The Wrong Danny
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: Sam Manson is the freaky Goth girl. No one likes her, she's all alone in the world - that is until the strange Ghost Boy saves her from being annihilated by the Lunch Lady ghost. She's not falling for him just because he saved her life...right? DxS
1. You Are Such A Freaking Jerk

**Um hey guys :D Lol, okay this idea has been bugging me for a while and I was sort of scared to go with it because its supposed to be a full-length story only that I'm horrible at that kind of stuff and was afraid that I was never going to finish it. Soo, I ended up against my will typing it anyways (curse you infernal fingers!) and decided I'll just go with it and see where it takes me. **

**I freaking hope that I finish this because I LOVE this story plot and am freakishly proud of myself of thinking this on my own. (If you had this idea before me then I apologize a lot and I swear I only thought of the idea, not stolen it).**

**ANYWAYS, this story is sort of different and I hope that'll it would hit off fast. So, technically here Sam Manson is known as the 'freaky Goth girl' at Casper High and here Danny and Tucker were never her friends. She's all alone and hopes that she'll grow up from her school of hell. But then one day a ghost attacks the school and she is saved by the mysterious Ghost Boy. Where does this lead too...?**

**I DO NOT want to give away anything else because it would really spoil the surprise. Oh and yes I will be sticking to the beginning of the actual series. Here it starts from the very first episode but it will spin off from the actual happenings into my own. So I'll stop babbling know so you guys can read. **

**Disclaimer: HOLY MOLEY IS THAT A BIRD? *runs away crazily but gets caught by lawsuit people* Argh, fine. I do not own Danny Phantom...*grumbles in the corner***

* * *

><p>Samantha Manson grumbled as she woke up from her deep sleep. The annoying bleep of her alarm clock was cutting in through her ears. Her tired purple-coloured eyes slowly opened up and she growled annoyed. Throwing a fist onto her alarm she wished hard that she could destroy the thing. But no matter how many of them she broke, her parents always got her another one. And they were always more annoying then the next.<p>

Sam stretched on her bed and lay still for a few more moments before dragging herself to her bathroom. After washing herself up, she went to her closet and picked out her favourite outfit. She wore a small black tee, a striped black skirt with purple tights and gothic boots. She never wore any other colour than black or purple, they were her signature colours. No other colour compared to purple and black.

Grabbing her school bag, she went downstairs and ignored her parents calling her for breakfast. Because she was about a hundred and fifty percent sure they'd try to force her upstairs into some pink frilly dress; like they did every second they saw her. And also when they got the chance.

And that was the last thing she wanted to do early in the morning.

Sam walked by herself to her school, Casper High. God how much she hated this place. No place of uniqueness anywhere. Everyone was mindless drones that cared about being in the 'in-crowd'.

It was sad really. To see all those nerds and kids getting picked on by the popular crowd and yet they still wish to they had the 'honour' of hanging with them.

She scoffed to herself. Entertainment values were really taking everyone away from being who they really were. It seemed as if everyone these days wanted to wear, eat, look and talk exactly the same.

But Sam couldn't help but sigh about how sad her life was. She may be a strong, unique Goth that stood up for what she believed in – but she was still all alone. She didn't have any friends that shared anything in common with her.

It seemed like most days she was all alone in the world.

Her parents hated her views about everything. No one liked Goths. No one liked her. But Sam didn't need them. She didn't need any friends if they were going to be judgmental about her.

She'd rather have no friends than ones that judge her on her views and looks.

Reaching upon the entrance of Casper High, Sam got herself ready for another day in hell. She pushed the double doors and started to head towards her locker.

Argh, she felt like vomiting every time she walked into this school.

Because every time there was people hugging and kissing and being _cheerful. _It was so sickening because these people saw each other every day for a nine whole months. A few hours apart from each other and they talk to one another as if they hadn't seen each other for years.

It was really annoying.

Reaching to her locker, Sam pulled it open and dumped her books that she didn't need for the first few periods. She was so uninterested about everything; she wished that something stupid would happen so she'd be free from her boredom.

And then, ironically on cue, her eyes drifted to the lockers further suited along the hall. There was Dashiel Baxter; high school football hero holding up by his shirt, another smaller victim whom she realized was Daniel (or 'Danny') Fenton.

Danny Fenton was seen as the loser of the school. He was constantly picked on by the popular crowd and ridiculed in front of the entire school too many times to count. His best friend, Tucker Foley, was standing next to them and trying to get Dash to lay off Danny.

But as expected, another footballer and Dash's best friend, Kwan pulled the Techno-Geeks hat in front of him and shoved him away so he was stumbling across everywhere not knowing the objects or people he was bumping into.

With Foley stumbling everywhere, Danny had no rescue left and was forced to endure Dash's constant bullying.

Sam slammed her locker shut and stalked towards the two. She may have been a Gothic freak at this school, but she never liked bullying. She never encouraged it or let it go on within her sight.

Reaching on the two adolescent boys, Sam couldn't help but think that the Fates were really messing with her life. All she needed now was some annoying kid as her best friend and successfully, she'd crack.

"Dash, put him down." Sam ordered Dash sternly. Her arms were crossed and she felt annoyed.

The two boys glanced at her, one looking dominant and angry, the other scared and vulnerable. Dash glanced at her and moved away from Danny to look Sam straight in the eye.

"Oh yeah, and who's gonna make me?" he scoffed.

Sam hated his voice. It was so nasally. If this was Dash after puberty, then she didn't want to even _think _about what he like _before _it.

"I don't know, but a certain video of you sneaking teacher's answers for today's Biology test might persuade you." She glared at him. She was in a really foul mood that day and his big-headed jerk wasn't making it any better.

Dash's face showed a flicker of fear, but as quick as it came, it disappeared. Dashiel Baxter _cannot _be seen spineless in front of a _Goth_. The Goth chick didn't have the guts to do it...did she?

"You're bluffing." He challenged her, his ocean blue eyes narrowing.

"Try me."

She set her glare steady at him. It was silent for a few moments when suddenly Dash sighed and released Danny, sending him sprawling onto the floor in a strangled heap.

"You're lucky your girlfriend was here to save you, Fentoniam." Dash glared at the strangled Danny on the floor. Then he and Kwan barrelled off together back to the popular crowd.

Sam stopped glaring at Dash and then looked at Danny holding his head on the floor. He was ruffling his hair to ease the painful headache he received when Dash pinned him against the locker.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. Sam stretched out a hand towards him.

She didn't know why she bothered or cared. Maybe because this guy wasn't too much of a bad person or a nerd to be bullied. Danny opened his warm ice-blue eyes and caught sight of the girl that saved him from a physical beat-down from Dash. Danny was repulsed.

The _Goth _saved him? And this was bad. She was a _girl! _People would think he was pansy since a _girl _saved him from a physical beat-down.

"I don't need your help, _Goth_." Danny pushed away her helping hand and glared at her.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Fine then, _loser._ Next time, I'll _let _him dump you in your locker. I might as well help him too!" she growled at him and stalked away to her first class. Leaving an angry and confused Danny lying on the floor behind her.

After a few moments of frustrated stomping, Sam's anger started to melt away and all she felt was hurt. The anger was still there but it was dimmed down. She didn't have the urge to destroy everything in sight anymore. She didn't know why she was so upset over some guy that refused her help.

But that only proved to Sam that she didn't belong.

Sam didn't belong anymore. She was the screw-up. The odd one out, heck she'd probably still be the odd on out even with the screw-ups of all time! Sam let her face droop down and kept her violet coloured eyes downcast. She didn't want anyone to see how badly his words had affected her.

Sam never told anyone.

But she had a small, tiny, sort-of crush on Danny. It all started last year when she saw him stand up to Dash once because he was annoyed of him picking on nerds. And then as Dash was, he started to pick on Danny after that. Apparently, Sam saw something in him. She saw something his eyes and spirit that was good. She saw that he was brave and unashamed (most of the time) of who he was.

But no one liked her. No one liked Samantha Manson. She was the Goth. The freak.

Sure Danny and Tucker got horrible nick-names too, but they weren't ignored by every single person in Casper High. She knows that half of the teachers in the school didn't even know her name when she's been attending this school for a long time as well as see them everywhere.

But Sam didn't need a man to complete her. She didn't need a boy. She didn't need friends to keep her happy. She could be whoever she wanted to be whenever she wanted to be.

And nothing was going to change that.

* * *

><p><em>Time for lunch. Great, how excited I am<em>, Sam groaned when the lunch bell rang.

Lunch was probably the worst hour of the entire school day.

Where everyone was ranked on how good their clothes were, the friends they had and what they ate. They were ranked from the colour hair you had and to how clean your toenails were. Losers and Populars were made in lunch and Sam couldn't despise it more than she already did.

At least she could look forward to the all-new Ultra-Reclyco-Vegetarian school menu.

Now Sam wouldn't have to bring in her own food and sit in disgust as the others all at _meat _in front of her. When she entered the cafeteria, she saw how many students were groaning in protest of the fact that there wasn't any meat or good food anymore.

She smirked inwardly, serves those bullying losers right. They needed to tone down on killing animals anyway.

Sam grabbed her salad quickly and rushed to the first empty table she caught in her sight. Sighing, she sat down and ate her food silently. Too consumed in her blank thoughts, Sam didn't notice the fist slamming on her table until the impact caused her to lose the grip she had on her spork. Startled, Sam looked up to the glaring and frustrated face of Dash Baxter.

"Look _Goth_. I don't know what your problem is and I don't care. But taking away the school menu is crossing the line! I let it slip when you saved that loser Fenton back there but now you're gonna get it!" Dash raised his pointed finger at her face, his ocean blue eyes glaring at her menacingly.

Sam felt neither afraid nor concerned. She crossed her arms and duly noted that the rest of his popular 'gang' was behind him also glaring at her. "Killing animals to fill our stomachs is cruel. It's harm to the environment and we don't need meat to survive." She said critically.

"Don't throw that hippy shit at me _Goth." _Dash hissed angrily.

"It's not hippy shit and I have a _name._" Sam said through gritted teeth. She's had enough of this jerk this morning and she just wanted to get through this day smoothly.

"Like anyone _cares._" A plastic Barbie with dark hair sneered behind Dash. It was Paulina, the new Spanish student that every guy in her school wanted to hook up with. Sam hated Paulina. She was everything that Sam was against.

The rest of the Populars started laughing at Paulina's comment and Sam felt like crawling in a hole and dying. Great, this day was getting better and better by the second.

"Just deal with it and carry on. Complaining like old grandmas isn't going to make everything appear your way." Sam bit back spitefully.

She hated how clueless they were to the world. She hated how they didn't care about the world or that they never would realize the seriousness of their actions. She hated how at most times she wished she was like them and didn't care about a thing in the world. But she'd always shake it away and remind herself that being like them was the worst possible thing in the world.

Dash's eyes flashed briefly with anger and he glared her down. "Just watch out from now on Goth. Your life is going to be _hell._" He spat at her before departing with his glaring buddies.

Sam stayed in her composed expression for a while before running out of the cafeteria. She walked hurriedly along the corridor, hoping that she wouldn't bump into anyone. She closed her eyes bitterly and bit back the tears.

Sometimes being different was hard. Sometimes it was hard to ignore the hateful remarks and laughs. It was hard to try and be an individual when she was bullied so. Sam just wished that she'd grow up already and get the hell out of here.

She hated this school. She hated every student here.

Sam gripped the purple straps of her schoolbag harder and set her face forward. Her violet coloured eyes staring fiercely in determination. No matter how many times she felt like breaking down and crying her heart out – she knew that this was making her stronger.

She knew that suffering through this will make _her _the stronger person. Those so-called popular people depended on their popularity to survive. She couldn't wait for them to reach the real world and realize that the best make-up and designer clothes didn't matter to anyone. She couldn't wait for them to realize that she'd soon be sneering down at them.

She couldn't wait for that kind of power.

When she reached her empty English classroom, she went to her seat and sat promptly. Grabbing a gothic-looking book from her bag, she started to read to pass the time by. She needed a distraction and this was the best distraction she could get.

* * *

><p>Screams floated from the cafeteria as the meat-looking monster attacked the school lunch room. Hundreds of students piled in front of the double-doors, trying to escape as fast as they could.<p>

Unknown to them, because of their recessive screeching, there in front of the meat-monster floating, was a teenage boy with snow-white hair and green glowing eyes. He was fighting the meat-monster, trying to keep the room from further damage.

But failing.

**Immensely.**

Glaring at the meat-monster/ghost Lunch Lady, Danny Phantom (aka Danny Fenton) launched another kick aimed for her stomach. Only to fail when she sent a wave of meat tumbling over him.

Crashing on the floor, Danny grabbed with head and rubbed it soothingly to try and take away the pain. Even if it was meat, it freaking hurt when _a huge wave _of it was directed at you. Something that Danny was ashamed to admit.

Picking himself off of the floor, he shot back up into the air and tried hard to think of a way to defeat this ghost. The meat-monster lashed her arm towards Danny. He panicked for a moment before remembering that he was half-ghost and turning intangible as soon as she was near him.

"Filthy salads! The menu has been the same for over fifty years! You will pay!" she growled before lashing out to him again.

"Look lady I didn't change the stupid lunch menu! So cool it, will you!" Danny yelled at her frustrated as he dodged another attack.

Hey, she was taking something out at him when it wasn't even his fault! What was he gonna do?

"Yeah! It was that stupid Goth's fault! She changed the menu!"

Danny spun around to glare at Dash and his popular gang hiding fearfully under a lunch table. It seemed that if Dash got too scared for his liking, blurted out whatever thought first came into his mind.

The Lunch Lady, upon hearing Dash's words growled angrily. "She will pay!" she vowed before dissolving under the lunch room doors to search for Sam.

Danny sent a glare at Dash. "Why'd you do that? Now she's going to go after her!"

"So? She's just the Goth girl. No one cares about her!" Dash retorted back defensively.

Danny felt odd at Dash's words. It seemed familiar. Like every time Dash was talking about him and Tucker...

Sighing, Danny shoved away the feeling and phased through the lunch room walls to search for the meat-monster. He hoped that with all his heart, for some reason, that she hadn't reached her yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhh okay. The ending sucked. Royally. But I seriously didn't know what to add next and it seemed like the only place I could trail off so...yeah...*awkward silence* Uhh, um okay then...<strong>

**Please review? O.o**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	2. Oh Hey There, Thanks For Saving My Life

**Hey I'm back with another chapter and hope that you'll like this! I know this story is apparently going in a slow pace, but I really want this story to be perfect. So I'm going to take some time with this as well as take time to write other one-shots along too. As I currently am right now. I tried humour in here, but aw well *shrugs* Hope you laugh at the failed attempt anyways :P**

**Disclaimer: Grrr...these things remind me how much life really sucks for me. I don't freaking own Danny Phantom. I only manipulate their lives to make it seem as if the show never ended xD**

* * *

><p>Sam was contently reading her dark novel. She seemed to quite oblivious to the screams and running children outside. Unknown to her, Sam was in exactly the perfect position to get attacked by a ravaging monster bent out on revenge for changing a school menu. She was just about reaching the heart-stopping climax of her book when it was suddenly thrown from her hands. It landed with a hard thud against the classroom wall, before sliding down with a sickening screech to the floor.<p>

Sam whipped her head back in anger. Her violet eyes flashed angrily, ready to bite the person's head off for interrupting her in her alone time. Only she stopped in terror, the threat dying at her lips as she stared at the monster glaring down at her. But this wasn't what freaked her out. It was the fact that the monster was made entirely of meat. You read that right.

_**Meat.**_

And a whole fucking lot of it.

_Oh great…_Sam cursed in her head as she stared horror-struck at the monster. Yet she couldn't help but be half-amused. Seriously, who wouldn't? It's _meat _for crying out loud. Sam pondered on the thought of saying anything, half because it would seem very awkward if she didn't say anything and half because she didn't want to piss it off by saying anything.

Only the meat-monster solved the talking problem for her by growling, "**YOU.** YOU ARE THE GOTH GIRL THAT CHANGED THE SCHOOL MENU!" its eyes narrowed angrily at her.

Sam almost smacked her forehead. Is _this _what this was all about? Just because she changed _some stupid_ school menu, Dash decides that sending some kid dressed up as a _meat-monster, _(oh come on, seriously. A _fruit-loop_ would come up with an even better idea than that!) and try scaring the heck out of her into changing it back? If she thought that Dash was stupid than she was clearly mistaken.

Dash was a complete _imbecile. _

Sam glared at the so-said 'monster' back. Like heck she was going to back down. She wasn't some damsel in distress and if they thought that she'd give in that willingly. They had another thing coming. Seriously, this was best they could come up with scaring her? She was a freaking _Goth _for crying out loud, scary movies were like romance comedies to her. How on earth did they think a _meat-monster _would scare her?

_Pfft. Bring it on meat-head, _Sam challenged it with her thoughts. "Killing animals is cruel. Would you like it if some random animal attacked you and fed you to its babies?" she asked wittingly, crossing her arms.

"THE SCHOOL MENU HASN'T BEEN CHANGED FOR OVER FIFTY YEARS!" the monster raised its arms dramatically in the air.

Sam seemed more unimpressed. She wondered briefly how much money they were paying this kid for playing along with this. Or what favour in return they would give him. It was probably some nerd trying to get with the in-crowd. The A-list kids didn't just take _anybody _in. She'd heard that they go through some sort of ritual before they'd be accepted into the group.

Not that she cared or anything, but she felt sad and angry at this kid. Really, who on earth did he think he was fooling?

"Would you like a cookie, dearie?" it said in this motherly plushie voice, surprising her greatly.

Sam blinked. Wait a minute...did it just ask her that she wanted a cookie? Wasn't she or he planning on beating her into pulp just a few seconds before? Now Sam didn't know any kids that were bi-polar, but...

What?

She was so confused; she didn't even bother thinking about its question.

"Um, sure?"

The monsters glowing eyes came back and it roared at her angrily, "PEOPLE WHO CHANGE THE SCHOOL MEAT MENU WILL NEVER GET COOKIES!"

Sam took a step back. What the hell was wrong with this kid? Whoever he or she was, they _defiantly _needed some mental help.

The meat-monster then lashed its hand back and Sam knew that it was going to give its final blow that'll end her life.

But wait, this was just some goofy kid dressed up in a costume. They weren't really going to hurt her...were they? She couldn't help but be surprised on how convincing they were playing this part. They must really be desperate to get whatever the A-list kids promised them...

But she couldn't help but flinch back at the monster when it roared fully onto her face, blowing her raven dark hair back. Sam pinched her nose and swatted the air before pulling a disgusted face.

"Argh, get some breath mints will you?" she said to the thing.

Only the kid roared at her again and threw its arm back again fully. She gasped at the arm that was rolling a thousand miles a minute at her. But Sam knew that they wouldn't hurt her. Come on! It was just some stupid kid dressed up in a costume to scare her! They weren't going to hurt her!

Only a squeamish feeling in her gut told her otherwise.

Sam ignored the bloated feeling and stood brave in front of the kid. She wasn't going to be afraid just because some kid's really good at acting as an evil monster.

The monster's fist was only centimetres away from her face and Sam only did what was natural. She clamped her eyes shut and tried to stay calm because she knew that this was all fake...

Until a pair of cold hands seized her shoulders and the feeling of cold ice shivered through her body. It also felt nice, like an icy cool tingle spreading through your body; ones that you desperately needed on a hot summer day. And oddly enough, after the strange cold sensation, she didn't feel the mind-blowing blow she'd expected to feel.

_See, Sam? The kid didn't hit you. There was no reason to start freaking out over nothing..._Sam tried to reassure her mind.

Sam opened one of her screwed up eyes to see that she was still alive. And not physically injured. She looked up to the monster, ready to kill the kid off for scaring the wits out of her when she realized that the monster wasn't even paying attention at her. It was actually glaring furiously at something behind her.

_That _was when she realized that someone was still holding both of her shoulders. Sam felt a chill creep up her spine from those cold hands. Only it was a good chill, something that completely didn't make sense to her. No one ever wanted to touch her ever since her first day at High School. So why was someone holding her shoulders like they were...protective?

Sam spun around quickly and collided with the image of a teenage boy that she's never seen before in her life. He was wearing an odd jumpsuit, something that looked like it belonged in some science lab. It was completely black and white and covered his entire body, except for his head. He was taller than her, by about a lot of inches. But that didn't make sense when he looked almost the same age as her.

That was when she noticed the floating.

He was literally _floating _off of the ground. Sam's breath hitched and her body felt scared. A _ghost _was holding her! A _ghost _was standing behind her and for some reason...he wasn't trying to scare her. He was staring at the meat-monster with some sort of rebel-ish expression.

Sam felt very odd just standing there in an empty classroom with a meat-monster and a boy ghost.

Who could really blame her, if someone else told her that _this _was going to happen today she might have broken a rib laughing at them.

Ghosts, in everyone else's opinion, were scary bloodthirsty monsters that were sadistic and cruel. They were emotionless and feed off of pain and suffering. They would do anything to make life a living hell for humans.

Yet – Sam couldn't help but feel..._safe _around this one.

Maybe it was because she was a Goth, or that she was crazy _or, _in a simple fact, was that he just _saved her life._

He looked so odd...as if he'd be polarized or something. He had snow-white hair that hung messily over his head and bright glowing green eyes. His skin was tanned, which was strange since he really didn't look like a beach type of person to her. And even though Sam hated other colours except for black and purple and sometimes green – the look actually worked for this kid. He didn't look like he was trying too hard or anything.

But Sam swore if this guy had an ego on him, she'll kick him so hard in the groin he won't be able to say 'mama' for a month.

Distracted by his sudden presence, Sam didn't snap out of her reverie until he shouted at her to take cover under the tables. But Sam felt stuck, she _wasn't _some damsel in distress and she wasn't going just stand aside like a helpless female.

It was the twenty-first century for Pete's sake and men _still didn't get it._

So yes, Sam didn't hide like the helpless female that this Ghost Kid thought she was. But she could only stare on the sidelines and watch, hoping that some crazy idea would suddenly barge into her mind and she was able to do _something_. She searched wildly around the trashed classroom, hoping to find something hard, sharp and pointy to defend herself with; only to sigh in despair when she realized Mr Lancer wasn't that stupid to put things like _that _in a classroom full of clueless and impulsive teenage boys.

_Great. I might as well just stick a sign on my forehead that says: "FREE TARGET!" _Sam growled in her head.

The Ghost Kid and the meat-monster were fighting strangely. It looked to Sam as if this was the very first time this kid had been up against a monster, because he made too many mistakes that only a rookie would make: he slammed into a lot of walls all of the time. He was always accidently or on purpose, (although she hoped for the former because that'll be really awkward if he wasn't) making himself intangible and falling over things.

Although she admits the funniest was when his face slammed into wall when he was trying to reach for the wall to support his standing.

But Sam did feel a strange loop sky through her stomach when he sent a piercing glare with his glowing green eyes at her for laughing at him. Suddenly Sam looked to see that the meat-monster was taking advantage of him distracted and impulsively, before it could lash out at him, she grabbed the nearest chair and flung it towards the creature.

"DUCK!" she yelled as she swung the chair at it. It was spinning rapidly towards the creature as well as the Ghost Kid.

He widened his eyes for a moment before turning intangible, letting the chair sail harmlessly through him. He was about to comment on what kind of crazy person she was when he realized that she threw the chair _at the Lunch Lady ghost._ And not him.

It hit the creature square in the face and made it topple over with a booming crash.

"Uhh, thanks." He said staring at the half-conscious Lunch Lady behind him. "Come on, we gotta go before she wakes up."

Danny felt that sticking around till she woke up wasn't a good idea on keeping this girl safe. And he was sure he needed to keep her somewhere else when she woke up. She was mad enough before and he couldn't help but cringe at the thought of how mad she would be when she wakes up.

Danny flew towards the Goth girl and grabbed her by the waist, going intangible; they harmlessly sailed out of the school building. Sam, not expecting the sudden height change, stared in shock at the small world below her. And also tried to not blush madly at the feeling of a boy, even though he was a ghost, holding her by the waist.

It was the very first time _any _boy was holding her – that is apart from her dad.

He flew them towards the front of the school and they landed gently. Sam felt the earth under her leathery worn-out boots and sighed in relief. At least he was nice enough to not let her fall and become a Sam pancake on the pavement.

"Look, that ghost back there is dangerous and she's out for you. So until I send her back, don't go _anywhere_ unsafe or by yourself. And also, thanks for the save back there." Danny stared at her with a half-smile. He might not like her, but she did save his life and for that, she really deserved thanks from him.

Sam stared at him in a business-like fashion. "Why's she after me? Was it just because I changed the some school menu?" she raised a brow at the ridiculous reason.

"Uh, yeah pretty much." He quipped, shrugging.

"Well, than what do you expect me to do? Stand around like a little badger and wait for her to attack me again? No way." She replied stubbornly.

Danny was mildly shocked at her brave sentence, but kept his face impassive. "And what do you plan on doing about it?" he asked her with his brow raised.

"I'm going to help you take her down." She replied easily.

Danny widened his eyes, "No way. Nuh uh, completely out of the sentence. There is _no way _that _you _are going to help _me _take down some ghost that was _just _about to destroy you! And I will never, ever agree to it." Danny shouted outraged.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again <em>why <em>I ever agreed to this." Danny asked through gritted teeth. His face had an expression of dead-pan annoyed. Something that didn't quite exist yet.

"Oh, I don't know. Lack of will I suppose is a nice way of putting it. Or the fact that you're a sucker for puppy-dog faces." Sam smirked at him.

"Note to self: ask dad to make a Fenton Puppy-Dog Face Ghost and Human repellent." Danny whispered under his breath annoyed. He snuck a glance at the Goth girl and half-wished he'd let the Lunch Lady take her.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this? Good? Bad? Okay-ish? Tell me anyways! <strong>

**Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	3. Aw Great, FML!

**Whoa! Two updates in a day! :D I new record! I'm so proud of myself! :D :D :D **

**Anyway, here's another chapter of TWD. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Freaking ARGHHHHH...I don't own Danny Phantom -.-**

* * *

><p>"Okay so that's the plan." Danny exclaimed.<p>

Sam raised an eyebrow at the Ghost Kid, "So, basically: I'm bait?" she asked.

Danny blinked and stared at her. "Uh...yeah."

Getting rescued by a Ghost Kid by some freaky ghost Lunch Lady that could control meat was one thing. Being used as bait to lure that same monster into the open was another. Narrowing down the conclusion of just going with her own idea, Sam had to remember that she was only helping out the Ghost Kid. And that she wasn't in position in calling the shots. She was already on thin ice by forcing the ghost to let her help him with capturing this one.

But Sam hated the idea of being _used_. The word shouldn't even exist, thanks to all the damage that it's done to people. But she had no other option but following this guy. He seemed to know what he was doing and this was all the reassurance she could get. If she wanted to be left alone by this crazy ghost, she needed to co-operate with this one.

How ironic.

"Fine then, but I what if she manages to attack me?" she raised her concern.

"She won't get to you, I promise."

"Yeah – but there is the possibility that she might. So I need something that would protect me. A weapon or something." She stated firmly.

Danny hesitated for a moment. Sure using this girl as bait wasn't the best option into capturing a rampaging ghost _and _getting hurt was a high risk for her. But he wasn't really that happy about lending her some of his dad's ghost-hunting tools. What if she figured out the connection between them? What if she asked too many questions and found out his secret? But keeping her safe was his number one priority and leaving her helpless wasn't even an option anyway.

"I might have a few things that would help you. But then you can't ask about where they're from and how I got them okay? They're strictly only used for ghosts, so don't go shooting them on humans, alright?" Danny needed to make sure he could trust her.

"Promise that I won't. No matter how tempting Paulina's face might be, I will try and resist the urge to fry it." Sam grinned at the mental image of Paulina's pretty little face melting off of her head. And the fact that _she _was the one who did it.

Hey, she was allowed to have her fun wasn't she?

Danny grimaced at her attempt of humour and asked her to stay for a moment. Turning invisible, Danny flew towards his house. He'd assigned Tucker to make up an excuse to his parents and teachers about where he and Sam were that afternoon. And he only hoped that it wasn't as stupid as the last time. Seriously, being occupied with taking his pet hamster to the vet wasn't the best excuse in the world. It took a god long time to get _that _messcleared all up.

Phasing through to his basement, Danny looked around the room swiftly to try and find something that was good enough to shoot an angry ghost with. His parents weren't down there, but he knew his time was limited when he and Jazz were at school. His parents stayed hours in the murky old basement inventing. But to his relief, it seemed as if they were taking a break today. His dad was probably pigging out in the Op-centre and his mom was doing whatever she did when she wasn't inventing. Danny only hoped that his dad wouldn't appear suddenly. Jack wouldn't take well if he figured out the infamous 'Inviso-bill' was snooping around in his basement.

Disappointed, Danny found nothing of the sort to help the Goth girl. Until his eyes zeroed onto the Specter belt his parents showed him the other day lying by itself on the inventing desk. Coming to the conclusion this was the best weapon he could get, he grabbed it from its place and proceeded to vanish into the night again.

He flew quickly back to the hiding bush in the park (yes, he knew it was a really stupid place for a safe base but where else could they go?) and appeared next to Sam. She was startled at his sudden appearance, but got over it quickly.

"Next time, tell me when you're going to do that disappearing thing." She scowled at him. She hated being shocked.

Danny rolled his eyes and shoved the belt in her hands, "Sorry. Now this belt is used to keep ghosts from trying to hurt you. It's supposed to zap them – I think, so you _should_ be safe."

"Should?" Sam raised at brow at the metal belt in her hand.

"I've never tested it before so I don't know." Danny shrugged.

_Great, I'm being used as bait __**and **__the crash-course dummy. Could my life get any worse? _Sam muttered bitterly in her thoughts as she strapped the belt on.

When Danny was sure the belt was fastened on her securely, he went on about how she should act as if she was afraid of the Lunch Lady. And when she was distracted, he would quickly charge in to scoop her up into the Fenton Thermos.

"Thermos? You mean the ones they use for soup?" Sam asked puzzled.

"No, this one is especially made for containing ghosts. So do we have a plan?" he asked her confirmation. After all, they were a team – for now.

Sam looked warily at his out-stretched hand. Sure she was the one that insisted to help the Ghost Kid with capturing this ghost, but did she really want to get involved in this? Did she really want to risk her neck for one measly and somewhat terrifying, ghost? Was it worth getting into? Flashes of memories from the past few hours came swirling through her head. And she knew that if she wanted to stay safe and not constantly look over her shoulder for an attack – she needed to do this.

And without hesitation Sam grabbed his hand. "Let's go kick some ghost butt." She smirked.

* * *

><p>This was probably the most humiliating moment of her entire life.<p>

Not to mention those times her mother dressed her up in those frilly pink dresses and forced her to attend snobby dinner parties with her friends. No. Or those times when she was blackmailed into blind dates with her mother's friend's sons. No freaking way. This was hell of a lot worse. Because she was forced to act like a helpless female. And not only that...but in front of the whole freaking school no less.

_In bloody yellow and pink clothes. _

Supposedly, this 'Ghost Kid' said that wearing black wasn't a good way for the Lunch Lady to spot her. So after travelling back to the school the next day, he voiced that she needed to look like a free target. And for her to stand out, she needed a wardrobe change. And who does this kid turn to for this kind of stuff?

_Paulina Sanchez. _

_Oh please, shoot me now. _Sam begged crazily as she bombarded around the school in her new clothes. When this was all over, she was going to make sure that Ghost Kid would never have any proper limbs ever again. Who cares if he was a freaking ghost? Then he wouldn't have limbs ever in his stupid Afterlife. If Sam Manson didn't like pink, then she _really _didn't like being dressed and seen in it. And trust her; she knew that her parents were never going to try anything like that ever since the _last time_.

And if that wasn't enough, you wouldn't believe what the rest of the school had come up with.

Apparently, the A-List girls were...dare she say it – _proud _of her, for giving up her individuality. And not to mention being a lot more nice to her as well as carry a _lot _of invitations to join the cheerleading squad.

_Gag me with a spork, _Sam thought as another preppy blonde walked up to her.

"Hey...Sam, right? So anyway I was wondering since you've got the new look and all – that you'll be willing to join the cheerleading squad?" she squeaked in her high voice.

"Bite me." She replied before pushing away to her locker, not caring about the outraged look the blonde gave her.

She simply couldn't care less but wish the stupid day would be over. If it was a choice between an attacking ghost and this...she'd rather face up against the ghost. But the Fates decided as a twisted sense of humour to try and mess up her life even more. Because that was when the _dates _rolled in.

She'd been asked out about _five freaking times. _And this was only in the first period. She only dreaded what would happen when lunch came over. Maybe she should just quit you know – that Ghost Kid knew what to do to catch this ghost. It probably wasn't a good idea to try and help him catch it. But Sam knew that she was in too deep to be pulled out now. If she knew that she was going to have to go through this – then she would have gladly swallowed her pride and hide like a coward she knew she was.

_Too bad I don't follow my instincts, _she thought bitterly in her Chemistry class.

She drowned out her teacher's unnecessary babbling about Alkali metals and thought about the Ghost Kid more. He was defiantly a kid, more or less her age. But there weren't any reports about any teenage kid getting killed or kidnapped recently. She was sure that he used to live in Amity Park, he knew his way around well.

_But then, he might have been here for a while. Probably getting used to it. How would you know that he wasn't from another town?_ Sam's mind argued.

But ghosts were usually attached to their hometown when they died, weren't they? They wouldn't just up and leave their birth place. They would want to stay around places that they were familiar with.

_Okay then, but that wouldn't explain his age. How would you know that he wasn't moulding himself to look like he was fourteen?_

Sam frowned at the thought. She knew ghosts had special abilities, but she's never heard of _shape-shifting. _But he was too innocent or stupid to look like he was thousands of years old. He had this sort of clueless look that only a teenage boy would posses in his eyes. So he really couldn't be that old...

_Then were did he come from? Why was he here? Why protect the people of Amity when they didn't even like him? _

Sam couldn't help with unwillingly agree on these facts. Why _was _he doing this? Some sort of twisted fantasy he wanted to live out? Did he just want to play hero or was he actually serious about this? So far, she couldn't think anything. She'd only talked to him for a short while, so trying to confirm anything would be useless with too many gaping holes in the story.

If Sam really wanted to figure out the mystery of that Ghost Kid, then she needed to be around him more. She needed to find some way of keeping a close eye on him without him really noticing. She admitted that this was really fascinating for her. She's always loved to read and believe that the supernatural existed. And the fact that she saw one and was _working with him_ thrilled her imaginative mind. She could only hope that he'd stick around more so she could learn more about him.

And what about those mysterious weapons he possessed? She did swear to not ask him about then, but that didn't mean she couldn't think about where they came from or do some investigation of her own.

Sam loved her mind sometimes.

The shrill school bell startled her out of her thoughts and Sam couldn't help but groan at the fact that it was lunch.

She's never hated that word any more in her entire life.

And the useless fact that so many teenage hormonal boys with hopeful faces were trying to stop her along the way to ask her that they'd sit with them wasn't helping. She wished that the Ghost Kid was next to her. So she could strangle the ghostly life out of him. No matter he was already dead. He could still feel pain couldn't he? That was good enough for her.

Quickly isolating herself at an empty cafeteria table, Sam wished that the Lunch Lady would just attack her already. She needn't anymore of this attention and her eyes were already starting to hurt from all the glaring she'd done that day to stop people from sitting on her table. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but if they sat on her table she would be sure that they'd never be able to get kids ever. And that threat hanged for both _boys and girls._

Sam scanned her eyes across the cafeteria. Carefully avoiding the staring eyes that were already aimed at her, she tried to catch a glimpse of the Ghost Kid. For some odd reason, she felt that he would be the only comfort in his whole stupid mess. Even if he was the one that started it anyway. Sadly, she caught no sign of her ghostly accomplice but someone else.

More or less, it was Danny Fenton.

He was the _only _boy that hadn't hit on her today. And she didn't know if that was oddly comforting or insulting. Comforting because then it proved that she didn't need to be a plastic Barbie and she was fine the way that she was. Insulting, because it also proved that no matter how hard she tried, she's never catch his attention. And she'd always remain the _'freaky Goth girl' _to him. And Sam sadly felt that it was more of the latter than the former.

Why wasn't she good enough for anyone? Sure she was pretty, in her own way and she was filthy rich (not that she'll ever admit it to anyone). And still, no one bothered to see her. No one had bothered to actually look under all that dark make-up and exterior to see the real her. Immediately she was labelled as the Goth freak and never doubted ever since. She'd put up with their stares and obscene jokes. She'd put up with their laughter and cruel remarks. She'd put up with a lot of it.

But then she turns around and walks like a Barbie into the school and suddenly years of intense bullying was forgotten? Suddenly, she was accepted like a friend into this school and not scorned by elders? Suddenly, she was no longer a 'freak' and laughed at? What on earth were they thinking that she's let this all go? They really thought that in one day she'll forget all those years of torment and broken lines between them? If they did, then they were _insane. _

Like hell she's try and be like them.

Sam glanced once more at Danny Fenton. Soaking in the image of his nicely awkward teen body, his messily arranged hair and strikingly warm ice-blue eyes, she couldn't help but sigh mentally at him. He really was a looker and she was sure in a few years those girls that flipped him off now, were going to be the ones wiping their drool from off of the floor at the sight of him. It was sad they didn't see the potential that he had. There was so much he could do.

But then came the memory of the other day, when he threw her off so badly. She looked away and glared stubbornly at her salad. She narrowed her eyes and clutched one of her fists angrily under the table. Sam needed to remind herself that no matter how nice he looked at the outside – he was _just _like them. He was _just _like those judgemental shallow jerks that ruled the school.

"_I don't need your help, Goth." _The words ran through harshly in her mind. _I don't need your help..._

Yes, Sam concluded with malice. He was _exactly like them._

The shrilling cry from the cafeteria table from the other side of the room startled her awake from her deep thoughts once more. And she darted her eyes quickly in time to the see the meat-monster there once again, growling loudly in the kitchens as the other students run away in fear.

_Showtime, _Sam mused as the monster's eyes zeroed onto her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohmygod I'm so sorry for making a cliff-hanger there but I REALLY couldn't resist it! I really am sorry that its taking time for her first battle but I really want their friendship to grow from there. And also it was a filler to show how much she doesn't like Danny Fenton, as well as the harsh judgement that they make about the outside of people :P <strong>

**Lol okay then, was this good? Bad? Okay-ish? Tells me! :D**

**Please review! :)**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	4. The Showdown's Only The Beginning

**Um, I'm sort of hesitant to release this chapter. But might as well not keep you waiting for long anyway. I think this chapter sucks but hey it's up to you people. Thank you all for all the great support you all are giving to me! I swear, I've never felt more happier about starting this story in my entire life! I hope this was dramatic enough for you and thanks to all for the patient wait! :D**

**Disclaimer: Argh, It sucks that I don't own Danny Phantom -.-**

* * *

><p><em>Okay Sam, you've gone through this about a million times already. Not to mention been repeatedly ordered by the Ghost Kid to practice in front of him a load of times until it was perfect. It's okay. Calm down. Calm down. It's alright, you can do this. What's so hard in looking helpless? – Okay, shouldn't think things like that. Just take deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. There you go, that wasn't so hard was it? <em>But no matter how many times Sam tried to reassure herself, the sickening image of the meat-monster pounding her flat right there like a pancake wouldn't leave her mind. She was frozen in fear, not being able to do anything but stare at the angry Lunch Lady ghost like an idiotic gaping fish. _God Sam, since when have you been such a sissy? _Her attempts to bring herself to an angry, fearless woman were fruitless. She was still scared shitless at the thought of just standing there and doing nothing.

_I can't believe how __**wrong **__it feels to be scared, that Ghost Kid better show up fast. That is, if he doesn't want __**my **__spirit haunting him for eternity, _Sam growled. Ironic, how she felt and sounded angry in her mind; when she was incapable of any speech on the outside. She shouldered the feeling of her shudder, being scared was way too out-of-character for her. Sam didn't do scared.

While the Lunch Lady thought otherwise as she advanced towards the helpless teen.

The lunch room was empty now; only scattered remains of murky coloured food, litter, dishevelled papers and books were left lying everywhere. Sam's eyes popped wide open at the fact that she looked bigger, heavier and meaner than ever. And she knew that she was gonna get it, _if_ the Ghost Kid wasn't going to show up soon, because of that chair she threw at her before. _Of all the stupid, crazy messed-up things to get involved in, I choose ghosts! Ghosts! No wonder my parents think I need a psychiatrist..._Sam thought dialectically in her head.

In real fact, she was trying to distract herself from thinking negative thoughts. Like the ghost in front of her, ready to rip her apart into a thousand little pieces. And then scatter her remains all over the school. Or worse, _somewhere happy. _

"YOU WILL PAY FOR DECIEVING ME! I WILL GRIND YOUR BONES INTO CHICKEN AND FEED THEM TO THE CROWS!" the monster roared.

Sam cringed in disgust, "Oh yuck! Don't _talk _about stuff like that in here! That's just _nasty._" She swallowed her gag reflex heavily. Talk about the _wrong things _to say. These ghosts really needed a dictionary in what-to-not say for the undead. Reeling herself out of her thoughts, Sam decided that she should stop messing around and try looking more helpless. She was supposed to be the distraction, and asking the monster (or yelling) at it wouldn't help.

She gritted her teeth and felt stiff, "Oh help. A ghost," she said in monotone. Helpless wasn't really her thing. Scary, creepy? Yes. Helpless, female and pink? No freaking way.

Oh God, when was the stupid Ghost Kid going to get there? She's been standing here for a whole five minutes and he still hasn't shown up! What's wrong with him? Air traffic? The Lunch Lady slowly advanced towards her, malice in her glowing red eyes. It looked like she wanted to enjoy ripping Sam apart piece by piece as well as savour the delicious moments.

Joy.

Sam started backing up slowly, trying to create as much distance as possible from the monster. And at the same time, not startle it into attacking suddenly. This was seriously not her day. What was wrong with the painfully dull and boring school day that she was _supposed _to have gone through yesterday and today? Since when did her life involve ghosts popping out from nowhere, trying to execute revenge while another tries to save her life? Since when has _that _ever happened? Stuff like that was supposed to happen on TV shows, and since when has her life became a soap opera? She'd really like to know.

She stumbled over a few metal trays and bags, but otherwise backing slowly was going on fine. That was if she wasn't being currently stalked by a meat controlling ghost. She wondered briefly where the rest of the school was, and if they even knew about her sudden absence. But then she shook that thought away, like they'd hardly know that she was the only one missing. The only teacher that actually knew her was her English teacher, Mr Lancer. And he wasn't a bundle of fun to be around with. Not when he was shouting book titles all the time whenever he was shocked or angry.

God, she was lame.

Sam was suddenly brought back to reality when her back hit the rocky surface of the lunch room wall. Oh shit. What was she supposed to do _now?_ The Ghost Kid never did say what she was going to do if the monster actually _did _get to her! At least she was sensible to think ahead yesterday and ask him for weapons. Although, it didn't help at all that her bag was still far off from her reach, abandoned on her empty lunch table. The only sort of weapon she had with her was the Specter Deflector, and she didn't even know how that worked! _Oh great going Ghost Kid. Really. This plan is __**flawless**__..._Sam cursed his existence with her mind.

Her violet eyes widened furiously when the monster roared fully in her face. The smell of meat almost made her hurl and she half wished she did so that all those stupid clothes that she was wearing would get ruined forever. And as always, the universe didn't agree with her and just let the bile settle painfully in her throat. Swallowing it back distastefully, she glared at the ghost.

If she was going to go down, then she wouldn't go down without a fight.

She set her eyes at her purple bag, and then broke in a fast-paced, adrenaline powered run. She dove in her mid-run with desperation and managed to grab the bag quickly a nano-second before a wave of meat exploded over her head. Ducking under the table, Sam shoved her hand furiously in the bag and scrambled around its contents to find something, _anything _that'll help her. Sam sighed with rejection when she realized she had absolutely _nothing _dangerous on her. She only had her pencil case and textbooks, and since when were words of literature any help with defeating a possibly eight-foot meat-monster? Suddenly, a light shone in her head and she almost face-palmed herself for not thinking about it earlier. She was supposed to be the _alert _and _sharp _one in this entire school. Guess that doesn't happen when you're being attacked by a ghost without any sort of weapons on you.

Gathering up her wits, or what was left of them anyway, she rolled out from under the desk and spun her bag round in a full three-sixty degree circle before letting it go easily. It collided heavily smack on the face of the meat-monster. _Huh, déjà vu, _Sam mused before high-tailing out of the lunch room. Her black boots stomped along the corridor, creating a whole load of noise as she ran. It was the only thing that Paulina let her wear that day, she was lucky since the other option was high heels and Sam was sure if she was wearing _those _she would've been dead from all those times she would have tripped in those death traps.

Not a second too soon, Sam heard the painful and sort-of strained roar of the Lunch Lady, and she willed her legs to move faster away from the monster. She _needed _to get out of there. She needed to get somewhere safe, somewhere where she can trap this monster. Then keep it there for a while before she decides what to do with it. But right now, her first priority was to _get the heck out of there. _And maybe along the way, she should find the Ghost Kid. First, she needed to kick him for making her wait so long and almost getting killed. Second, she would have to give this guy a hug.

_**So not **_like her, but she would have to since he was trying to save her life. Even if he did have the worst timing in the history of the world – he was still trying to help. And that was what counted, didn't it?

Sam dodged and ran for her life. For the meat-monster was trying to knock her off her feet with waves of meat, and Sam was sure the school would have to close for a while to get rid of it all. _Sweet._ But now, she really needed to concentrate on staying alive. She narrowly missed a wave, it landed everywhere: on the lockers, the ceilings, the floor, and occasionally on her hair. She tried to ignore the vegetarian instincts inside of her screaming to stop right there and look for the nearest shower.

Shower. _Shower. _Sam's violet eyes brightened when her mind instantly was bombarded with a straight-edged plan. She set off with a determined grin on her face to her destination. _Now there's the Sam I know, _she thought happily in her head. She wasn't panicked or scared anymore. It was the hard-edged, fast-thinking Sam that she was again. She loved it when she knew what she had to do. Being clueless made her panicky, and when Sam was panicky, she was clumsy. She was extremely lucky that she didn't trip back there. Because, if it was somewhere else with a different problem – she was sure she would have fallen a fair amount of times.

She rounded around the corridor sharply and set off towards the gym, hoping desperately that her plan would work. And that the Ghost Kid would appear again. For some reason, he was certainly occupying a lot of her thoughts that day...but shoving her decisions and doubts aside, she set her mind on the task. What she was about to do was difficult since she was only a human against a ghost. And that she's never done this type of thing, nor have any experience. She needed to do this perfectly, or it was time to consider what colour flowers you needed to decide for her grave.

Her eyes landed on the gym doors and Sam smirked even wider. Dodging another meat wave, she pushed open the doors and ran quickly through the gym. Her boots squeaking on the nice clean floors. She was sure if Tetslaff was there, she would've killed her for making her nice, clean floors dirty. Sam stopped and searched around quickly, she knew that if she didn't find it fast she would be a goner. Her eyes landed on the two capitalized words painted in red, and she broke into another ran as soon as she saw it. And thanked the heavens that she was in good shape. She was panting heavily and her lungs were bursting with fire, the sweat falling down onto her brow. But she knew that she couldn't stop, if she did the Lunch Lady would get her and that wasn't a good.

Her hand was stretched forward and she was about to grasp onto it when she was suddenly lifted in the air by her foot. "Whoooooa!" Sam yelled as she was lifted in the air, "What the –!" she was upside down, the blood rushed quickly to her head. And she was already feeling light-headed. Her Specter Deflector had fallen off of her waist and she groaned. _Aw great, how in the world am I going to escape this now? _

"Don't you have better things to do than lift girls in the air?" a taunting voice came from behind the meat-monster. Sam inwardly rolled her eyes, _oh great, __**now **__he shows up..._she muttered in her thoughts.

Danny glared at the monster while feeling slightly guilty himself. The only reason why it took him so long to get there was because the teachers were keeping a close eye on all the students. It was hard to keep his secret, a secret with so many people watching. They wouldn't let Danny out of their sight and he sighed in relief when everyone was distracted by that kid puking on some cheerleaders' hair. He managed to duck behind a tree and transform, but when he arrived at the cafeteria it was empty and he grew panicked at the thought that the Lunch Lady got to Sam. But he managed to see the meat trail she left behind and followed it to the gym.

Danny, for some reason unknown to him, lifted his hand and a burst of green ghostly energy left his palm and zapped the monster in the face. It let go of Sam with a roaring cry. He blinked and looked at his palm, "Cool! I didn't know I could do that!" he cried excitedly. But he was shut out from his new development by Sam's screams as she hurtled towards the gym floor. "Oh, right." He mumbled as he swooped down to catch her before she fell.

When Sam felt arms of security grab hold of her waist, she opened her eyes to see that she wasn't dead. But was instead, flying with the Ghost Kid. "Do you have the thermos?" she asked him as they flew.

"Yeah, but we need to get her to revert back to her ghost form." He said.

"Well then I've got a plan." She mentioned smugly.

"You do?" he stared at her surprised.

Landing gently on the ground, Sam told him, "Keep her occupied for a moment. Make sure that she _doesn't _move from where she is. Trust me, okay?" she stated.

Danny stared into her violet eyes briefly and nodded, "Hey, meat-head! Ever considered retiring to my friend's stomach?" he taunted before flying into the air to zap her with his ghost blast again. The meat-monster roared and withered pathetically as it was shot over again and again in different places.

Sam, after making sure Danny was sticking with her plan, turned around to run towards the fire alarm. Her fingers gingerly grasped the red handle, and using all that was left of her strength, she pulled down. Blaring alarms shot through the entire school, making Sam and Danny grasp their ears painfully at the throbbing sound. After a few moments, the sprinklers turned on and washed over the three in the gym heavily. At the moment the meat-monster grew in contact with the water, it started to move around to try and escape.

_At least all this stupid make-ups washing off of me, _Sam grinned as she scrubbed her face with her hand. The liquid mashed colours staring up to her from her palm.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!**" it cried. Its face and body started to melt, slowly dripping down and down onto the floor. Danny, upon seeing this, started to blast the monster repeatedly to try and make the process faster. "**NOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE!**"

"Believe it, meaty." Danny quipped quickly before blasting it more.

After a few moments, the meat-monster was washed away into nothingness and all that was left behind was the ghostly form of a plump, green-skinned dead cafeteria lady. Funny how Sam thought that she really didn't look as if she was that much different than the one they already had. It was just this one was dead, green and fatter than the normal lunch lady. She wondered for a second why the actual lunch lady didn't notice the ghost one before. But she shook her head; she had more things to think about than the cafeteria lunch lady.

Danny landed onto the ground and grabbed the thermos which was slung over his shoulder. Uncapping it, a blue spectral of light came from it and he pointed it at the Lunch Lady. It sucked her in and he capped it as soon as she was gone, the side reading _1 Ghost captured _in red_. _Sam looked at Danny and smiled. "Thanks. For everything. Without you, who knows what she would have done to me." She gushed, feeling slightly disgusted with herself for sounding like it.

Danny felt embarrassed, "Well, uh, you're welcome. It's sort of the kind of thing that I do, anyways. So uh, let's get out of here before they, um, blame everything on us." He smiled sheepishly at her. For some reason, this girl intimidated him and he didn't even know why.

Danny grabbed her by the waist and fought down a blush before turning them both intangible. They phased through the school walls towards the front of the school building. Letting her land softly, Danny stayed afloat a few inches off the ground, not trusting his knees because he was sure they felt like jelly and wouldn't hold his weight. He looked at her and felt some sort of remorse.

"Uh, about what happened back there? I'm – I'm sorry for being a bad teammate and not showing up before..." he replied regretfully. He was supposed to be the hero, and what does he do? Almost get someone killed because he wasn't able to find an excuse to leave to transform. Oh God, did he feel so stupid and mean.

"Don't worry about it. You saved me, and that's what matters. I don't care if you showed up late, so stop beating yourself over it." Sam said. And before she even knew what _she_ was doing, she latched herself onto Danny. Giving him probably the first hug she's ever given out willingly to anyone.

Danny blushed bright red. _Holy crap, a girl is __**hugging **__me. What do I do? _Danny panicked in his thoughts. And slowly, as if time stood still, he gingerly wrapped his arms around her and returned it. _Oh god, this is embarrassing. I've never been hugged by a girl except for mom and Jazz in my entire life! And it sort of...feels nice..._

But as soon as he started to enjoy it, she pulled away. A small bit of pink settled on her cheeks and she smiled sheepishly at him. Danny rubbed the back of his head and smiled back. A small and tense silence spread out between them. "My name's Samantha Manson, but call me Sam," She said at him in a friendly voice. She stretched her hand out towards him, "what's yours?"

_Oh no..._Danny quickly scrambled his mind for a name, anything cool. "My name's Danny...Phantom. Yeah, it's uh, Danny Phantom." He stuttered as he grabbed her hand shaking. _Oh my god Danny, that was probably the stupidest name you've ever thought of. She's __**obviously **__going to figure out the connection of Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom! I mean, the last names practically are the same thing! _Danny cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Nice to meet you, Danny Phantom." Sam smiled brightly. The name suited him, something human yet very mysterious.

"_Pride and Prejudice, _Ms Manson! Ms Manson, where on earth were you?"

Sam released Danny's gloved hand to look back and see Mr Lancer running towards her, a panicked expression fitted on his face. Sam looked back at Danny, who smiled, "Well, looks like that's my cue to leave."

"Wait! Will I – ever see you again?" Sam asked hesitantly. She didn't sound too needy or desperate, did she? It was just, he was so fascinating and _different_, and she wanted to learn so much more about him. Why wasn't he a bad ghost? How did he die? What kept him here from moving on? What did he want to achieve by helping people? Did he used to have a family? And where were they now? There were so many questions that plagued Sam's mind, so many answers that she wanted.

"I'll always be in the sky." He said softly, his glowing green eyes boring into her violet ones.

And with that, he took off onto the bright blue skies and fluffy clouds. A whispy ghost tail trailing on after him. Sam stared at his flying form growing smaller and smaller into the sky, a drunken smile played at her lips.

"Ms Manson. What happened to you? Are you alright?" Mr Lancer asked her worriedly as Sam turned around.

She still had the smile, and she replied in a breezy tone, "Never better Mr L."

* * *

><p><strong>Er, was this good? I think the ending was a little awkward and choppy but nyah, can't really think of anything else to write to make it better *shrugs* I know that this will sound needy but still, if you are reading this story and not reviewing, please do! A small one with one word I don't mind! Just at least give me an idea of who is reading this :) Argh, sorry if that sounded to clingy. :P<strong>

**Please review! :D**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	5. Life Is Soooo Out To Get Me

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, not much action as the last one but eh, DannyxSam a little bit in this one. I did get a little bit of writer's block at first but then I happily overcame it after a while. I know where's this story's properly going now. :D :3 Eh, don't have much to say...**

**Disclaimer: -.- Pfft, you know what I'm supposed to right here...**

* * *

><p>The next few days were probably the best days of her entire life.<p>

Sure, there was the occasional attack of some major or sometimes idiotic ghost and sure, most people were hurt and zapped in the process but hey – it beat the regular school life. Ever since that day she met Danny Phantom, her life's been better than ever. More ghosts were attacking the school and Amity Park, which made people more concerned about _them _rather than plan ways of making her school life a living hell. And also drop in the fact that Phantom visited her to hang out, was another awesome bonus to the package.

"So, what's it like being a ghost?" Sam asked him as she popped another piece of chocolate into her mouth. They were both lounging; Phantom was more like floating off the ground though, in her bedroom.

She'd invited him to her house to hang that day, since she had no friends and her parents were more concerned about preppy things with their rich snobby friends – she had all the free time in the world. Her grandma on the other hand didn't really care about what she did in her free time. So she was all alone in her house, she really didn't mind though. Silence was better at most times.

"Uh, it's like being human I guess. Scratch the fact that you can fly, turn invisible, walk through walls and all that other stuff. It's not that different I think, but I guess I'm not the best person to tell you that kind of stuff." He shrugged.

There was something strange about his expression that Sam without thinking blurted out, "Why not?" she cocked her head to the side and frowned a little.

"Let's just say that I'm a _special _kind of ghost." He answered nonchalantly, lying back idly in the air.

"How _are _you special?" she asked with pure curiosity.

Danny hesitated for moment. Considering whether or not spill the beans that he was only half-ghost. It wasn't a really good idea trusting someone this easily, but on the other hand Sam was a very trustworthy person. They've gone through hell in _one day _and there was some kind of bond between them that even a total moron like _Dash_ would notice. But he considered even though he really wanted to trust her with his half-ghost status, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"I'd rather not say. It's sort of personal." He responded.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to push you or something." She apologized quickly, feeling like a jerk for butting in his business.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind, it's natural to be curious. I mean I've gotten through a lot of crap for being like that." He shrugged while watching the dark ceiling above him. "And if you don't mind me asking, I'm not being rude or anything and it's not that I don't enjoy your company – don't you have any other friends to hang with at this time?" he laid on his stomach in the air so his green eyes could see her.

Sam scowled a little and muttered bitterly, "No. Everyone considers me as the _Goth freak_. Like anyone would like to even think about hanging out with me. Everyone's living in their own little bubble of corporal power and not even realizing how bad it is. No one even_ knows _that even _'freaks' _have feelings. It makes me sick to see everyone so _judgemental _and shallow. No ever sees pass the faces and clothes anymore. Like a cheerleader, nice to see but truly a dragon in disguise. Even a nerd, he might actually be someone worthwhile but no one even gets past his love for school or science." She shook her head with disgust. Sam looked back at the flying ghost and smiled apologetically, "Sorry for spilling that all out at you. I just needed to let that off my chest."

Danny quickly said, "No, I know what you mean. I know what it feels like."

"You mean that you've been treated like that before you died?" Sam asked. Why would anyone want to be mean to someone like him? He seemed like a great guy to hang out with.

Danny looked up at her and replied, "Yeah, to put it like that."

Sam smiled at the fact that she found someone that was just an outsider like her. She'd finally found someone worthwhile talking to, someone that wasn't stupid or that oblivious to the _real _deal. Even if he was a ghost, it didn't matter. She surpassed the fact that she was ever normal, it didn't matter her first friend was a ghost – it still counted that she had a friend.

"You have no idea how glad I am that I've finally found someone who _isn't _shallow. I don't care that you're a ghost. It still counts." She chuckled humourlessly but gave him a genuine smile.

Danny looked up to her and smiled back. But it didn't really reach his eyes. He felt guilty. Guilty, because before he saved her life, he treated her just like an outsider. Guilty, because he thought of her in that same shallow way that he hated. And he hated the fact that she was right about him. He didn't really deserve a friend like her, he was a hypocrite. He acted just like Dash and the A-list. He wanted to blast himself for being so stupid. Sam was a really good friend; she was a strong person – unlike him.

"So, um, who treats you like that?" he thought that maybe if he knew who was making her feel bad, he'd give them a little ghostly payback. For some reason, he felt that it was the best way to pay back for the bad things he'd thought and said about her.

Sam blinked at the fact that he was interested about her life. No one's ever been considerate about her feelings and it made her a little embarrassed at the attention. "Well, there's the _A-list_. Argh, even the _name _brings a disgusting taste in my mouth. Especially _Paulina. _She's such a shallow little witch; I wish that she'd go die or something. Argh, I just _hate her._" Sam growled.

Danny did a take-back at her expression of fury. Paulina seemingly did something really bad to her and he was sort of afraid that Sam would hit him for it. She seriously looked like Skulker about to explode him to bits. Sam, upon seeing Danny's scared expression started laughing.

"Relax; I'm not going to hit you! It's just that she really pisses me off!" Sam laughed loudly.

Danny pouted, "I knew that! It's just that – I thought it was, you know; better to just move a little further away from you. This dark corner's sort of nice..." He retorted defensively, his white bangs hanging over his eyes in a cute way.

"_Please, _you were _so _scared of me right then! And you're the _ghost. _That corner's filled with spiders by the way." Sam almost fell off her bed laughing.

"Wait, what? Spiders? ARRGH!" Danny cried as the creepy six-legged insect tried to crawl up to his head. "Get it off! Get it off!"

He started to use his hands to swat it away from his hair, but he was afraid that he'd touch it then. Another second and Danny remembered that he was in his ghost form and turned intangible so the hairy creature feel right through him. He looked annoyed.

"I really have to stop forgetting that." He said with exhilarated and annoyed frown on his face. "Are you done yet?"

He directed his question to Sam, who during his little episode was laughing her ass off. When she heard him talking to her, Sam stopped, "No," She said honestly before falling into a massive laughing fit again.

"You might as well laugh yourself into a coma." Danny retorted annoyed and crossed his arms.

"Alright, I'm done." Sam said with the laughter still in her voice.

"Glad to see that I amuse you so much."

"Sorry." She choked down another laugh upon seeing his annoyed face.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Neither would admit it, but they enjoyed each other's company through their little play-fights. Danny admitted it that even if he had Tucker, being friends with Sam was different. He liked her sense of humour and sharp wit. She didn't talk about computers and PDA's all the time (or loves them in a really creepy way). It was refreshing being around someone else for a change. He loved Tucker like a brother, but being with Sam was like flying. It was thrilling, exciting and something totally different. Not everyone could do it and not everyone had the pleasure of doing it. He liked it. He liked hanging out with her.

Sam always thought being on her own was the best way to pass through life. When you were acquainted with friends, she always thought that they'd only stab you in the back. She never knew why people bothered being friends or why they had the sudden urge to connect with others just like them. She realized then that they only wanted _acceptance. _Human beings craved for it; Sam knew then that it felt great to talk to someone that shared the same interests and views. It was new, something that she's never experienced before. Her family was never really there for her, except for her grandmother, she's never had any friends so she's never truly understood friendship, love or loyalty. They were so foreign to someone like her. Being with Danny Phantom – talking, meeting him – made her realize that she's missed a lot out on life.

Oh boy has she missed out a _whole freaking lot. _

"So what do you do when you're not kicking ghost butt?" Sam said changing the subject from his embarrassment.

"I dunno, flying, just hanging out by myself. There's not really much to do around here when people run away screaming whenever I get near them." Danny shrugged, using his words carefully to not give anything away.

Sam was about to reply back when her mother's voice drifted from her door. Danny and Sam's heads snapped towards the dark wood, "Sam? Honey, are you there? I want to introduce you to some friends of mine!" her sugary voice said sweetly.

Looking at each other in sync, Danny waved a goodbye at her before phasing out her window. She stared at the same where he was floating for a few more moments. Then she turned around to the door.

"Yeah, mom. Coming." She called back darkly. She really didn't want to stop talking to Danny, but she had to listen to her mom. The sooner she was done with her mom, the sooner she'd get back to talking to him.

* * *

><p>The next day was boring. It was the complete definition of utter distain and boringness. Sam's never realized that the school day could go that slow. Where were all the ghost attacks? Why wasn't anything interesting happening? Why did everything stop being fun? Why was Mr Lancer able to finish his sentences without the fire alarm going off or something? Nothing made sense anymore!<p>

Ghosts just don't take a vacation or something.

Sam sighed and dropped her head onto her desk, she wanted to sleep. She wanted to fall asleep so badly she'd gladly do it right there and snore her head off – but she still had two more periods to go. And she wasn't even sure she was going to handle it. Suddenly, Mr Lancer's boring lecture was interrupted when he said, "Yes, Mr Fenton?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" his boyish voice sounded skitterish.

Sam raised her head to stare questionably at the raven-haired boy to her left. He looked stiff and tired; he's been asking to go to the bathroom a lot lately. Ever since that day the Lunch Lady attacked the school in fact. It was so weird, he always had some kind of excuse to leave the classroom and he'd always come back as if he's been in a battle for his life or something. Something tells Sam that he wasn't really truthful about going to the bathroom...

He was always looking so tired and alert. Something was definitely strange with him. But Sam wasn't being a stalker or anything; other people have noticed his sudden change in attitude too.

Mr Lancer had this curious look on his face as well, like he was thinking about the same thoughts that Sam was. The A-list also teased Danny about going to the bathroom a lot, spreading rumours about his little bathroom problem. He always looked so panicked, being more clumsy than usual; his pants had fallen down more than about five times that week only. Something was defiantly up. But then again, it wasn't any of Sam's business wasn't it? And wasn't he the kid that she swore herself to be careful about? But something was odd about this kid, something that made Sam want to know what the hell was going on with him.

"Very well, but then it's your education that's at stake here." His dull voice said.

And with that, the Fenton boy jumped from his seat and ran from the class. _Let's just hope that he's only got bathroom problems for now. My life's already complicated enough..._Sam thought as she watched him run into the hallway.

"Good news children. It seems like the school board has given me permission to start another mid-year class assignment. And look! It has to be a report all about some book that you all hate and probably will never understand in your small, averagely close-minded brains! How wonderful!"

Sam groaned. That was it, the evidence all added up together. The school was _defiantly _out to get her and make her life more complicated than it already needs to be. It all made sense when every year she had to put up with those _stupid _mid-year assignments from Lancer's class. And it didn't help when the subjects were seriously messed up and stupid. _Things could not get any worse..._Sam thought before Mr Lancer looked up from his assignment sheet with a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh look at that, and I will be assigning partners. It is a paired up project after all, no exchanges or refunds." He added brightly in his dull voice.

_Scratch that, things will only get worse,_ Sam groaned and dropped her head to her desk once more.

Mr Lancer came around to drop a small piece of scrap paper of her desk. Looking up, Sam realized that he was doing the same to the other students. Grabbing the sheet of paper, Sam looked at the two messily scrawled words and wished that someone would shoot her right there and then.

"These will be your partners for the next month. Get into your pairs and start working. This project is very important and both of you will have to work extremely hard on them." He addressed the class before sitting back on his desk to start grading more tests.

_Oh god please let someone shoot me. Please let me DIE! _Sam groaned loudly in her head. Because she really couldn't wish for an even worse partner, the two words on the piece of paper in her hand basically just ruined her life. She glared at the small scrap of paper as if it was the entire reason her life was falling into ashes, because it read the two words that completely changed her entire life.

_Danny Fenton._

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Good? Bad? Total crap? :P Lol, tell me! I know there's a load of people favourating, alerting this story and the others and I love you all for it! I was so happy seeing all those emails in my inbox! <strong>

**Please review! **

**Luvs Twikadevra :3**


	6. First Impressions Are Always The Worst

**Hey people, not too happy with chapter. So far, I think this is the worst chapter in the entire story :P Lol. Also, I don't hate these plays - much but for the sake of the story Sam does :P Danny's narrative in this chapter! So be excited! :D**

**Disclaimer: No -.- **

* * *

><p>Right then and there, Sam wasn't sure whether or not to jump and run out of this classroom. Her grades <em>weren't that <em>important were they? Besides, it's not like anyone would miss her or anything. People in the ninth grade didn't notice things like that – they were too caught up in whatever to notice others.

She couldn't believe that of all people, she was stuck with _Danny Fenton. _

The guy was cute, she admits but then again, he was another Dash-clone in the making. It sucked because she actually thought that he was an okay-ish person...until that fateful day she saved his butt from getting kicked. The thanks she got? Well, you must remember from the first chapter...

If not, he called her a Goth freak and left it to that.

See why she was so reluctant to work with this guy? See why this was _not _a good idea to work with him for a month? Sam already bet that he'd blow her off to do all the work by herself, and spend his entire time playing _Doom _or something. Sam scowled at Mr Lancer's shiny, bald head, cursing his very existence. He did this on purpose; he _knew _that Sam didn't like Danny and _purposely _put them together.

He really wants some kid dead, doesn't he?

Sam sighed, knowing that there was nothing she could do to change her partner. The last time she tried doing that, she ended up having to work with Paulina after-school for an _hour_. And she really didn't want a repeat of that situation. Anyway, her _partner _wasn't even in the class so Sam decided that she'd just look at all the possibilities that they could do.

Grabbing the sheet from her desk, her violet-coloured eyes scanned the play titles quickly. _Hmmm...most of them are easy, but then again I don't want to do some sappy romance play..._she thought sceptically. She looked them over again: _Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, Othello, Jane Eyre, Phantom of the Opera...etc. _Sam mulled over the thought of doing the last one, it was dark and romantic. It had good twists and the language wasn't that hard to understand, so it wasn't really a bad subject to do – but that only depended on if her _partner _agreed with her.

_To hell what he thinks, _Sam snapped in her head before opening her notebook to write down everything that she remembered about _Phantom of the Opera_. She didn't remember that much though. Sam spent her entire last summer going to a special Gothic camp. They reviewed about dark, twisted plays and learned about _Phantom of the Opera_. For some reason, the story called to her but the story wasn't anything like her life at all. But still – it was interesting, amazing how the characters of Eric and Christine were played out. Her parents of course didn't know where she went during the afternoons...it was her so-called dirty little secret.

After a while, Sam started doodling on the sides of her notebook. Twirling her pencil in her hand, she suddenly remembered that Danny was her partner and realized that he wasn't even back yet. It had been about ten minutes and he was still missing. God, how much time does a guy even need to go to the bathroom? Honestly...

Looking back at her doodles, Sam realized to her embarrassment – that she'd drawn very familiar eyes...those every eyes that belonged to a very special ectoplasmic being. Sam fought down her blush and grabbed her rubber to furiously rub away those glinting mischievous eyes. She couldn't think things like about Phantom, he was a ghost for crying out loud! He was dead and she was alive, their relationship would never work. And it's not like he likes her that way anyway...

_Stop thinking these thoughts Sam! _She cried out in her head.

_**Oh just admit that your attracted to the guy already...**_her head countered.

_He's a ghost for Pete's sake. And he's only my friend._

_**Sure keep telling yourself that...**_

Sam shook out her annoying conscious and tried to concentrate on her work. Danny _still _wasn't back from the bathroom and the class was going to end any minute. She didn't want to have to resort to chasing after him to tell him about their project after class. It just made things _much _more awkward than they should be. Glancing back at Mr Lancer's bored and clearly uninterested expression of grading tests, she turned to look at the other students who were clearly not discussing anything about the class project.

Their mindless chatter was a nice change for once, which meant that Sam could relax for a few more minutes until the bell rang. She looked idly back at her notebook and started doodling mindlessly. Strange images, swirls and sketchy lines came into mind as her hand moved the pencil along with her brain knowing. Her ears blocked out the noises as her violet eyes stayed fixated in the white-lined paper. After what seemed like hours to Sam, her eyes blinked away the trance feeling to realize to her horror – that she'd drawn the Phantom.

It was a head-shot. But still the Ghost Boy nonetheless. She flicked her eyes back and forth to the people seating near her to see if anyone had seen her drawing. Sam quickly flipped the page over with a panicked expression and heart, hoping greatly that no one had seen that.

_Aw great, I'm becoming a freaking stalker now..._she thought with annoyance.

She half-heartedly smacked her forehead lightly to knock some sense into her head. She _cannot, literally can't _feel any romantic feelings for the Phantom. If she did then it would mean trouble. He was a ghost and she was a human – _it would never work out between them. _She'd never be accepted by anyone else ever again. If her parents knew about this – she didn't want to know how they'd even react.

The door opening slammed Sam back into reality. She seemed to be too deep in her thoughts all the time, didn't she? Her head snapped up to see a _very _tired and sore Danny Fenton. Her brow arched at his weak and tired expression, his hair was messed up more than normal and he was slouching as if all of his energy was drained completely from his body. His ice-blue eyes were half open and dull. What on earth was wrong with this kid?

"Glad you could grace us with your presence Mr Fenton. Now please go over to Miss Manson so you can work together on your project." Mr Lancer duly noted before returning to his test papers, aching to be marked.

Danny looked at Sam. Ice-blue meet violet. And then suddenly, the entire world melted away. It was just the two of them, both wrapped up in their small little bubble. Nothing about the outside world mattered to them anymore. Nothing about ghosts, or work or friends. It was just Sam and Danny. Danny and Sam. The two of them. No one else.

It was Sam first who looked away.

Confusion laced her mind and features. _What the __**hell **__was that? _Sam wondered greatly. That single moment that seemed to change her forever – and she didn't even know it. Danny, seeing that Sam looked away, turned to the side too. Wondering what on earth that look was...

Shaking it from his head, Danny went back to his next to the right of Sam. Sitting sideways, he decided that he was completely over-reacting about the look. It was just a brief glance between them. It didn't mean anything, right? Now, all he had to do was make sure that his secret would stay one...

_Okay Fenton. Stay cool and don't give anything away about ghosts. Don't say anything about them or hint. Just make sure to keep away from that subject and you'll make through this project-thingy easily still with your secret..._suddenly Danny dawned onto something that occurred to him, _wait – what project? _

"Uh – what's this project?" Danny asked with a puzzled expression. Rubbing the back of his head with confusion.

Sam answered absentmindedly, "Well it's a Literature project that we work on for the next four weeks. Basically, we choose a book from this list and research all that there is to know about it. The plot, the characters, the writer and the history. Then we go in about the story and when it was first published, how the writer came to the idea and everything. _Then _we've got to go into the writer. About how _his _life was and everything."

Danny blinked before soaking all her words in. "So it's technically gonna take up _a lot _of my time isn't it?" he groaned.

"Pretty much."

"Great. Just great." Danny mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey – I'm not thrilled about this either. But if you make me do all the work than I swear I will maim you so hard you'd have a permanent residence in the hospital." Sam threatened clearly.

Danny held his hands up in a surrendered way, "Wouldn't dream of it." He squeaked. Cursing himself for sounding like such a sissy, but then again – Sam was freaking scary when she was mad or threatening at you. "So...what book are we doing?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It's free choice kind of thing. Here's the sheet, I can't bother to say them all." Sam handed the sheet over to Danny and watched as his eyes skilfully read the titles.

After a moment his ice-blue eyes met her violet ones again, "Uh – all these plays are rubbish." He mumbled.

Sam snorted a laugh, "Tell me about it."

"Which ones the easiest?" he asked, looking at the sheet again.

"I dunno; whichever. Just choose one that isn't stupid like, _Romeo and Juliet_." She mocked the name.

Danny threw a questioned brow at her, "You don't like _Romeo and Juliet_? Isn't that the only play that all girls are in love with?"

Sam stared at him like he was crazy, "As if! Who wants to read about two mentally retarded people loving one another when they just die in the end? Pfft, it's a complete a waste of paper. The only thing I like about it is when they die." She crossed her arms.

Danny was still confused and mildly intrigued, "Seriously? You don't like that kind of romance stuff? I thought all girls did..."

Sam threw her hands in the air in an exhilarated way, "There you go _again _with all that stupid judging crap! When will people get it through their thick skulls that _not everyone _is exactly the same because of what they like and don't? Especially when it comes to genders! And to answer to your question, I don't like stupid sappy cliché stories. Too much for my Gothic nature." Sam exclaimed annoyed.

"Okay, okay. Don't bite my head off!" Danny backed away a little from her outburst.

"Argh, whatever. You know what; let's make this easier for the both of us. You do the work on the author and I do the work on the play then mash them together for the ending. And the play's _Phantom of the Opera._" Sam growled as the bell rang.

Grabbing her things, Sam stalked away from her desk and ran from the room. Not caring about that she was the first out of the room. Not caring that Mr Lancer didn't even know that she was gone. Not knowing that Danny was staring back at her in a sad expression in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Danny stared at Sam's retreating form with a sad face. Great, he blew his shot with ever being friends with her in human form. It looked as if she only liked his ghostly alter-ego. Argh, why was this always happening to him? WHY was it that some people only like human form but hated his ghost one? And vice-versa? The only ones that actually liked the whole of him were Tucker and Jazz. After all, they were his friends – but it still didn't count. They had to like all of him anyway...<p>

Lazily picking up his things from his desk, he escaped his English class to the corridor. _The same one that Sam stormed off into..._his head talked. Danny tried to succumb his thoughts. They really were annoying at the worst of times, always saying things that he didn't feel like or want. He yawned loudly before trying to blink away the sleep from his eyes.

He spent all of last night fighting off ghosts that escaped. He remembered briefly it was Box Ghost, Skulker, Box Ghost, Ember, Box Ghost, Johnny 13 and the Box Ghost...he really needed to get a leash on that guy. He never learns his lesson – even though Danny's kicked him back into the Ghost Zone more times that his Dad clearing out all the fudge in the fridge. Danny was about to reach his locker when the worst possible thing came barrelling down the corridor towards him.

"Hey, _Fentonio_!"

Danny almost groaned out loud. He _so _didn't want to deal with Dash right now. He was tired to the bone, he had a project to work on; he needed to be in shape for all those ghosts later on today _and _he needed to think ways to become friends with Sam in human form. Adding regular Dash-beating to his list was _not _good idea.

"What do you want Dash?" he asked tiredly.

"Nothing really. Just the fact that I flunked my Geometry test and I need a _lo-_ser to take it out on." Dash smirked at Danny.

"Do your worst." Danny weakly stated.

And with that Dash firmly grabbed him and folded him into a small box. When he was satisfied with Fenton's shape, he stuffed him into his locker before slamming it shut with a happy laugh.

Danny sighed before waiting for Dash's footsteps to fade away. When he was more than positive that Dash was gone, he phased himself out of locker and proceeded to get to his Business class. Knowing that he would get another detention for being late again. It's not like it mattered to Danny anyway – the ghost attacks usually got him out of it. But whatever, he needed to deal with all this pain for now. It was the best he could do.

No one ever said this hero thing was easy.

Sam upon reaching her IT class started to feel the small emotion of guilt rise up in her. Okay, maybe she _shouldn't _have been so sharp at that Fenton kid. It's not like he ever did anything wrong right? That is, except for the whole rescue-but-hate-Goths thing. But he was being civil to her in the class so it looked like he was sort-of over that thing. Yet Sam knew that she couldn't _really _trust him that easily.

She'll warm up a little, but only bit by bit. He had to prove that he wasn't a nasty person. But then again, Sam had to keep reminding herself that she didn't have to be this guy's friend anyway. The only reason why she was over-reacting was because of her hormones.

Hormones. Always give you grief don't they?

Danny was cute. But that was as far as Sam let herself go. She needed to concentrate on more important things. Such as the little ghost friend of hers that was going to be visiting her soon enough that afternoon...

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Tell me it didn't suck...or unless you're mean and blunt then tell me it did suck. xP<strong>

**Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra **


	7. Oh No You Didn't

**Hey there. Another update, woo. I'm so cheery aren't I? Sorry but my mom wants me to go with this thing with a people and I don't wanna go even though they're leaving forever and I've known they since I was small. I hardly know them anymore anyways but what the heck. I'll stop talking get to the chase. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm feeling too dreary for something funny to write...-.-**

* * *

><p>"You'd better have a good explanation for this." she hissed angrily. Her arms were crossed as she tapped her foot impatiently at the horror-struck teen.<p>

"I – uh, I...um..." Danny stuttered constantly at the angry Goth. His mind was blank. He couldn't think of anything to say, he was caught – caught like mouse in a mouse trap.

"Oh I'm waiting..." Sam growled as her violet eyes flashed dangerously.

To know why and how this unfortunate scene was happening, you would need to know what happened a few hours earlier that day...

It was a sunny morning when Sam woke up from her bed. She could hear her mother chirping alongside her father in the kitchen downstairs, to some stupid over-all cheesy morning talk show about "How To Handle Your Confused Child" or some other rubbish. These were the days that Sam cursed the sun for shining. Why couldn't she be left alone by that creepy boiling star? Why must it stalk the Earth every morning? The sun was the reason why she was always up so early in the morning.

A creature of the night doomed to a family of morning people. What could be a worse punishment?

Sam groaned in her mattress for a while longer before she unwillingly proceeded towards her bathroom. After a nice hot quick shower, Sam dried out her hair and decided that she'd leave her hair today. Sure her style was unique and she loved it – but at that time, the thought of curling her hair with heated products seemed ugly. After brushing her teeth, she bustled out of the bathroom with her black and purple towel, and headed towards her closet.

Marching up to it, she pulled back the wooden handle to reveal a closet full of dark clothes and shoes. Scanning through the items thoroughly and ended up wearing her favourite loose black band T-shirt, black skinny jeans and converse. Tying her raven hair into a nice high ponytail, she grabbed her purple bag and headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, her mother was dressed in a frilly pink morning dress and humming along to some happy (and very disgusting) tune. She was ordering the maid to cook breakfast – something with bacon Sam was sure of.

Her eyes brightened when they landed on Sam and also were confused, "Trying something new today sweetie? Was this change for some boy?" Pamela Manson interrogated her daughter.

Sam snorted, "No."

Her mother was always assuming things involving some boy. Her mom had a load of boyfriends when she was fourteen. According to her mother's friends and her dad, her mom was the 'life of the party'. Always going out and getting drunk, no doubt. Pamela had wanted Sam to inherit her wild lifestyle and nature – and was truly disappointed when she realized that Sam preferred reading in her room rather than going to wild out-of-control parties.

_Too bad..._Sam thought as she grabbed an apple quickly to escape the kitchen. She really didn't like hanging around her house in the morning. All her parents did was tried persuading her to become a Barbie doll like all the other girls in her school. Her Dad was worse than her Mom about this – and she was lucky that morning that he was running a little late that day.

Sam walked along the sidewalk in the sunny day. The heat beating down the streets gave that sense of home feeling to Sam's body. The heat always calmed her down whenever things were too hectic in her life. It always reminded her that some things would never change no matter how screwed up everything else was. The dark colour of her clothes soaked in the sunny rays, making Sam feel like a thermos out in the sun. But Sam didn't mind – she loved the heat. It was just the light that it gave that only pissed her off in mornings.

Arriving at the school, Sam immediately knew that something was wrong. Of all her days in Casper High, she knew that the teenagers never looked this..._panicky _in the morning. Something was definitely up. And as always – Sam had to know why.

Glancing around the worried students suspiciously, the Gothic teen slowly advanced towards the school entrance. Keeping an eye out for anything strange or – _ghostly. _So far, nothing was out of character except for the fear-stricken faces all around her, but they didn't really matter to Sam anyways. It that aura of fear that brought Sam to suspicion. Since when was the face of fear along students and teachers in Casper High, unless it was a ghost attack?

Never.

Wearily walking the narrow corridors, Sam ignored the mumbling whispers of the student body about her sudden change in appearance. So what if she was wearing jeans and a T-shirt instead of her usual short black tee and purple and green striped skirt with stockings? There wasn't really much difference. They were all still black – save for the band logo.

Rolling her eyes at the gossiping teens, Sam moved towards her locker. Filling in the combination she grabbed her books and was about to head towards class when she saw Danny Fenton enter the school. He was hunched over, his eyes bloodshot with dark rings under them. He looked as he was limping. Overall, he looked terrible. Sam felt a wave of sympathy wash over her as she watched the tired teen make his way towards his locker. He obviously didn't tell anyone about his condition that morning – he might be a complete jerk but he still was a human being with feelings.

Sam mustered up all the courage she could to walk over to his locker. Danny glanced at her with surprised and tired eyes. Sam hurried with her apology so she didn't look stupid or chicken out at the last minute.

"Listen...about yesterday. I – I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that and I was wondering if we could do the research for the project together at this really good library that I know, afterschool."

He seemed like he was thinking slowly, "Uh, yeah sure. Afterschool at the library..." his voice was hoarse. Danny's brain was too tired that morning, all he could do was repeat what others said.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good..." Sam trailed off as she stared at his limp form.

Danny straightened himself up, but as abrupt as he did, he slumped back down. The energy was too much for him. He was all drained out from last night's ghost attacks.

"Yeah – I had to do some stuff yesterday. I didn't get much sleep." Danny whispered to try and not strain his voice.

Sam concluded that this was all she was going to get out of him and decided she'll talk to him afterschool. "Okay then – see you in class." She waved a goodbye before walking away swiftly to Biology with Herman.

Danny stared at her retreating form and as a really awkward thought entered his mind, _she looks really nice today..._

* * *

><p>Sam waited patiently at the front of the school. The day had been boring and uneventful as usual. Standing out at the front of the school wasn't something she regularly did, so she hoped that Danny would get out soon. That is, before her parents or any of their friends mistook this for some stupid afterschool activity.<p>

Encouragement like that was the _last thing _that someone like her needed.

Her violet eyes watched the entrance carefully before going back to the scenery in front of her. She really wanted to leave the school; it always freaked her out when she was alone ever since the Lunch Lady incident. Funny how some people were so traumatized by that day that they blotted it out from their memory – trying to prove to themselves and others that that day ever existed.

Even though the _very_ rough sighting of Danny Phantom – whom no one except her knew – was seen.

At the sudden thought of her ghostly friend, Sam felt a little lurch jump around her stomach. She glared at her shoes below and tried to squash those stupid messy feelings. They weren't supposed to be there, they mess everything up! Another image of his ghostly green eyes flashed through her memory and Sam felt the sudden urge to create that image to life on paper. Her hand was itching to start drawing the curves and sketches.

Her red blush growing darker by the second – her mind started to wonder along by itself. Showing awkward images of the ghost boy, half-traumatizing and half-amusing to Sam. About how cute he looked when he was shy, or when he was embarrassed how his messy white hair hung over his adorable glowing green eyes...

Sam almost face-palmed herself.

She was so becoming like Paulina. She was becoming another obsessed fangirl! Oh God, she really needed to stop thinking things like that. They would only reach her into _huge world_ of trouble.

"Uh, you...okay?" a voice snapped her out from her inner battle of feelings.

Sam snapped up to see a tired Danny Fenton staring oddly at her, "Uh – of course I'm fine. I mean, why wouldn't I be? I'm not sick so I can't be _not _fine so there's nothing to worry about. Psh, you worry too much about others because I'm like, totally fine! Why I am I still talking? I am such a spaz, let's go"

Sam grabbed his wrist and started dragging him towards the library. She cringed at herself for rambling on like an idiot; he probably thinks she's a mental retard now or something. _Great going Sam. That was really normal..._

Danny stared at her dark blush oddly. What the hell just happened? One minute he was talking to her and the next she was blabbering on like Jazz does when she's talking about psychology. And now he was being dragged by the hand to the library...

Did he miss something?

* * *

><p>They reached the library after a short while as Danny was still being dragged by Sam and neither of them had spoken a single word. Danny was too afraid to ask her to let go. Inside, Sam finally let go of Danny and he rubbed his wrist painfully. It was red and sore.<p>

"Uh, why don't I just get us some plays and you find a table?" Sam chuckled nervously.

"Okay..." he said still looking at her oddly.

"Great! I'll be uh – right back." Sam then ran the heck out of there.

Ducking behind a bookshelf, she tried to calm her erratic nerves as well as smack herself on the forehead for good measure. _Okay, __**that**__ was just embarrassing...might as well pretend that never happened than apologize for it because that'll just be more awkward..._she settled.

Trying to hold herself from hiding in shame behind the bookshelf forever, Sam started looking for the literature section in hopes that when she gets back – Danny would _not _ask her what was wrong. The last thing she needed was someone figuring out that she had a crush on the Ghost Boy.

When no one even knew he existed yet.

The library was old, but still up and running. The floor was covered in a dusty plain red carpet that stretched along the entire library. Dim lights hung from the ceiling giving it a medieval and peaceful looking glow. The books were dark, old and _very _interesting. Sam once found herself at the library till midnight, until she was ushered away by the mysterious librarian.

The library was one of the most popular ones used around Amity Park, although not many people knew about it. It held thousands upon millions of books about anything that the average person would want to know about. And Sam herself knew that whichever book that she needed – she got it.

It was as if this place _knew _her thoughts and desires. It was hard to explain the concept of the library because there was _so_ much to tell. Only if experienced, they would understand.

Carefully looking through the book titles, Sam tried finding anything she could find about the play they had to research on. Suddenly, her eye got caught on a book title that sounded interesting: _Mythology For Goths_. It was thick and covered with a dark purple cover. The pages looked yellow and old, and in the dimmed lights she knew that it was the perfect atmosphere for reading. Even though she knew that she was supposed to be working and it had nothing to do with _Phantom Of The Opera _– Sam couldn't resist.

She loved Greek Mythology – it was filled with amazing stories about demigods like Hercules, Achilles, Perseus and so much more. She loved to read about the Greek Gods and what the Greek people believed in. She was such a History buff. Everything old, ruined and dark interested her. She wished that she could've seen all the Greeks and their amazing stories. She loved to read about the heroics that all the famous demigods had done such as Theseus and the Minotaur. About how he had to go in the Labyrinth and used the thread to work his way across the complicated structure. She loved how most of anything didn't make sense – such as Jason abandoning the woman that loved him for some other mortal...

Yeah – mythology was awesome.

_I totally know that I shouldn't be doing this and Danny is waiting for me to get back to him...but a few minutes wouldn't hurt, right? What's the harm in a little reading? _Sam thought hesitantly before she grabbed the dark purple book and opened its thick contents. Setting herself on the dusty red carpet, Sam fell into a world of swords, monsters and heroes.

* * *

><p>It was a long time before Sam's violet eyes finally ripped their intense gaze from the black print. Yawning greatly, she stretched her stiff muscles. The popping noise from her joints raised the question in her head about how long she'd been sitting there.<p>

"Oh no..." Sam whispered horrified.

Just how long _has _she been sitting there? How come Danny didn't try to find her? _Oh no...Danny! _Sam's eyes widened as she ran towards the last place she saw him. The entrance of the library was empty save for the few people that came from outside. Glancing at the large over-decorated clock she felt a little reassured that it was only five and she hasn't been sitting for that long. It had only been about half an hour. But what about Danny? Did he leave? Was he still here waiting for her? Was he mad?

_Oh god...I don't even wanna know. _Sam groaned in her head. She was in a world of trouble for getting carried away with her reading. No doubt Danny was working on their project and thought that she ditched him. She had to find him!

_And apologize..._Sam thought worriedly.

Calming herself down a little, Sam walked towards the tables towards the middle of the library. The tables were simple thick wood, large and square to fit more people and books. They were located in the middle of the library surrounded by thousands of bookcases like a circle of wooden squares. The lighting was a little clearer here.

Sam looked around for any sight of the raven-haired boy. So far, she didn't see him. Did he leave already because he was so mad? Was he still around the place?

_Please still be here so I don't have to apologize tomorrow and embarrass myself again because then that would really suck and then I'd be simmering all over the place because I'd be ashamed of myself..._Sam pleaded. Then she caught sight of his head.

It was near the back of the library, and if it wasn't for his clumsiness, then Sam wouldn't have seen it. He was sort of poking his head out from the complicated bookshelves. She breathed out a huge sigh of relief. He was still here which meant that she could still apologize, probably not get out of being chewed for abandoning him – but it beats an audience she was sure that would be there if Danny wasn't still in the library.

Feeling radically (and very ridiculously) nervous, Sam worked her way over to the suspicious-looking teen. Why was he at the back of library? The only books there were self-help ones – and she really hoped he didn't have personal problems that he'll dump on her. She wouldn't survive if she had to go a month listening to some teenage guy's 'life issues'. Unless, they were ones that she was familiar with. Like saving frogs from being dissected.

Disgusting.

"Hey, what are you doing back here? I'm sorry I bailed on you but..."

Sam's voice trailed off in horror as she saw the vicious and cruel sight before her. Danny was there. Holding her backpack.

Which was ripped in shreds.

Sam stared in shock-horror. Her bag. _Her bag. __**Her bag. **_**HER BAG. **Her Bag. She looked at his face. It looked guilty. A fierce fire roared through her veins. And she was itching to try to see how far her fist could run down his throat.

"You'd better have a good explanation for this."

Because he wasn't going to get out of library alive_._

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Tell me, I'm feeling dreary at the moment. <strong>

**Please review.**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	8. Another FML Moment, Stupid Box Ghost

**Argh, I know. I've been missing for ages. I'm sorry this update is late. Technically, I haven't been having any writing motivation for a while now and writing this chapter was difficult since I almost have no idea were this is going. I know where its going for now, but I have no idea how it would end...**

**This starts from when Sam leaves Danny to find a table for them from the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Pfft, I wouldn't be here if I didn't own this. I'd be planning about ten seasons of Danny Phantom with a load of SamxDanny fluff...*dreams off into La-la land***

* * *

><p>When the coast was clear, Danny sighed at his own bad luck.<p>

Things were not going well that day. He hardly got any sleep last night thanks to all those ghost attacks unexpectedly happening everywhere. It took him till four in the morning just to get rid of them all, including with Tucker's help. And that wouldn't have even happened if he wasn't careless enough to release them all by accident when Danny caught them all the first time.

So after messily getting himself ready that day, Danny found out that he had absolutely no energy left in his body – and was forced to drag himself to school to not arouse suspicion.

He didn't even get a chance to do any of his homework last night. Which caused him to get an all expensed paid; one-way ticket to a triple detention. Which he didn't even know existed until that moment. It got even better (worse) when Sam asked to study afterschool when he was sure he wasn't able to, thanks to the zero brain capacity he had at the moment.

And after (a freaking long time) of convincing Lancer to let him do all his detentions tomorrow, he was stuck in this old library with the Goth girl – trying to do his English project that he was sure he was going to fail in.

Yeah – being a superhero wasn't everything it cut out to be.

It did help at times when things got really difficult, allowing him an easy sort-of-cheating way out. But everyone's got tough love to go with. He just got stuck with the heavier load. And now at the situation in hand; Danny was trying to find any book and try cram everything he could remember about _Phantom Of The Opera _in five minutes before Sam came back. So he wouldn't look like he didn't do anything at all for the project.

She made it crystal clear that day that if he had to go ghost too many times – she would bring some serious damage onto him. And just like his very own luck, a whisp of blue left his mouth. The shivering feeling of the trail washing over his body.

"Oh no...Why here? Why now?" he cursed. His ice-blue eyes darting around quickly.

Looking around, Danny scanned for suspecting people that were looking at his direction. After concluding that most of them were preoccupied with their own work; Danny sneakily ducked behind a bookcase. His ice-blue eyes quickly searched the dusty shelves before letting the familiar double ice-blue rings wash over him.

Starting from his waist they split into half, travelling over the teen's body. His clothes changed into the familiar stance of a polarized hazmet suit. His once ice-blue eyes turned into their ghostly green, his raven hair flashed pure brilliant white.

Floating into the air, he turned himself invisible and phased through the bookshelves. His legs turned into a whispy tail, giving him faster access and time. He searched every shelf there was around him and even the top and bottom floors. After a while, Danny still wasn't able to locate the ghost. Had his ghost sense just gone off for no reason?

_No...that's not it..._Danny steeled his gaze around the library. Staring at the bland colours of the floor and walls, he knew that the ghost was around here somewhere. He just needed to know where it was.

Flying around lazily, Danny started to get bored. Maybe the ghost was gone, and he was about to change back...until coloured blue mist escaped his mouth again, the cold feeling cooling the inside of his mouth.

He flew quickly, small sheets of paper flying from his impact making the people around him quirk their brows with confusion. He flew towards the end of the library, half sure that whatever was trigging his ghost sense – was hiding here. The books were dustier and older here, the suspended sign hung above his head reading: _Self-help Non-fiction._

_No wonder it's so old. I bet old geezers probably visit this place...and probably Jazz..._Danny snickered to himself.

Looking around, he saw nothing but up stacked up boxes of useless paper.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL CARDBOARD, BOXES AND SQUARE!" a totally obnoxious voice rang through his ear.

"Huh?" Danny spun around to stare at the plump guy in overalls floating in the air.

Danny scrunched his eyebrows at him. The Box Ghost? Again? He was taken away from his studying because of the Box Ghost? Seriously?

"Uh sure. Let's get this over with, gotta get back to studying." Danny ushered him. He wasn't joking – he really needed to get back before Sam thought that he ditched her.

"STUDY? THERE WILL BE NO TIME TO STUDY! PREPARE TO BE CRUSHED BY THE BOXES OF FINN MACDONALD'S OLD AND OVERUSED LIBRARY CHECKS!" he yelled before raising his hands.

"Who's Finn Macdonald?"

Swirling green energy wrapped themselves around the boxes stacked around them. The Box Ghost then flung his arms towards Danny. His face spilt into a maddening grin at the so-called **doom** he was putting on the halfa. Danny went intangible with a bored expression. His face clearly reading a _dude...really?_ Look. The boxes flew straight through him and landed messily on each other on the carpet.

"You can't be serious. They _actually _let guys like you wonder around here?" Danny quirked at the thought.

Then deciding that playing around wasn't best for the time, he flew forwards aiming a kick at the Box Ghost's stomach. Hoping that ghosts couldn't puke.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so maybe this isn't so bad. Just think of the bright side to this – oh who am I kidding, I'm dead. I'm going to officially be a full ghost when all this is over.<em>

Danny stared in panicked horror at the shredded purple bag, dead in his hands. During that little squabble with the Box Ghost accidently, Sam's bag which had been at first lying idly on their study table – flew into the library's paper shredder.

Danny managed to phase the bag through the glass, saving about almost nothing of its contents. Only small bits of shredded textbooks lay inside. The seams were torn apart and looked like jagged teeth that have been clawed, broken and grinded against stone. And the only thought at first that ran through Danny's mind was why the hell the library even had a paper shredder...

Until it dawned onto him that he was holding the bag of a Goth that would very likely rip his heart out for ruining her bag.

That was when the panic settled in.

Heart beating furiously against his ribcage, Danny felt like it was the end of the world. Not even going through the Fenton Ghost Portal and getting fused with ectoplasm was this scary compared to what Sam would do when she got her hands on him.

In fact – getting fused with ghostly energy looked like eating cake next to get his head handed to him by Sam.

"Hey, what are you doing back here? I'm sorry I bailed on you but..."

The world exploded at that moment. _Tell my rocket ship that I love her..._Danny prayed desperately as he turned to the side. His terrified gaze met her shocked violet ones and he knew right then that she would never forgive him. They'd get back to being total strangers giving each other the cold shoulder.

Great.

Before he had a chance to explain himself, Sam hissed, "You'd better have a good explanation for this." her eyes flashed with anger, his arms crossed with an aggressive stance.

Good lord she was _angry._ Danny felt his throat dry up, making words impossible to escape his mouth. Whatever he had planned to say right then – was suddenly flying right out of the window. He was unable to say the right words.

"I – uh, I...um..."

"Oh I'm waiting..." she snarled, tapping her claw-like fingers against her arm smoothly.

More panic rose up inside him body. Why wasn't he saying anything! The horrible feelings of fear pummelled down his stomach, making it clench and unclench uncomfortably. The nervousness racked up inside him. He couldn't deny that he was in some seriously deep shit.

"Look, this is all a _huge _misunderstanding..." his voice came back to him, but the fear was still clear in his tone.

"Do explain." She replied calmly with an erratically, psychotic stare on her face.

Words failed him again as he stuttered constantly, unable to tell her the truth because she's accuse him of lying. And unable to think of a good enough lie to pass through her. She was a smart girl after all – proven worthy by her good grades, so lying wasn't probably even an option. But Danny tried anyway.

"Um...there was some...kid and he – uh wanted some...gum! Yeah, gum. And when I – uh said that he couldn't have any...he uh – tore up your bag?"

Sam raised her eyebrow at him. Some of anger subdued because of his bad lying and the fact that it was funny watching him do so. But really...why was he lying? What the hell happened to her bag? Was it so wrong not to tell her so that she wouldn't pummel him into a bloody pulp? What was he hiding?

"Do you know what I had in that bag? I had everything in there! There were my books, my pencils, my sketches and stories! I had my Dumpty Humpty CD's in there because my parents don't approve of them as well as the only pair of decent clothes that I owned! Even my IPod, which by the way cost a lot of money _and_ was one of a kind! I'm never going to find that shade of black and purple anywhere else in the world!" as she ranted on, the anger started to boil in her blood.

"And did you know that I had special hand-crafted bracelets in there from my dead best friend? Did you know that I had so many books there that I needed to return? I had notes from every single class since the beginning of the year! Where the hell am I going to get them again? And I can't believe that you still have the _nerve _to _lie _to me about what happened to _my bag._"

Danny felt like shrinking to the size of an ant from her fierce glare. Oh god, he really messed up this time didn't he? Bracelets made from her dead best friend? That would push _anyone _over the edge, as well as the fact that Sam was already emotionally unstable – not that he'll ever admit it over his dead body – but this was really bad. What on earth was he going to do now?

Danny just stared at her, guilt and apology over-flowing his eyes. Battling his emotions, Danny wasn't able to give a proper response back to the distressed girl. And without his knowledge, the shredded bag was suddenly ripped away from his trembling hands.

"Never mind. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She fumed and stomped away. Her black steel boots thumping loudly on the carpet.

Watching her retreating form, Danny smacked himself on the head. The overwhelming feeling of guilt crushing him. He blew his shot.

Again.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you okay?"<p>

Danny glanced up to see his best friend, Tucker Foley, looking at him worriedly. Tucker saw that his best friend looked very guilty; something was definitely off with his friend. Did some ghost mess him up yesterday?

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied absentminded.

_Yeah, as fine as being crushed by the horrible feeling of guilt and regret..._Danny muttered darkly in his thoughts. He still felt horrible for getting Sam's bag shredded yesterday. And knowing her – she'd probably try to avoid him any way possible. Even if they were working on the same project together, she'd find a way.

"Look man, I've known you since forever. So I know when something's up. Don't try to lie to your best friend." Tucker insisted.

Danny sighed at Tucker's stubbornness, "Yesterday, I went to this library with the Goth girl, you know, Sam Manson? It was to work on that English project that we got on Monday. She's my partner."

"Yeah, so? You're lucky you got her. She's like, the smartest person in our year – besides me of course."

Danny gave an amused but weak, smile at his friend. Leave it to Tucker to still find a way to sound egotistical when Danny was feeling bad.

"Yeah – but that wasn't it. She left me alone for a bit to find some books and...That's when the _problem _started."

Tucker's eyes widened in realization as his hesitant words. "Did she – _see?_"

Danny shook his head, "If only...the Box Ghost showed up again and somehow her bag ended up in the library's paper shredder!"

"Wait a minute – the library has a paper shredder?"

Danny shot a glare at his Techno-geek friend.

"Ok, okay. Sorry, but seriously – what happened?" he asked, his attention completely focused on Danny. His PDA hung forgotten in his hand.

Danny's head hung with shame and embarrassment, "She blamed me for what happened of course. Like she'd believe me if I actually told her that some stupid ghost threw her bag into the paper shredder in the first place! She'd think I was lying _and _nuts. She got _really _mad and then just left."

"Ouch." Tucker cringed, "Harsh."

"I deserve it. I mean – I'm a half-ghost for Pete's sake. The least I could do was save her from the Lunch Lady, but then I can't even stop the _Box Ghost _from destroying her school bag? I must be the worst superhero ever." Danny sighed.

"Hey, don't beat yourself over it. Sure you messed up. But that was only the first time. You aren't perfect Danny, half-ghost or not. So go easy on yourself when something like this happens – no hero is perfect at the beginning." Tucker said confidently.

Danny grinned at his best friend. "Thanks, Tuck. I really appreciate it. But next time – I'll handle the Thermos, okay?"

"Deal. Too much strain for my already PDA busy hands anyway." Tucker sighed dramatically.

Danny laughed heartedly. The light feeling of his chest came back again. "Come on, Bill Gates. Better get to class before Lancer gives us detentions for loitering again."

And with that final remark, the two teenage boys walked together laughing their way to their Chemistry class. Not knowing at all about the tall, pompous figure grinning evilly at their retreating forms.

* * *

><p><strong>Was this good? I was trying some new kind of edge to this chapter. If you can notice the difference, that's awesome, if not than it doesn't matter. I know that many of you have been craving the PhantomxSam fluff bonding thing, but I swear I was going to write it here until I realized that it would be too long and wouldn't go well with the flow. So I promise that there will be PhantomxSam in the next chapter.<strong>

**So for now, please review! :)**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	9. Mission Impossible And Bonding

**A/N: Hey my peeps, I'm back! Ok, this chapter took some time and I attempted to put more humour in here as well as PhantomxSam bonding. Also, that middle section with Danny is completely pointless because he was supposed to wake up to Tucker calling - but it failed...****Anyways, I couldn't resist putting My Chemical Romance references in here! I'm sorry but they're one of my favourite bands! :D I just HAD to :P**

**And also: OH MY GOD THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING MY OTHER STORY YESTERDAY! 15 REVEIWS! 15! I swear, this was the _best _morning of my entire life! :D :D I love you guys! You're all the just the BEST :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? -.-**

* * *

><p>Violet eyes stared blankly at cool afternoon, the sun was hidden by the grey clouds and a chilly breeze blew softly in Amity Park. Clutching her pitch black pillow closer to her chest, Sam let go a ghost of a sigh as she stared at the orangey-yellow sun setting down into the oceans. As she let the skies reflect in her eyes and tinge her raven coloured hair into a lightish brown, Sam let her thoughts wonder.<p>

After the incident at library, she had marched angrily back to her massive mansion. Her hand holding the shredded purple bag in a tight death-grip, her fingers turned into a sickly pale colour. She hadn't bothered to try and wear the ruined straps, she knew that it was hopeless to fix. Her face was set in a deadly glare, frightening pedestrians that passed her by. But Sam didn't care less about their thoughts – this was the worst week of her entire life.

How could she have been so unlucky to end up with a partner that she hated _and _managed to shred her bag into shreds? As well as all her beloved belongings in them? And why wouldn't he 'fess up to the crime? Or at _least _give her a reason. She was going to have to make a funeral for her belongings; they were the only things that linked her to reality. And _not _the stupid made-up fairytale tale lifestyle her parents were living.

As she stomped by, some random women with a baby stroller waiting at the zebra crossing looked at her oddly. Her face turned to one of disgust when it landed on Sam's choice of clothing and her scowling expression. Sam felt defences blare up in her head and she hissed angrily at the women as she stomped pass.

"You look fat in that dress and your baby's ugly."

The women gasped in horror, her face shot with a look of incredible disbelief. First at the disturbing fact that this troubled teen was insulting her, and that she had the nerve to tell her that she was fat and her darling, precious baby boy was ugly. Glancing back down at her short sunny sundress and then her baby, the women started to hyperventilate on the sidewalk.

Sam felt some sort of malicious delight as she watched the women scrutinize over herself in a panicky manner. She chuckled in a maniac manner under her breath; served her right for being so judgemental about some stranger's choice of clothes. Feeling slightly happier, Sam wondered if she should just go around Amity and find more people to insult for the rest of the afternoon...but then her eyes drifted sadly to her destroyed bag. Her previous anger was melted away and soon enough, her happiness was too.

That bag was too important to her. It was the only thing that she cared about besides the environment. And now – it was gone. Sure, she could go on and blame the Fenton kid all she could want. But that wouldn't bring her bag and its belongings back. It wouldn't turn back time and to stop him from killing it. No – it wouldn't change or do anything useful. It would just make her even bitterer towards him.

Reaching her ridiculously large home, Sam sighed and let herself in. She tried to walk silently, hoping that the small clunk of her boots wouldn't attract her presence to her parents like moths exposed to light. She knew that if they found out that she was home, they'd go into another unnecessary frenzy.

"_Sammy-kins!_

Sam physically (and mentally) cringed at the sound of her mother's sugary sweet voice (And her god awful nickname). Bringing out a tight-lipped smile and hiding her ruined bag behind her back, she turned to her mother.

Petite, blonde, blue-eyed and covered with pink silk and diamonds – Pamela Manson was a very influential woman. Anything she wanted, she got. The only resistance that she had ever met was her rebellious daughter – not that she would _ever _admit it to anyone. She had a persuasive reputation to keep you know. Pamela smiled brightly, her teeth gleaming and her blue eyes twinkled.

"Where were you? I had some _very _handsome boys from the Wilkins visit us today!"

Anger growing inside of her, Sam tried to not let it show on her face. Her mother _once again_, was trying to hook her up with another one of her wealthy friends' sons. And no matter how many times Sam told her mother that she wanted to marry whoever she liked – rich or poor, her mother was oblivious.

"Mom, I was busy. Doing a project with my partner." She bit out. Trying to hide the malice in her voice.

"And what project was that dear?" her diamonds shimmered at the slightest movement.

"Oh nothing...I'd better go to my room now. I'm feeling really tired..." Sam faked a yawn and hung her eyelids low. Hoping that she would fall for her tired facade.

"Oh of course, Sammy! Go upstairs and get some good rest! Do you need to skip school tomorrow?" her mother asked concerned.

What is it with her mom always exclaiming things?

"Nah, it's okay. I'm just tired from studying. So now if you'll just excuse me..." Sam turned around towards the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's that you're carrying dearie?"

Sam froze, her body stiffened as she tightened her grip on her shredded bag tighter.

"Oh, it's uh – nothing. Oh wow I'm really tired today why don't I talk to you in the morning later ok bye!" Sam hurried out quickly and literally flew up the gleaming stairs. Her face frozen in a panicked expression as she willed her muscles to move frantically.

When she reached her room, she breathed out a sigh of immense relief. Her mom didn't see her bag, so she was safe – for now. Getting a new one would be easy, although she had to be sure to make the butler bought it for her. Since none of the other servants in the house understood her taste like Walter did.

Sam cursed that Danny Fenton once more before entering her room quickly, not wanting to take the chance that her mom had followed her upstairs and taken a glance at the ruined seams. It was bad enough she was blamed for hosting protests by the police.

Glancing around her room, Sam sighed and threw her torn bag into a dark corner. _The same one that Danny Phantom had screamed girlishly in,_ she mused half-heartedly. Her window was bright open, the sunset clearly reflecting in her unique violet eyes. She decided, for one night. She'll be with the sky again.

* * *

><p><em>Bring! Bring! Bring!<em>

"Urgh..."

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

"Urgh...Jazz...answer the...phone..."

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

"Jazz..."

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

"JAZZ..." Danny half-growled into his soft mattress.

Blinking away the bleariness of his eyes, he numbly moved his hands across his face. Yawning, he felt his muscles twitch and crack from his awkward position he had ended up in while sleeping.

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

The ringing pounded in his head. He felt like crying. Early morning plus alarm ringing would make even a wrestler cry. It was too early to awake. It was too early to be happy. Why, oh way was the school torturing them into this stupid habit of having to wake up early in the morning?

Danny groaned with deep agony. He wanted to lay there in his warm comfy sheets and never move. He wanted to close his tired eyes and fall victim to the sweet darkness. A longing that plagued him every morning – quite bitter since he knew that he was forbidden to fall asleep. He couldn't fall asleep because he had school. And sadly, no matter how many times any ghost destroyed that building; they always managed to rebuild it. How they do that with a budget so small they couldn't even replace worn-out lockers, no one ever knew.

Using his arms as support, Danny pushed his heavy body off the sheets. His head immediately feeling light-headed and he almost fell back into his pillow because of the bleariness. Sitting upright, he looked for the source of that annoying bringing noise. That hadn't shut up while he was fighting an inner battle between his desires and consciousness.

His hand sluggishly fell over his alarm clock and its constant ringing ceased.

_Great. Now that I managed to achieve that...I just have to move my entire body for hours when I feel like collapsing...yeah...I can do that..._Danny groaned frustratingly. If he ever found that one single person who loved waking up early in the morning – he just might be sent to jail for strangling them.

* * *

><p>"Hey dude!"<p>

"Oh, hey Tuck. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Managed to complete my latest version of _Doomed _yesterday. Man, do you know how many times I had to pretend I was sleeping on the floor so my Mom wouldn't find out that I playing video games all night? My Beret's all dusty! The ladies are never going to talk to me now!"

"Tucker, I hate to burst your bubble. But there will never be _any '_ladies' that would like a Techno-geek womanizer." Danny bluntly stated.

"Oh how you wound me so! Seriously Danny, it's only a matter of time before they can no longer resist the Foley Charm."

"Huh, that'll be the day the Box Ghost might actually be _mildly _threatening." Danny scoffed.

Both boys burst into laughter at the thought of their highly annoying, yet amusing ghost enemy. The Box Ghost was quite the entertainer, but he couldn't ever be terrifying. He was the Box Ghost. And the Box Ghost wasn't scary.

The two teens laughed and joked their way up to the school. Pausing on several occasions to laugh or comment on a fellow classmate. Teenagers laughed, jeered and talked loudly amongst themselves as the two ghost-hunters entered the field of Casper High. The sun beating down lightly on them, the sky was cloudless; as the teens took advantage of the good weather and wore summer shorts, skirts and tops.

All except for one lonely individual by herself in the throng of the crowd.

Her dark exterior frightening away other students as her purple lipstick and eyes just screamed 'individuality'. Sam Manson was not afraid of being different. She was unique and thoroughly proud of it. Upon seeing her, Danny froze suddenly. Wanting nothing more than to crawl into a deep dark hole and die.

"Tucker! Hide me!" Danny skid behind his geeky friend. Unable to face the terrifying Goth by himself. He admits that even though he was a half-ghost, he was a complete pansy when facing the wrath of Samantha Manson.

"Dude, you're overreacting. It's not like she's threatened to kill you or something." Tucker scoffed.

But seeing Danny's frightened face told him otherwise.

"Oh god, she threatened to kill you didn't she?"

He timidly nodded his head, keeping an eye at the Goth girl. Hoping that her violet eyes wouldn't stray onto his.

"Then you, my friend. Are one dead man."

"Don't you think that I know that?" Danny hissed angrily behind Tucker's bag. "Now keep moving until we're inside."

"Why don't you just turn invisible?" he questioned.

"Too many people around. And make sure you don't look suspicious!"

"Oh yeah, because some freaky half-ghost kid that's terrified of being crucified by some Goth girl that's hiding behind me, is _so not _suspicious." Tucker raised an eyebrow at his logic.

"Just do it!" Danny's order hissed.

_Sometimes, I wonder why I'm even friends with you. The half-ghost thing wasn't too bad – but this is so ridiculous I'm starting to think that being a half-ghost is __**normal**__..._Tucker directed his thoughts to the terrified halfa hiding behind him.

Walking carefully, the two teens (with one concealed) tried to appear normal walking to the school entrance. Tucker was feeling annoyed by Danny's scared actions. He was freaking Danny Phantom for crying out loud, what could a normal human Goth girl _do_ that's even worse than evil ghosts? He really shouldn't be afraid of her. But – he sadly was.

Danny, on the other hand, was trying to flatten himself into Tucker's bag. His terrified ice-blue eyes locked onto Sam as she glanced around the area occasionally. Why wasn't she going inside? Well, for that, Danny was sort of glad because then there wouldn't be that painfully awkward moment were he wouldn't be able to say anything about yesterday's incident.

And every time when Danny thought that Sam looked at him, he'd flatten himself even further in Tucker's bag. Causing Tucker to stumble from the sudden force and curse at Danny to take it easy. This would proceed to a heated and quiet argument until one of them remembered the mission at hand and continue as if the small spat hadn't happened.

This cycle went on for a few more moments until; finally after a thousand years (in Tucker's eyes) they reached school entrance. Tucker whistling innocently in front of the entrance, blocked eyes from seeing Danny sneak into the building. When they were finally inside, Danny breathed a huge relief. He looked like he'd run an entire marathon.

"Do me favour and _don't ever_ get girlfriend. I don't think I could handle that situation again when you forget some important day or something." Tucker crossly addressed Danny.

"Quit being such a baby." Danny shot.

"_You _were the one hiding behind me!" Tucker insisted, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis.

Danny rolled his eyes at his best friend. "C'mon. We've got to get to our lockers before the bell rings."

"_You were the one hiding behind me!_" Tucker insisted even more. He refused to leave this conversation with him being called a baby when Danny was the real one.

"I think we've established that already." Danny replied dryly.

Tucker stared wide-eyed, mouth opened at his best friend. Who was nonchalantly getting his books as if the fiasco outside hadn't even happened.

"I am _not _a baby!" Tucker cried.

"Sure thing, buddy."

Tucker was speechless. Words failed to leave the tip of his tongue. He couldn't do anything but stare at his best friend in shock. He couldn't believe after all this time, Danny – clueless little Danny managed to one-up him: Tucker Foley. _The _Tucker Foley!

"Seeya, Tuck." Danny said briefly before shrill bell rang sharply through the students ears. Then he set off to his class, leaving a shell-shocked Tucker behind in the dust.

* * *

><p>"I love this song!"<p>

"Seriously? This is one of my favourites! Dumpty Humpty is my favourite band!"

"Really? That's awesome!"

Sam stared in amazement at the Ghost boy sitting cross-legged across from her. They were both listening to Sam's CD's after reaching the limit of boredom of which they would gladly stick sporks in their eyes. After Phantom spotted her CD collection, they've spent hours bonding over the power of music.

"Who are 'My Chemical Romance'?" he asked as he stared curiously at the CD cover.

"They're an awesome band! I found out about them a few months ago. I've got all their CD's and extra songs. They're amazing." Sam gushed. Music was the only thing she could gush about for ages without feeling nauseous.

Phantom dropped the CD into the stereo and the first song, 'The End' started playing.

"Whoa...they're awesome!" he exclaimed loudly, while slowly nodding his head along to the strong stringing of guitars and drums. Danny mentally noted to himself to look for their CD's next time he got a chance to head to a music store.

Sam looked at Phantom with a curious head. He was acting just like a hyperactive teenager. He didn't even sound depressed that he was dead, acting as if he wasn't. He _must _have died recently, otherwise he wouldn't be so into the music and fashion sense in this time. That – or he must have been really bored in the Ghost Zone or wondering around aimlessly. Just thinking about it sounded boring.

The next few moments, Sam and Phantom talked non-stop. Talking about subjects ranging from school to politics. Hobbies to family. They talked with the sound of rock music as their background – neither of them noticed that they were both talking into the night. When Sam's bat clock chimed nine o'clock, their dazed attention snapped to the dark clock and Danny felt an overwhelming panic overflow him.

He was supposed to be home ages ago! What on earth was he using as an excuse for his parents now? And what about Jazz? And Tucker? They'd think he was in trouble for being gone so long!

"Aw, man! Listen Sam, I need to get back now. I'm so sorry, I wish I could stay but I _really _have to go!" Danny panicked.

"Where are you going? And why do you need to be there?" Sam asked. It was natural curiosity.

"Uh – can't say."

"Oh. Okay..." a silent pause passed between them.

"I'll come back tomorrow. I promise." Danny locked his determined ghostly green eyes with hers. "Bye." And with that final goodbye, Danny phased invisibly through her window.

Sam watched him fly away into the inky sky. "Bye." She whispered into the darkness as she stared into the twinkling stars above.

She couldn't help but feel a little depressed every time he left. He was the only friend she's ever had. She wasn't being clingy, but she really didn't want to lose a great friend like him. Unlike the other people in her year, he _liked _rock music. He _liked _her sense of humour and what she had to say. Who cares that he was a ghost? That he was dead? He was her friend – her first proper friend ever.

Losing him would ruin her forever. _At least he's dead – which means he won't be going anywhere soon for a while..._Sam mused in her thoughts. Other than that –

She really needed find ways to kill Danny Fenton.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell yeah, ROCK MUSIC! (8) :D I liked this ending, really tied this chapter together don'tcha think?<strong>

**Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadvera**


	10. Thickening Plots Plus An Added Hippo?

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating earlier and ending up giving THIS short piece of crap! I have this horrible writer's block that's really pissing me off -.- So please endure me until I get another hitting idea... **

**Disclaimer: Sigh, I do not own.**

* * *

><p>Bored.<p>

One word – _bored. _

How can life be so utterly, depressingly boring? It wasn't possible how people can be so utterly bored that they'd practically turn hysterical.

This was the unfortunate fate for Sam Manson.

She was currently staring at the classroom wall. She was watching the wall with her eyes, staring blandly, without blinking. _The colours are pretty,_ she inquired. They started to move a little, blurring slowly. What was that? A bird – or was it a crocodile? _Hehee, how can these funny shapes exist? Was that a man eating a cow? And dancing around a jar of pickles? Was he now sticking bananas in his ears and talking on the phoneytell with his wife? Was his wife now having an affair with a hippopotamus while dancing scantly in a strip bar?_

_Oh no! The big over-weight, out of shape teacher that blathers on about books was looking at her. He was blathering again. Something about tension...no wait, it was attention! And then he's glaring a little...NOOOOO! Stop staring, you over-sized, out of shape, boring, blatherer of books teacher! _

Yes. Sam Manson has definitely reached the point of hysteria.

Mr Lancer slammed his heavy book on Sam's desk. Causing her to jump out of her seat and hysterical state to momentarily to look at the disapproving glare of her English teacher.

"Ms Manson. Is there anything here more interesting than the Art of Literature that you'd like to tell the rest of the class?" he drawled.

"No, nothing that you need to know Mr Hippo. I'm very sure that you aren't sticking bananas in your ears. Do you need a jar of pickles to dance around with? Because I don't have any. You should ask the watermelon down the street." Sam said with unblinking eyes.

Mr Lancer blinked. The whole class blinked – before erupting into a massive fit of laughter. Sam, in her hysteria, hadn't even noticed that she's said anything wrong; and proceeded to turn her head left and right with confusion at the laughing faces. What were they laughing about? Did she say something wrong? It was the watermelon down the street that had jars of pickles, right? Or was it the shrubbery...?

"Ms Manson! Meet me in my office after class to decide your suitable punishment." Mr Lancer huffed angrily. Why wouldn't he angry? He was called a Hippopotamus by one of his students in front of a bunch of rowdy, obnoxious teenagers!

Poor Sam was left to endure this dizzying confusion for the rest of the hour.

* * *

><p>"Yo Manson! Great call about the Hippo!"<p>

Sam groaned and mentally face-palmed herself. _Whyyyyy? Why me? _She thought as she marched to her locker. People were gossiping left and right about her little 'stunt' in English. God, that was embarrassing. She didn't even realize to her mistake until Lancer decided that she was in charge of cleaning the floors of the school. And that she had to do this _every day straight after-school. _

She knew that someone somewhere really hated her – and was also laughing at her utter miserable turmoil.

A toothy-paste skin-coloured boy walked up to her, "Hey Manson! Know somewhere else I can get a jar of pickles? The watermelon didn't want to give me any!" and he walked back, clutching his stomach with macanical laughter, to his nerdy friends. Who high-fived and giggled with him.

The Goth teen hissed angrily and cursed herself. This day was getting better and better by the second. Even the nerds were making fun!

"Uh – hey..." a timid voice came from behind her.

Sam whirled around and came face-to-face with no other than Danny freaking Fenton. She glowered, and then glared.

"What? Come here to laugh at my expense?" she shouted bitterly. "WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"

Anger boiled in her blood. She saw red. She was living in hell. Why did people have to torment her all the time? What were they gaining by getting underneath her skin? She felt like a shark – she just wanted to rip someone's head off. She wanted blood. Strike and kill. The bottle was going to burst – she needed to let it all out. She needed to release all that anger before she exploded.

"No wait! I uh – just wanted to say...that I'm sorry. And that uh – yeah...it's just that...I'm sorry." He muttered lamely.

She stared at him for a moment, deciding what action she should take. Her eyes narrowed more; the scowl growing darker on her face by each passing second.

"You know what? I DON'T FORGIVE YOU. I just wish that everyone will get what they all deserve! YOU ALL deserve to live with your misery!" Sam screamed out.

With that haunted curse, the Goth teen ran away from the wretched school. Anger fuelling her adrenaline. She felt sharp, like a poison. She felt deadly. The wind blowing her raven hair back bitingly, stinging her violet eyes with tears.

_No...I'm not going to cry. That'll just mean that they'll win..._Sam growled as she wiped away the water in her eyes.

Running was good. Running helps.

* * *

><p>The figure studied the scene carefully. His darkened eyes evaluating their every move. The room was dark, light spilled only from the illegal video camera that the figure was observing. His eyes did not move from the screen for one moment, knowing that he would miss something incredibly important if he did.<p>

From the shadows, a low purr slithered into the figure's ears. He didn't flinch or act surprised. He simply stared at the screen like a television addict, as if he didn't hear the sound in the first place. A white haired house-cat sauntered into the room. It meowed softly again, and then proceeded to jump into its master's lap. It curled itself into a ball, her tail curling around her body. The figure stroked her fur, without removing his haunted eyes from the screen.

Suddenly, his interest spiked when he watched the small spat occur on the screen. His brow rose at the possibilities. And after a tense moment, he smirked evilly. Yes...she would be a great tool for his plan. But he needed to wait. Let their relationship grow – and then strike. Best be safe rather than sorry. He needed to know perfectly that his pieces were flawless, so that his plan would work.

"Yes dear boy...you will be my son."

* * *

><p>Somewhere, hovering invisibly above the crowing students, an Arabian princess waved her fingers. They shimmered with spectral magic, she smiled evilly. Her red eyes glowing in the soft light.<p>

"So you have wished...so it shall be..." her haunted voice rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, the plot thickens! You can all guess who the creepy figure is...*rolls eyes* I just HAD to put him in there :P And then the last entry, you can also guess easily :D Yeah, I've got major problems coming up in this story! Stay tuned for more!<strong>

**Danny: Stop sounding like some rubbish TV show commercial**

**Me: Oh shut up. You're the one being hated, loved and stalked at the same time...**

**Danny: -.-'**

**Me: Mwhahahaaaa *evil smirk***

**Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	11. Who The Hell Messed Up My Life?

**A/N: Oh my god. I am the worst updater in the history of updating. This chapter is crap, my life is fail. And the worst part is (OMG PARAMORE LINE XD) that I won't be able to update more because I'm re-painting my sister's room and mine. If you want to know, my sister's is going to be blue and mine is going to be Blood Red. :D Hell yeah! :P Anyways, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I really hope you like this :)**

**Disclaimer: Shit...I don't own anything -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wrong Danny <strong>

**Chapter Eleven: "Who The Hell Messed Up My Life?" **

* * *

><p>Danny knew immediately the next day was going to suck when he realized he was late for school because of the alarm clock and not because of a ghost attack. He rushed the kitchen, half dragging his pants along with him. His shirt was put on backwards; and his hair looked like some crazy horse ran ramped through it. He grabbed some packet of crisps by random and glanced at the kitchen clock, it read <em>8:20<em>. Cursing under his breath, Danny immediately transformed, knowing that everyone else was too busy to be in the kitchen at the time.

Phasing through the kitchen door, he flew as fast as he could to Casper High. His hair was completely blown back from the force. Danny knew that he had to fly fast to reach the school – even if he had to sacrifice his totally awesome hair for it. He sighed with great relief when he saw the school building. He fell behind the school he changed back into Danny Fenton before running madly towards the school doors.

_Come on; come on...let me be on time for once..._Danny prayed with all his might.

His lungs were bursting with fire, and yet, he didn't have the heart to stop running. He felt if he did, he would be as late as a sloth would be like blinking. He _needed _to get his class. He seriously didn't want another detention. His parents have suddenly started to pay attention to his grades, and gave Danny a pretty serious lecture about 'responsibility' when he'd gotten home late last week from Sam's.

_Sam..._Danny shook his head at the thought of the Goth teen. Now _that _was a hopeless cause. She was pretty mad about that 'Hippo' thing the other day...and had also rejected his apology; even when he had practiced all morning in front of the mirror to gain the courage to talk to her. How was he going to continue this project with her now? She hates his guts! How in the world was he going to become friends with her as human form, when she wanted to rip said form's head off? But he had to keep trying. She had to crack eventually...

"Ah, Mr Fenton. May I ask what your excuse is this time?" his Biology teacher asked with his brow raised.

"Uh, I um..."

"I see. Well Mr Fenton, that's another detention after-school this Friday. Now please take your seat." Then he went back to explaining whatever they were talking about, to the rest of the class.

Danny groaned inwardly. _Great, another detention to start off the weekend_, he thought with remorse in his gut. This was _exactly_ what he wanted. Note the sarcasm in that sentence. He walked to his seat with his head hung low. More popular people sitting around him jeered. Some kid even through a crumbled piece of paper at his head; which caused that low-life to eventually get a detention from the strict Biology teacher. But Danny didn't even care. He was too depressed to even think about some stupid jock getting what he deserved.

* * *

><p>Something was up. Something that definitely wasn't good.<p>

Danny, at first was thinking, since it was a Friday and almost the weekend, they would have this normal carelessness behaviour in their nature. He was bent on trying to be as normal was a half-ghost kid could be. But as the day progressed on slowly, he grudgingly has to admit that some things were too _paranormal _to be ignored as typical bad luck. Or crazy.

He first noticed Dash, who had come for Danny's daily wailing right on time, straight after Math. But somehow, when he tried to pick Danny up from the ground to stuff him into his locker – he couldn't. He couldn't lift Danny up. Not even an inch off of the ground. Dash couldn't even move Danny, even by budging or pushing him. It was a scary sight to see Danny as if he had the mass of a skyscraper.

Now, Danny knew that even if he fought evil ghosts every day, night; he couldn't be _that _heavy. He couldn't have become that heavy enough for Dash to _not _lift him off the ground. Dash was even stumbling more around his words that day, sounding more like a grunting caveman, than a lower-than-average scoring star jock. Danny was confused and slightly scared. Since when had Dash been unable to give Danny his wailing?

Not that Danny was complaining...but Dash was very persistent, and when he watched Dash throw his hand carelessly in frustration about his bullying – he knew that something was wrong. And so was any other jock who bullied nerds in Casper High. They weren't the types to give up a day of wailing easily. None of them had been able to pick on their targets without spluttering their words, or being hit 'mysteriously' by something repeatedly until they gave up. Some of them even tripped over their own feet – _with every step they took. _And then the student body, dubbed them as the 'A-Klutz' so no one really respected them anymore. And then _somehow _the nerds were awesome.

And all of this happens, in less than one day.

Danny was seriously paranoid. What on earth was going on? Jocks getting wedgies? Nerds throwing crash-and-burn alcohol parties? None of it was right! What the freaking hell happened to the world? Did he accidently fall into some other crazy, alternate dimension or something? He kept glancing everywhere, his eyes searching frantically for some ghost to explode something, or an evil crazy doctor to show up and throw some cock-and-bull story about how he was picked on when he was younger; and wanted vengeance on the popular people.

Tucker, on the other hand – was positively delighted. He was seen gleefully ringing jocks with a waiting bell he had found, (though no one cared enough to ask where he'd got it from, much to his disappointment) and commanding them to bring him food or carry his books. It was the greatest day of Tucker's high school life and he never wanted it to end.

* * *

><p>Danny wanted this day to end; it was the worst day of his life.<p>

Just watching the chaos all around him, made him feel sick to the stomach. It was horrible. It just looked so _wrong, _to see the jocks bend over backwards just because the nerds said so. It was even more wrong to see the popular girls come into school wearing sweatpants, no make-up and trailing after the 'loser' girls – wanting to how they looked so perfect. The wrongest thing however was how the cool girls, like Paulina, were fawning like daises over nerd like Mikey. Absolutely frightening the pants off of him, more like. He couldn't understand anything of what was happening to his fellow classmates.

Maybe it was a ghost? But what ghost could suddenly alter everyone's personalities? Skulker? Ember? Youngblood? Who knows the possibilities?

And as the day progressed on, things got even weirder, as if they could. The teachers were fun and cracking jokes. They were even letting off kids for homework, and then announcing free lessons. Even scary, tough Tetslaff was going all nice and cheery. She and Lancer were acting as if they were the best of buddies! And then there was Dash again, who now was, for some reason trailing after Danny everywhere like a lost puppy; and acting like he thought that Danny was the coolest guy on earth. This of course; scared the heck out of Danny, causing him hide in the janitor's closet during Lunch. The boy's bathroom was too public.

But, what he didn't know, that there was someone else hiding also, from everybody else – until it was too late.

"What are you doing here?" a cynical voice startled him.

Danny spun around wildly, and thanked to god that he didn't accidentally transform right there. Because he was close to. He zeroed onto the voice, and realized that it was Sam. She was huddled in the corner, listening to her IPod. One of the ear-buds from her earphones was resting on her lap. She was glaring slightly at him.

"Uh, I was hiding. From everyone else." He said, feeling uncomfortable from her narrowed gaze. There was still unresolved tension and anger between the two. Danny didn't want to get her angry again, causing him to feel awkward and cautious around her. This was the first time they'd talked, since yesterday's horrible spat. He felt like a soldier going through a mine field around her.

"Well get out. This was my hiding place first." She said snootily.

"I can stay here as long as I want. It doesn't say your name on it." He said feeling childish.

Sam raised her brows mockingly, before grabbing a pen from her bag and scrawling messily on the floor, "Now it does. Out."

Danny huffed before grabbing a pen from his bag and scrawling his name on the floor. "Mine does too. So there."

They glared at one another. Sam broke the silence first, "You're such a copy-cat! What? Don't have a mind of your own? Or did it run off first because of your non-creativity?"

"Oh like you're any better picking a place to hide, when I _clearly _thought of this place first."

"No way. I thought of this in English!"

"I thought of this in Chemistry!"

"So? English was before Chemistry, stupid."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything! I thought of here first; which means that I own everything in this room, you came second, so leave."

"What the hell are you talking about, woman? You aren't making any sense!"

"I'm using simple logic dumbass, is that so hard for you?"

"You couldn't find simple logic if it smacked you right between the eyes!"

"You're such an idiot, you sexist pig!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Oh I don't know, a _moron_?"

Danny and Sam were glaring heavily at each other, their eyes narrowed and dark scowls printed on their faces. They were right in each other's faces, not knowing that their argument had caused them to stand closer to each other so their point could be proven. Sam had her arms crossed, and Danny had his fists clenched by his sides. Both stared each other down, thirsting to win their glaring battle. Another moment passed between them – before they burst into silly but macanical laughter.

They laughed. And laughed for a long time, falling into short panting breaths and hiccups. When they finally calmed down, they glanced at one another before bursting into another pile of uncontrollable giggles. And after another very (seriously) long period of time, they stopped laughing – the silly grins still etched on their faces.

"Well that was awkward. Leave all this tension behind and start over?" Sam asked smiling.

"Leave all this tension behind and start over." Danny declared and shook her hand, "so you're hiding from everyone else too?"

"Yeah, things are so messed up today. I don't understand..." Sam trailed off in deep thought, "even Paulina came up to me to ask me how I did my hair today."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing, I thought she was mocking me – so I punched her." she said nonchantely.

Danny's jaw dropped. She _punched _Paulina Sanchez? Shit...now _that's _just insane. "You are so pulling my leg." He stared it shock-horror, not believing a word she was saying.

She shook her head, a smirk resting on her features. "Nope, I punched her. Right in the stomach, and maybe the face. She was seriously getting on my nerves."

"Prove it."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a bloody napkin. Danny's eyes widened with shock and a little bit of awe at the sight of it. This girl was tough even to punch the most popular girl in all of Casper High – and then act as if it was a walk in the park, like she's done this every day. He wasn't sure whether he should be awed of her or terrified. His hesitation might have been showing on his face, since Sam just smirked and said that she wasn't going to hurt him for revenge on her bag. Although, she was thinking about it; it didn't make Danny feel any better.

"Ok," he blew out a breath of air, "remind me to never get on your bad side ever again."

"Deal." She smiled at him.

Unfortunately for the both of them, the shrill ring of the school bell rang through their ears. Signalling the end of Lunchtime – and their time to make-up being friends. Needless to say that Danny was seriously disappointed; he really wanted to get to know her better. She was cool, the kind of person you would want to hang out with every day just because you knew they were unpredictable. And that they were the kind of people you'd trust with your life with. Not that he knew this of course. No – Danny at the moment was far too clueless to realize this.

Both of them smiled a little sadly at one another. They really wanted to talk more, to get to know each other better. They were project partners after all; a little socializing wouldn't hurt would it? Sam started to gather her things, which automatically caused Danny to jump up to help her. She looked at him with a strained smile, "I think you should wait a while before leaving. We don't want to give people the – _wrong _idea."

Danny's face burned, "Uh – yeah, okay." He stuttered slightly; trying not to think about stuff like that – it really damaged his confidence. He couldn't stand that kind of perverted junk, it was just _wrong _to him.

She gave him another smile and opened the creaky door. Brighter light fell through the open space, lighting up the room a little bit. Sam had to re-adjust her eyes for a moment, so they could suit the light better; and then she headed off towards her classroom. With Sam gone, Danny felt very, very alone. He felt cold, like someone had put all the fire out and left him to rot there by himself without any human contact at all.

He had the sudden urge to just barge out of that closet and reconnect with other people. He felt like he hadn't seen other faces in years. But he held himself back. After a while, Danny poked his head through the door and looked to see the corridor empty. Deciding that another detention wouldn't be _that bad_, he whistled innocently as he casually walked towards his Geography class. His teacher was a pushover anyway.

Hiding on the darkness, a shadow shifted. Its glowing red eyes brightened with anger, before fading into the shadows once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesh. I know :3 You must figure out who the hell that was at the bottom, and if you'd like to know - I'm making it very UNPREDICTABLE :D If you're smart enough, you can guess, but I highly doubt that since there is nothing in this story that's giving is away clues XD Please review! :D<strong>

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	12. Le Filler Chapter, Which Means NH

A/N: Yeah, I know that I've abandoned you guys for a while and that's not okay-but the good thing is that I'm back now and my determination to finish this story has not vanquished. :D

Disclaimer: Don't own :( *le cries

* * *

><p><strong>"The Wrong Danny"<strong>

**Chapter Twelve: "Le Filler, Which Means Nothing Happens"**

**by: PhantomPotterGirl**

* * *

><p>The next day Sam woke with an unexpected surprise.<p>

A surprise she wasn't too fond of. She had a bone-crunching headache; her body was tired and honestly, she was really, _really_ pissed off. The least the idiot could have done was given her a bed or something. Dusty, muck-covered floor wasn't a tasteful place to lie on. Her grim mood didn't hide or conceal that foul smell drifting across the murky atmosphere.

Blood.

Her head was bleeding.

Her head was freaking _bleeding. _

She vowed then, that when she got out of this mess, she was going to find that son of a bitch, and send him straight to _hell_.

Her mouth felt like a desert, she hadn't seen a proper bottle of water since the last time she was at home. She's been forced to drink out of rain puddles or dirty garden taps for months, since everything turned crazy. Although it couldn't have been a month, surely, but a month was what she assumed was for long she's been gone. That or either her brain was playing tricks on her.

Footsteps thumped from outside the shack and Sam quickly pushed her body back onto the floor pretending she was still unconscious.

"Get up, bitch. I know you're awake."

"And here I thought you were getting a little rusty."

His eyes narrowed with impatience and he thrust a small battered bottle of water under her nose, "Drink up. You'll need it for the next move."

She grabbed the bottle from his hands impatiently, downing the substance in one go. "Where are we going this time?" she said airily.

He smirked, "Like I'd tell you."

Then he knocked her out again.

* * *

><p><em>A month earlier...<em>

Phantom came around again.

They talked deeper this time. They talked about family and life, about things that happen, events that have happening and were happening (at least, for Sam anyway) at the time. Though Sam did feel awkward confessing the fact that she was arguing with a guy she hated in a broom closet, and then they magically made peace after that.

"So...what? Are you friends now?" he cocked his brow at her.

Sam shifted slightly on her bed, "I don't know. I guess you could say we're acquaintances."

"Okay then."

The conversation concluded like that and they moved on to other things. But Sam couldn't help but feel strangely unsatisfied with her answer for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so let's get to work. Mr Lancer told me that he changed the due date for this project—it's going to be handed on the 22nd instead. That gives us way more time to make sure we get this right. For now, we'll only research. But I can't always be telling you what to do. You need to pull your own weight around here."<p>

"..."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Um...yeah...let's do it?"

"Your sense of enthusiasm is admiring."

"You were being sarcastic, right?"

"No. Not at all, why would I?"

"Okay, that was definitely sarcasm."

"Come on, we should work." She shuffled her papers around and started her computer. By the time she had her notes ready, the computer was on, and her attention was diverted to her work.

Danny sat across the table from Sam, the two computers making an uncomfortable barrier between them. His 'notes' consisted of a worn out copy of _Phantom of the Opera_, a few pieces of file paper and a rusty old computer that kept freezing every five minutes. He was in no mood to work all day, or sit in the silence. But what could he do? He could attempt conversation—but he doubted that it would end well. Not many of their conversations as 'Danny Fenton' ended on a happy note.

He looked around for anything to do, but the only things that were around them were books and more books. It was like the entire world just randomly disappeared off the face of the planet, just because he had to work. Danny hated his luck—why couldn't things just go his way just once? Feeling as if the world conspired against him on purpose—he grudgingly started up Google and started to search; cursing the old computer along the way.

It was around half past seven when the two had put down the cap and called in for the night. In during that time, Danny had achieved absolutely nothing, and when he sneaked over at Sam's notebook, fell in despair at the amount of notes and work she'd gotten. He kicked his empty papers under the computer before she could turn and ask to see what he's done.

"So, same time tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah...okay." Danny tried to smile.

When she was finally gone, he turned around and blew a huge sigh of relief. Hanging around Sam was getting harder by the day; his mind just froze whenever he was around her as 'Danny Fenton', he didn't know what to say. Ironically, pretending to be dead around her was much easier than trying to strike up a conversation when pretending to be alive.

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley was one confused Techno-geek.<p>

It was quarter to nine when he got the call from Danny, who grudgingly told him his failed attempts on trying to get Sam Manson, Goth outcast of Casper High, to be his friend while simultaneously being friends with her only in ghost form.

"Wait a minute. You're already friends with her as a ghost—so why do want to be friends with her as normal?"

Danny sighed on the other end, "I don't know Tuck. I just _do_."

"Like that makes any sense." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. See you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye."

Tucker clicked his phone off and frowned at it, as if he could just see Danny on the other end. Whatever that was going on with Danny was weird, if he didn't know better—he would've thought that Danny had a crush on her.

* * *

><p>AN: Oooh, the plot thickens. What happened to Sam? Who kidnapped her? Does Danny truly have a crush on her? What about Desiree? Who will reverse her spell? I sound like a bad sitcom xP Bye dudes.

_PhantomPotterGirl_


	13. Secrecy In Corners

A/N: Yaay! I've come back! The beginning is strange since my writing style sort-of changed in-between the making of his chapter. I really couldn't bother to change the beginning so you'll all have to bear with me...

Disclaimer: if only I was to posses the beauty of these characters...

* * *

><p><strong>"The Wrong Danny"<strong>

_Chapter Thirteen: Secrecy In Corners_

* * *

><p>"Tell me. Tell me or else I'll crack your head open."<p>

She glared, whipping her eyes like daggers, "Like you would."

"Don't underestimate me child."

"I'm not a child—if you wanted to split my head open, you would've done it already." She smirked.

His scowl turned into a smirk, causing hers to vanish instantly. "You're absolutely right Sam. But the thing is; it doesn't really matter to me, I mean—you don't mean anything, even if you talk. Because one way or another I _will _get the truth out of you. Just because I'm not allowed to eat the pie—doesn't mean that I can't play with my food before I swallow it down."

Her pupils dilated, "Don't—you—_dare_."

He chuckled, "I don't think you're in a position to be calling shots my dear."

He wasted no time thrusting her head deep in the murky water, his arm holding her head down with brutal force. She struggled, and spluttered and flayed her arms about, trying to regain some kind of control; but her attempts were pointless—she was too weak, too fragile. His fingers gripped the hairs on her neck warningly, before pulling her head out of water. She was gasping and vomiting uncontrollably all over his polished shoes. He ignored it.

He pulled her face closer to his, hissing in her ear, "Ready to speak now?"

She spat on his face.

He frowned with disgust and rapidly threw her head deep underwater again; holding her firmly for a longer time. Bubbles jumped across the water, soaking his clothes and hair; the water shook and spilled all over the dirty floor. Frustration controlled his body, and for a moment he forgot all his senses, his plan. He wanted her to drown, drown until he was positive her bitchy little face would never be seen again—but he held himself at the last minute. He still needed her to talk.

He gripped her hair again, and pulled it to the surface with unnecessary force, asking once more if she was willing to co-operate. She responded with a deep, raspy chuckle and called out throatily, "Bite me".

He grew sick of her games. He was sick of her annoying determination. Couldn't the boy have picked a daintier girl to converse with? He responded by throwing her into the basin, the clank of solidity against flesh gave him some satisfaction. But it didn't calm the rage that was swirling inside of him; he turned swiftly and glared back at the half-hidden figure standing in the shadows, staring in silence.

"Get her to talk boy. Your _ingenious _plan is lacking its results. I'll be back by the next month—by then, she should be begging to talk. Fail and your liberty privileges are henceforth banned permanently." With the final word, he stalked briskly towards the door and slammed the poor thing behind him, shuttering its hinges.

When the cabin grew silent once more, red eyes glowed.

She was sick and broken; crumbled in a heap of tired limbs on a dark corner of the shabby cabin. His eyes were glowing furiously crimson—lacking the mischievous (and quite perverted) gleam it usually held.

He was far beyond the pleasant conversational mood he took every time they were forced to talk to one another. This time, he was intent for her to talk.

This time—he wasn't afraid to break a limb of hers to get it.

* * *

><p>Jasmine Fenton was an intelligent girl.<p>

She was smart (coming from a family of ghost-hunters _had _to have _some _advantage) and she was logical. In most scenarios, she was almost always right. She studied psychology and was intent on letting that be her future career—one goal that she certainly expressed continuously, much to the irritation of all those around her.

One thing, however, she couldn't understand was her brother, Danny Fenton.

Rushing off mysteriously, lying, letting his grades drop, half-sleep all the time; she couldn't help but wonder. What happened to her little brother? What was happening to him? Was someone being mean to him more than usual? Has he lost all faith in himself? What happened?

Jazz Fenton was also a very curious girl. Curious enough not let anything stand in her way when she wanted something—most of all: information.

At first she thought that he was just stressed, he was getting older and his exams were creeping up onto him. His entire future was counting on his performance—at first she thought he was stressed, that he just needed time to grasp on reality.

But the days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months and Jazz was faced with the horrifying reality that her brother wouldn't change and stay in that constant state of failure for the rest of his school career. It was time she took action.

But that didn't really help either.

Jazz Fenton was a brilliant girl. There were things that she understood and things that she didn't; things that she was mature enough to handle without any sort of training. The only thing that she could have never prepared to herself to was accidently finding out her brother's secret on Spirit Week.

Soon after, she got it.

He was out there saving lives and protecting the city every single day while simultaneously trying to keep himself from being caught and experimented on, letting everyone else finding out his secret, getting gravely injured _and _passing his year with decent colours.

For a while, Jazz finally understood her brother's patterns. She could relax (not really since he's off fighting evil, but you get the point).

But life seemed to _like_ causing Jazz distress, since soon after; he started acting _weirder _than usual. And that was saying something considerably dangerous; his half-ghost status was evidence of that.

He had this..._look_ on his face. A look which defined that something was puzzling him, something so _confusing _that he was unable to think properly about anything anymore—courtesy of accidently walking out the house without his pants, one Sunday. And Jazz was sick—sick with worry from what was happening to Danny.

Well, she couldn't really do much, could she? Telling her parents would only result him getting captured and tested on, she had no 'proper' friends and asking Danny would only throw things into much more complications and they'll never get anything done.

No. She had to go through his puzzle on her own.

Jazz Fenton was smart—she's a worker. But even her intellect couldn't handle the daily stress of her brother's actions. She can't keep track of him twenty-four seven, it's just not possible—even for her.

So Jazz did the next best thing: something so incredibly Jazz-like and nosy that it throws all thoughts of fate, proportion and irony together.

* * *

><p>She was an outcast. No friends and I lot of free time. Her excess freedom would work perfect for Jazz's plan.<p>

"You want me to _what_?" Sam cried out with disbelief.

"I know this is asking too much and I don't even _know _you but please—something's wrong with Danny and I need someone who's always with him to keep an eye on him." Jazz pleaded.

"You want _me _to spy on _your _brother?"

"It's not _really _spying..."

"So what _would _you call invading someone's personal space to the point where you ask complete strangers to help?" Sam asked, her brows reaching high.

"Please Sam. I need someone to do this for me."

"And why would I?" she asked sceptically.

"He's working a project with you, isn't he?"

"Yes..."

"I know Danny when he's distracted; he's not getting any work done at all, isn't he?"—a hesitant nod from Sam— "So if you find out what's wrong with him than _I _could talk to him and fix it. The sooner you help me, the faster your project will get done."

There was a pause of which Sam debated with herself. Finally, she voiced her concerns.

Hesitant: "What if you fail? What if nothing's wrong with him and I help you—how would that look on me?"

Jazz was stubborn, "I know what that'll do to you and I promise that if it _does_ go downhill that I'll take the blame off of you. _Please_. I need to know what's wrong."

Sam was still frowning, her mind was stuck. She didn't want to help Jazz, but her teal eyes were slowly breaking down her walls—she _did _have a fair point. Danny was achieving absolutely nothing in their study sessions, and she wanted to get the project done as soon as possible. She still needed time to crack the code called 'Danny Phantom'—the sooner the project's out of her way, the faster she could get to finding out who the _real _Danny Phantom is. _Maybe _this would help her. _Maybe _this was a sign.

She sighed in defeat, "Fine Jazz—it's a deal."

* * *

><p>AN: So please tell me what you think of that interesting plot twist. Let me write it down all for you:

_Sam has a ghostly best friend, Danny Phantom: who she secretly started becoming friends with for purely selfish and self-satisfying reasons. Danny Fenton is trying to become friends with Sam, fighting with her at almost every encounter while simultaneously being her best friend. He is also trying to get Sam to talk to him more, but failing miserably. A strange pair have kidnapped Sam in the future, Jazz Fenton has butted in by asking Sam to spy on 'Danny Fenton', Tucker is suspicious of Danny's intentions towards Sam and a project between Sam and Danny has to be completed before things get too out of hand. _

_While this is going on, the school is still put under a spell by Desiree by 'personality switches', courtesy of Sam throwing a hissy fit at the unfairness of the world. Sam is also feeling some attraction towards Danny Fenton but she doesn't trust him. She also battles rising feelings for 'Danny Phantom', her new best friend, but is trying to convince herself to snap out of it since he is a ghost and they could never be together. Sam's anger with the world is also preventing her from having friends and getting together with Danny Fenton-yet if she lets go of her anger, she's positive that Danny Phantom would never be her friend. _

Ohmygod I never realized that I've created all these plot twists. This was supposed to be a simple story! Holy shit. This might take a while to finish off... xD I hope you guys will stick through this xD

_PhantomPotterGirl_


	14. Being Invisible Was More Fun

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been out for a while, EXAMS. What are you gonna do? I feel like I went in and actually failed everything...and I still can't believe I was stupid enough to forget bringing my books to my Literature exam! AND IT WAS MY BEST SUBJECT.

FUCK EVERYTHING.

I'm sorry. Exam time is not a really happy time for me *sob*

Disclaimer: don't own

* * *

><p><strong>"The Wrong Danny"<strong>

Chapter Fourteen: _Being Invisible Was More Fun_

* * *

><p>It was a nightmare.<p>

Going to school was a total nightmare.

This is probably the part where you think "_Trust me; I know how you feel dude_". But _trust Sam_—she was talking about something completely different to the average school-is-hell-on-earth expression. There are no words, no explanations, just simple actions that unfortunately—couldn't be stopped.

The school was still personality switched.

Sam, when she arrived at her insane school, was bombarded with Paulina. Whom, for some reason wanted to sit next to Sam…_at lunch_. Poor Sam was so uncharacteristically terrified that she ran and locked herself in the bathroom in-between breaks and lunch; more than ever did she wish that Paulina was back to her stupid, bratty self.

But there was some nagging suspicion churning in the back of her mind. How could a school—no less a _high school_—change their personalities all in one night? How could teenagers suddenly turn to a different point of view in _one night_?

Simple: they can't.

Which meant that whoever did this..._disaster _was pretty powerful to pull this off. Although, there is no motive and no suspect—Sam was determined to find the imposter and the beat the living hell out of them for making her suffer through this torture.

That is, if she gets time to, with having to complete the project with Danny Fenton; keeping a secret eye on him and finding the mystery of Danny Phantom at the same time.

What happened to being the most invisible person in the history of high school?

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, just try it!"<p>

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeease?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because...just _look _at it. Do you really think I would want to stick that in my mouth?"

"It's good!"

"It's _disgusting_. I can't believe you actually like that..._abomination_."

She glared at him and put one hand on her hip, "It is _not _an abomination."

Green eyes shot at her, "Seriously? You actually _like _it?"

"Yes!"

"Well then—I'm _never _eating any of _your _cooking."

A laugh burst out of her throat before she could stop herself, and she punched his arm to salvage some of her scowl that had vanished from her features.

"No, seriously! You can't _know _if you hate it if you don't even try it!"

Childishly: "But...I don't _want _to."

"_Come on_."

"Never."

"Argh! You're so_...frustrating_." Sam cried out. "You're like two-year-old that won't let go of his toy car!"

"But I _like _my toy car, why would I want to give it away?"

She cried out in frustration again and looked at him defeated. "_Fine_. If you don't want to eat it, don't. But you're _missing out_!" she sang.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm not." He sang back, happy that she surrendered. "I mean, who else on this earth likes dark liquorice sprinkles, black frosting with gummy bats on top of a cupcake?"

She looked at him, "I _do_."

"And we all know that there are _billions _of people just like you Sam."

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Both of them then just couldn't hold it any longer, they burst out laughing.

"Seriously," Sam started in mid-laugh, "you're really annoying."

"I have been told." He grinned.

She took a large bite of her cupcake, savouring the delicious dark taste. They were walking in the park together, Danny with a hoodie, jeans and a hat to cover his white hair and identity. Recently, the two had been spending even _more _time together, getting to know each other on a basis that Sam was surprised that it actually happened. She never expected herself to open up so _fast_. It had only been about a month since the incident, more or less, and already he knew her darkest fears and she knew his.

It was crazy. Almost as if they were _meant _to be friends...

"So Sam, I was wondering, why do you hate your parents?"

His question broke her out of her thoughts and she asked him again to repeat. He did.

"Oh..." she felt herself crawling into a small shell of vulnerability.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I know it's sort of private but a guy can't help but notice, right?"

"Yeah...I think it's better to have this conversation somewhere else at a different time. My parents have like, people following me half the time. I ditch them every once in a while, but they always find their way back. I don't think they'd like it if I said anything about them that'll destroy their _precious _reputation. Even to a ghost." Sam glowed darkly.

"Oh...okay."

There was a silence, and Sam snuck a look at Danny. A bubbling feeling swarmed in her stomach, and she looked away. It was so..._wrong_. Why was she feeling this way? He was _dead_. They could never be together and here she was, spending her time with him, going out of her way to fit her schedule with his so that whenever he had the time, they would always talk. He made her stomach do flips and countless acrobatics and she _couldn't control it._ It was pointless.

She was falling in deep. Neck deep.

And she wasn't sure that she would be able to get out again.

"So, Danny." He turned to her, "Where are you from?"

In all her time spending with him, he never gave any indication of where he was from. Not even a continent or a town name.

Surprisingly, he found himself answering, "Amity Park."

...

Oh _shit_, he panicked.

She was taken back, "You were born _here_? Why didn't you tell me? How long ago where you here? I never heard of anyone dying recently. Do you remember where you lived? Or how the town looked like? How long ago _where_ you here?" Her mind buzzed and grew excited—this was the break that she was looking for. To finally finding out whom he was!

"Uh...I...um...actually..." his mind frantically panicked, goddammit! What was he _thinking_? How on earth was going to get the fuck out of this? Nothing came to mind and she was purely jumping with excitement, waiting anxiously for his answer. How could he have been so stupid?

"I uh, um can't remember." He blurt out stupidly without thinking.

Her hope faltered, "You...can't remember?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I don't know where, what time I was, uh, from."

"You forgot what _time _you came from?" she asked disbelievingly.

"...Yes?"

They lapsed into another silence. Sam's mind was buzzing, a thousand questions jumbled through her brain and she was aching to ask them, they were at the tip of her tongue—but she didn't. She knew then she would never get the answers she was thirsting for. She realized, with wild suspicion, that afternoon, Danny Phantom didn't _want _her to know who he was.

But the more important question: Why?

What was he trying to hide?

* * *

><p>Sam had almost forgotten her secret promise to Jazz; she had spent the entire night on the internet. Searching up old newspapers for reports of twelve to fifteen-year-old boys that have either been missing or killed. So far, she had nothing. She was getting nowhere trying to find Danny Phantom's previous name.<p>

Suddenly, a small hand grabbed her and dragged her behind the dumpster.

"So what did you find?"

"What?" Sam asked with confusion.

"What did you _find about Danny_." Jazz whispered the last part and glanced around suspiciously.

Oh right. She was supposed to be the 'inside eyes and ears'.

"Nothing yet, I haven't had the time."

"Then make time Sam! I need to know what's wrong with him!" Jazz cried frantically, "I'll be back soon and I _expect _results."

Sam crossed her arms, "Don't you think you're playing with dynamite Jazz? Soon enough it'll blow up in your face and you have no one to blame but yourself."

"You don't understand Sam; I _have _to know what's wrong with him."

"And why is it so important to you?"

"He's my little brother. He has no one but _me _to take care of him. Mom and Dad are always busy making the next _crack-pot_ ghost hunting invention, they mean well but they don't have time to take care of him; which means that it's _my_ responsibility to always look out for him. I'm always there for him and I won't let him down. Not today, not _ever_. Please, Sam. You have to understand—he's family. He's my little brother. And I'm all that he has." Jazz pleaded.

As much as Sam wanted to, she sighed in defeat. In a way, Jazz's twisted logic of looking out for her brother, made sense. She just wished that she wasn't dragged into this family issue.

But at least she wasn't doing anything illegal.

"Fine."

"Thanks Sam. I really appreciate it." Jazz smiled brightly and ran off as the first bell rang.

Sam leaned against the dumpster and groaned. She _really_ wanted to be invisible again.

* * *

><p>She got to the library at four and he was already there, sitting at their usual spot.<p>

"Hi!" he smiled brightly.

She frowned, of all of a sudden; he's being totally friendly with her? Is he bi-polar or what?

"Hey." She replied coolly.

The session went as smoothly and as boringly as usual. Where both would sit opposite each other, the laptops (which they had to bring themselves courtesy of the library computers being incredibly and unbelievingly slow), which created a barrier in between them, and get to work not speaking a word or looking at each other.

Danny was restless.

Why was she so stingy to his human half? She likes his ghost half; and they get along really well, so how come he's so nerve-stricken whenever he's in his human half? How come his palms start sweating and his heart starts bursting and he's terrified of even looking at her because he's afraid of offending her? The backpack incident on their first study session traumatised him, he was so _afraid _and careful around her—he's cautious of his actions and words. He doesn't want her to explode on him.

But why?

Like Tucker said, why does he care about being her full-time friend? He's already friends with her (in some kind of weird way) but why does he want more? Why does he feel like as a ghost he's not getting _enough _from her? Why _isn't _anything he does enough?

What the hell is happening to him?

Maybe Jazz was right, maybe he _does _need therapy.

* * *

><p>They departed with a simple goodbye with Sam happy to have finished and Danny more unsatisfied than ever. As soon as Sam got to the corner of the street, her head randomly thought back to Jazz and the promise that she made. Looking back, she caught sight of Danny about to turn around the other corner.<p>

This was it.

She could do two things:

Forget about Jazz's promise, she was asking too much, invading someone's privacy was wrong and she was going to respect Danny's.

Or, she could follow him and keep the promise because he was acting strange and his sister was only worried about him.

He was three steps away from turning around the corner.

She had ten seconds, heart bursting out of her chest—Sam made her decision.

She hated being a soft heart.

He turned the corner and she followed.

* * *

><p>AN: Soo...what do you think? Was this okay? Hopefully it was...

_PhantomPotterGirl_


	15. I Should Have Never Gotten The Salad

A/N: Sooo, some parts I liked in this chapter and some I didn't. To just be clear, I fast-forwarded the timeline of Sam's capture. It'll be clear later, like the flashbacks are definitely going at the same pace but I skipped a little. If you still don't understand, please PM me with your questions, I'll try to answer them as clearly as possible.

Disclaimer: don't own :(

* * *

><p><strong>The Wrong Danny<strong>

_Chapter Fifteen: I Should Have Never Gotten The Salad_

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

"Nothing Father."

"Blasted _bitch_. What will make her _talk_?" he cursed. "Listen to me boy; you're not getting out of this mess until she talks. I will keep you here for the rest of your _life_ and I will keep her with you, alive and _beating _until she speaks—I have better things to spend my time doing them keeping an eye on you and that _wench_."

He moved forward to the silent stranger and dug his fingers in his chest, "Make her talk. Or _else_. Oh, and pack your things—your latest _slip-up_ (he slapped the back of his partner's head roughly) gave the boy a chance to almost catch you. Get going before the sun sets."

He left.

Red eyes glowed furiously, completely and utterly frustrated to the absolute maximum. Why was it so difficult? Why was she so adamant on making his already difficult life even more fucking complicated? He wanted to _leave_. He wanted to be _free_. But _she _was preventing him from doing anything he wanted to—he couldn't leave, he couldn't drink, he couldn't smoke and couldn't do anything that would suggest that the three were even aware of the location.

He had to make her talk—it's only so much a person could take, couldn't they? So all he had to be was keep rubbing at the wound with salt until she screamed.

* * *

><p>"How'd he take the news Copy?"<p>

He glared at her to shut up.

"Not that good? Well, like I said, all you have to do is let me go and I'll give you some rubbish to throw at his feet so he'll be satisfied. And you and I split ways as unlikely friends. What do you say?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Calling you what?"

"Copy."

"Whatever, what do you say to my deal?"

"I say you're way over your head Samantha. Don't think that I'm some stupid thug."

"Could've fooled me." She whispered to herself. "Anyways," louder now, "when are you letting me out of this stupid warehouse?"

"How about—never?"

"Don't be such a buzz kill Copy."

"I _told _you to stop calling me that."

"It's only the truth. Nothing about you is _real_."

In a flash, he had reached across the room and grabbed her by the back of her hairs. She cried out in pain. "I'm as real as the day and if you're so _adamant _on the fact that I'm not _real_—let me _convince _you." He hissed onto her cheek.

* * *

><p><em>CRACK!<em>

A scream of undying pain.

"Tell me!" he roared.

"_No_…"

_CRACK!_

"…_stop…please…_"

"Not until you tell me you ungrateful little bitch!"

"…_no_…"

_CRACK!_

"Oh my god…_stop I…stop—stop it_..."

"I don't hear a na-ame!" he sang, red eyes shining with glee.

A weak shook of the head.

A sigh, "You really have to make this harder on yourself don't you? I've been stuck with you…" a grotesque twist of the arm, a ripped scream, "…for three _months_ and yet you're so…" another bloodcurdling scream. He bent down to whisper in her ear, "…_convinced _that he'll come for you. But where is he? Three months and yet you're still keeping him alive—and still…" pressure on her broken ankle, "…you're fighting his battles. Aren't you tired? Aren't you tired of sitting here like a damsel in distress that we all know that you're not? Aren't you tired of _waiting _Sam? If I were you, I would stop joking around and start being…" he then threw her head into the dirt, "…being _smart _for once."

An agonizing silence grew and the pressure being put on Sam's head wasn't going to lessen any time soon. Stars started shining in front of her eyes and her head felt faint. Her vision started growing dark and her breaths came out in small gasps. She had forgotten which side was up and which side was down—she had forgotten her name, her life, everything.

She was fading, falling into a pit of darkness and she was too weak to climb out of it. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak and her breath was faint. She was dead.

She was a dead woman.

"You're not getting rid of me Sam." He whispered quite closely in her ear, "And you sure as hell aren't getting out. So patch yourself and pack up—we're moving."

He let go and she crashed onto the ground, bringing her back sharply to reality. She wasn't allowed the luxury to pass out. She was groaning in pain. Clutching her broken ribs and poking herself in efforts to see the areas which were most affected in this daily routine. The additional scars and bruises were already showing on her skin—growing an angry red as the seconds passed as she examined herself.

"Curtain call in ten!" he laughed and threw a medical kit over his shoulder, then slammed her prison to a close.

Ten minutes.

She had ten minutes to cover herself with fresh clothes and patch as much as she could up. Ten minutes and they were going to move again—to a new place, a new location. It was always somewhere different, a snowy climate, somewhere with forests or a desert. She had no idea if they were still in America or if they decided to branch their locations even further. Every day the seconds ticked and she waited—waited for someone, anyone to find her.

But it was always him. Always the two vultures that kept plumping her skin; kept pecking and pecking at her until her guts spilled like spaghetti noodles.

But she wouldn't budge. He didn't give up on her—and she sure as _hell _wasn't going to give up on him.

* * *

><p>This was a <em>really <em>bad idea.

It had been about thirty minutes into the (one-sided) chase. All that Sam had learned in her 'spying' was that Danny liked to bump into things and talk to himself, not really concerning aspects of a busy teenager. She was tired, all she wanted to do was to pack her kit and go home—yet a voice at the back of her head urged her on, pressuring Jazz's promise in her head, drilling the conversations until she was absolutely sure that she could recite the entire exchange backwards, into her mind.

He arrived at the Nasty Burger.

She followed him all the way to the _Nasty Burger_. This is just the stupidest thing that I have ever done, she thought horrified. She should just turn around and forget it—forget it; she was going to tell Jazz that what she was doing was stupid and completely pointless. After she had a quick bite, she was going to turn around go home, call Jazz and tell her the deal's over; no matter how much she pleaded.

That's it, she was done.

"One salad, right?" the waitress lowered the plate in front of her.

"Yes. Thank you."

Sam dug into her meal, happy that at least her parents wouldn't be trying to force frozen-cooked meat down her throat if she had gone home. They never really approved of her; they never honestly thought that she was a daughter to be proud of. It worked funny ways, their minds.

She remembered when she was ten years old and had just gotten back from school, a shiny red A+ standing out from a math test she had done and she was excited—convinced that at least her parents would be proud of her academic achievements when her personality failed to impress them. Yet when she had gotten home, her parents were too busy prepping for a party. She had thought that maybe it would've been best to break the good news at the party itself when other parents and children would hear and be consumed with jealousy, like she did so many times.

Yet when she did, her mother or father gave no concern—but cooed ecstatically at another ten-year-old daughter who had won the junior Beauty Pageant at her private school.

It became quite clear right then that brains didn't matter, or run, in her family. Her only salvation was her grandmother, who had a spark of spirit that neither of her parents had ever possessed. Both were brought up with silver platters in front of them even if they didn't want to. Sometimes, her grandmother could intervene and most of the time, the only thing Sam could do was run.

Quite embarrassingly.

A high-pitched shriek of what Sam assumed was laughter, broke her abruptly out of her thoughts. She turned around, it was Paulina.

"Sam! Oh my god, hey! I've been like, looking for you _everywhere_!" she exclaimed brightly.

Oh God, Sam panicked. Paulina was back.

"Oh...hey." she avoided Paulina's eyes. She looked around, panicked, trying to find a way out. Sam was _definitely _going to kill Jazz now.

"Where were you at school today? I was like, looking _everywhere_. Wanna come over to my house in the weekend? Or shopping tomorrow? I can get a limo for you! Ooh! Star and you and I could like go to that spa, _Relaxation Central_! I've always wanted to go there! Or we could watch that movie _Vampire Love Story Loving Me_! I have like, wanted to watch that movie since _forever_. The main character, Sexilia Skintight, _totally _gets me."

Oh God. Not that movie—_anything _but that movie.

"Uh, sorry Paulina...I got plans." She tried to run away but Paulina had grabbed her arm with, surprisingly, a strong grip.

"But...how come? What plans do you have—can I join in?" her bright eyes started watering.

Oh no...Oh shit. Sam was pretty sure that she couldn't handle the stress if Paulina started crying. Please, please, please don't cry. Sam pleaded to God right then to help her—for once.

"Uh...I'm going to church! With my parents tomorrow. Sorry, can't skip, Holy Spirit and all that...don't want to upset the Lord, right?" She smiled flakily while trying to pry Paulina's fingers from her arm.

"Oh..." Paulina's grip ceased by a tiniest inch and Sam got her chance to run away. "Wait a minute—aren't you Jewish?" she shouted at Sam's running back.

"I'm having an identity crisis!" Sam shouted stupidly.

"Can I have an identity crisis with you too even if I don't know what that means?" Paulina shouted back.

"No!"

"Why?"

Sam turned around to see Paulina running after her. What did Sam have to do to get her to leave her _alone_?

"Because it's personal!"

"But why is it personal?"

"Because it just is!"

"Will shopping make it better?"

"Oh god." Sam felt like slapping herself.

"Are you praying? Aren't you going to wait until you go to church?" Paulina shouted.

"Forget it Paulina, I just can't go!"

"But you said you were having an identity crisis! Doesn't that mean you should be with friends and talk it out? Could I be your friend?"

Sam screamed in frustration. Paulina was definitely not to going to leave her alone. Goddammit. Of all the days she decided to go stalking Danny Fenton, it had to be today! Sam jumped behind the Nasty Burger, the smell of rotten eggs and wasted food from the dumpster wavered into her nose and grimaced. She ducked behind the building as Paulina ran by, shouting for Sam. As soon as she was sure that Paulina had disappeared into the wrong direction, she started to run the other way.

Suddenly, the back entrance to the Nasty Burger pushed opened and Sam was thrown to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, numbskull!" Sam shouted angrily.

To her surprise, it was Danny Fenton. He was skitterish—and Sam's scream had made him shoot up in surprise. He glanced around nervously and looked back into the fast food joint agitating with some kind of suspense.

"Sam! Hey! What—what are you doing here?" he asked panicked.

Oh crap, she cursed. She scrambled to her feet, 'accidently' pushed Danny out of her way and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Her cover was blown—he was going to easily find out that she followed him to the Nasty Burger.

She was found out. She was _found out_.

She was going to fucking kill Jazz Fenton.

Goddammit! He was going to think that she was some crazy stalker or something with an obsession with him! And in a second it'll be all the over the damn school—she'll never be able to look anyone in the eye ever again! Stupid Jazz. Stupid Paulina. Stupid asshole who made Paulina want to hang out with her.

_Goddammit!_

She was screwed. Totally and utterly screwed to the maximum.

This was just not her month. She thought depressingly.

Sam ran and ran without looking back. She ran until she was positive that she couldn't breathe anymore. She ran all the way home, shut her door, changed and fell asleep without any thought except that she wanted the day to just end already. She banished all thoughts of the day from her head and fell into deep sleep.

Little did Sam know that as soon as she had run from the dumpster, a young boy of fourteen cried out a familiar battle cry and flew off to fight a ghost who had just attacked the Nasty Burger.

* * *

><p>"Danny!"<p>

"It's okay. I got him." Danny panted and shook the thermos; the faint cry of revenge spoke from inside it.

"Man...I'll never get used to doing this job." Tucker Foley mused.

Danny chuckled, "Imagine trying to get used to _flying_."

"I'd fall as soon as I get off the ground."

"Yeah. Heights aren't really your strong point."

Both boys laughed at the thought. Danny changed back and handed Tucker the thermos, of which he then put it securely in his backpack. After the first few nights out, both boys knew that they were both too frustratingly clumsy and couldn't be trusted carrying the thermos. They proceeded to walk back to their homes—the day had been stressful, as any other.

"Danny, we've been fighting ghosts for a while now haven't we?" Tucker randomly interjected.

Danny chuckled, "Why Tucker, are you trying to say that you love me?"

"Shut up!" Tucker laughed and shoved Danny, "I'm serious."

"Okay...fine. What's bugging you?" Danny asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"It's these ghost attacks. They're very...distracting."

"Are you sure you're not distracted because of me?"

"Dude."

"Sorry."

"I mean as if, these ghost attacks are so _regular. _So, there was those octopus things in the morning, Johnny 13 in the afternoon and Skulker tonight. I checked our records Danny; they've been escaping about twelve to twenty-four hours _after _we send them back."

"So? Don't all ghosts?"

"Yeah—but only these regular ones." Tucker showed Danny his PDA, about ten ghosts were shown; Skulker, Johnny 13, the octopus things, Vlad's vultures, the Lunch Lady, Spectra, Youngblood, the Box Ghost, Klemper and Technus. "They've been extremely clever, coming to attack us randomly at different times, and they've made sure to switch the villains up over the past few months."

"Okay, then. I'll follow. How are they getting out?" Danny asked.

"No clue. But whoever it is, they really want to keep us distracted. And I have reason to believe that they're all being let out by the _same _person."

"What?"

Tucker opened a video file from his PDA; it was from last night's attack at the park with Youngblood (it was a video from an innocent bystander that wanted to be the next hot thing on the internet) who was trying to control all the dogs in leading a 'revolution' against the human race. He played the video and stopped suddenly, he then pointed at the device that Youngblood was holding, "Look here at the thing he used to control all the dogs. Where did he _get _that? I for one know that Youngblood isn't smart enough to create something as _sweet_...uh sorry, _diabolical _as that. He's also not stupid enough to steal from someone else either."

"And check this out too." Tucker opened another file. This time, it was Skulker from the day before, "remember, he was trying to find out where you 'haunted' from everyone in our year? He used that truth-ray?—so"

Danny caught on,"—Skulker's weapons are all designed to hunt. He wouldn't waste his time creating _truth-rays_; he's more of shake-till-you-break kind of guy. Where did he get it?"

"They're planning something Danny, and they've been at this for months—_together_. It's something _big_." Tucker's eyes were terrified at the thought. "There's a label on both weapons but the picture isn't clear enough. It'll take me a while to figure them out, the videos are horrible quality. It's a miracle I even managed to _notice_ it."

"Tucker—you have to figure it out, okay? I don't think I could handle the fact that all _ten _of them are working together." Danny felt his knees shaking and his vision blurring. He was so _rusty_, he was hardly winning any of the battles. It was by pure _luck _that he or Tucker managed to catch them; and to think that there was something this _big _brewing behind their backs—Danny couldn't handle the stress.

They needed to figure this out. They needed to know what was happening.

"Danny...I'm scared. What if...we're not strong enough?" Tucker whispered.

Danny could catch the hesitation in Tucker's 'we're'. He could definitely understand that he was asking if _Danny _was strong enough—because at the end of the day, it was Danny that was going to get the beat down.

Danny didn't answer Tucker's question for a really long time.

"We'll figure this out, okay?" Danny promised.

"I really hope so man. I really do." Tucker gravely stated.


	16. Misery Is My Best Friend

A/N: Yeah...I don't really have an excuse for how long this chapter took. Terribly sorry but I am a horrible updater...but I'm trying! DWD was updated faster than usual! The next chapter is in the making...promise! :)

Disclaimer: _because writing fanfiction is totally the way to tell the world you OWN something..._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wrong Danny<strong>

_Chapter Sixteen: Misery Is My Best Friend_

* * *

><p>"So…the other day at the park. You were going to tell me something about your parents?"<p>

Sam's face darkened, "Oh, yeah, I was. It's complicated."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I'm just curious."

"No. It's time _someone _knew the truth."

"Go ahead."

"Just warning you—it's going to be long. And messed up."

"Trust me, dealing with your mood swings are even more messed up."

Sam cracked a small smile, and then her eyes grew darker and her face grew an ugly scowl, she started:

"My parents are parasites. A few years ago, my parents got this notice from their inherited trust fund, from my grandparents. The idiots had cleaned out their entire heritage within the first few years they had me, all that junk that they buy, all those useless gambling parties they go to when they think I'm asleep; all if it was gone. We were _broke_. We didn't have a penny and they were panicking; it's not a huge surprise considering my parents couldn't survive without a hundred dollars in their pocket.

"But they had this back-up plan. I had an aunt on my mother who was goingto die soon, and they were all in the clear to snatch up her fortune and send her kids off to foster care. But luckily; Aunt Prastille knew that my parents were vultures and that they cleaned out their inheritance; and she left it in her will that not an _ounce _of her money was to be given to my parents. It was all to her eighteen-year-old son to care for the younger ones and his college fund. My parents tried to take it from him through court, but they lost. And they were broke. Completely and utterly broke, and they still are."

He looked confused, "But if they're broke, how could you afford everything?"

"I'm getting to that. Like I said, my parents are blood-sucking parasites. They still had rich friends, and we had three months until the next bills. They never advertised their financial difficulties; they still pretended that they were bathing in money. So they started leeching slowly from their friends—I have no idea how they do it, but they just _do_. My parents are greedy and they take _everything _from their 'friends' until they're left with nothing."

"But if they take everything, wouldn't those 'friends' _tell _anyone what they do?" Danny asked confused.

"That's the beauty of high-class society, Danny. You see, if you're poor, there's only one way about it: you're stupid and useless and unimportant. They don't _listen _to you; they don't _care _if you're treated like a dog. It's the simple fact about snobby ass-faces, they don't care about the poor—in the end they're not your friends. Just idiots that hang about with each other to only show off how rich they are, and if you fall, they're not going to pick you up; they're not going to _hang about_ trying to help you through the mess. No, they're going to leave you there to fend and adjust to the harsh slap of reality. They're sick—they're twisted. They're all _bastards_.

"And there's nothing _worse _than your parents trying to mould you into the image that they want you to be. Believe me, compared to all those parties I'm forced to go to or all those blind dates my parents set up with their snobby friends' kids, _nothing _is worse. And it's…I can't even find a _word _to describe the feeling. They don't want to _know _me. They don't even know if I'm _allergic_.

"It's…it's just fucking unbelievable! I spent all those years _trying _to make them like me; trying to achieve the best grades, trying to act polite and delicate, trying to find something in common with those _bastards_. But I never did. I didn't find anything. And I'm glad, I'm glad I have nothing in common with them. Do you know how _great _it felt when I dyed everything in my closet the same colour—oh just _imagine _their faces Danny. Just _imagine _all that horror on their _stupid _plastic faces when I came down the stairs to start my day as a lonely freshman. It was _amazing_. All that freedom, the sudden realization that I could do _anything_; thatI could do anything that I wanted and not give a shit about them, not give a _shit _about my parents. Just as much as they don't give a shit about me.

"So I tell you, there's no one that I _loathe _anymore than my parents. They're rich, snobby, assholes that don't give a fuck if you're broken. They don't care about _you_. They care about all those shit pageants you've win or how many guys' hearts that you've broken or which _amazing _University accepts you. They're _nothing_. All of those snobby shit-faces. And _nothing_. Nothing will make me change my mind about that. _Nothing_."

A long silence.

Danny let her words sink in, her eyes were wild, her hair was frizzy and out of place from the countless times she had run her hands through it, and she was breathing heavily.

And just like that, Danny felt an over-whelming, strong and unbelievable respect for her. He knew then, that they've created an unbreakable bond between them. She poured her heart to him, he'd listened and suddenly, it all became so _clear_. _She _was clear. It felt like he was looking at her through a dirty glass window for the entire time that he'd known her and _finally_ someone on the other side had cleaned it—and he could see her.

Honestly truly see her for that amazing person she is for putting up with it. For putting up with everyone beating her down and shoving her off for being independent.

She was amazing.

"You're amazing."

He hadn't realized he said anything until she looked at him with confusion and a light blush on her cheeks. But he didn't regret it.

"I mean it—you're amazing; to put up with all that, to hearing that every day and keep on going _that strong_? My willpower is crap compared to you. You're right Sam. They're _nothing_; they're absolutely nothing—but you? You're amazing. You're _special_. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"You think…that I'm special?" she asked hesitantly. Was he lying? Just to make her feel better?

"Completely." He said with complete conviction.

She looked deep in his eyes; a glint of utter trust was shining in his eyes.

He wasn't lying.

She smiled brilliantly, and Danny would be lying if he said that her smile wasn't the most beautiful thing that he'd ever seen.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny afternoon on Thursday. School was finished and Sam was on her computer.<p>

Confession time: she was still searching the mystery of Danny Phantom.

Although, it took her time to convince herself that she should.

After the moment between her and Phantom the other day…Sam was conflicted, she needed to know what he was hiding, but he knew her, he knew her like a best friend. He gave her the confidence that her friends and family should've given her years ago. He stuck through to her when no one else did. He trusted her and he deserved the same. He didn't deserve a friend who went behind his back to find his former identity. He deserved better.

She didn't want to break the friendship that they had.

But she needed to know him. She needed to find his secret. She gave him everything, and she deserved the same from him.

She didn't know where he haunted. She didn't know where he came from. She didn't know if he was an orphan or if he was blind or deaf when he was alive, or if he died from a mental condition. She didn't know if he had a family or if he had a stepsister or if he had a girlfriend or if he was married (the thought made her stomach churn uncomfortably) or even if he had living family.

Sam needed the same from him. It just wouldn't be fair to pour your heart out to someone and not get anything in return. Selfish, yes. Completely unethical, sure—but it _had to be done_.

Sam had spent the entire afternoon scrolling through useless websites and her complete lack of progress was beginning to wear on her patience. It had been _weeks _since her resolve to find out whom Danny Phantom was, and she was getting nowhere. She only needed something, a small little bread crumb to point her in the direction of the candy-cottage.

Yet, as Sam closed another fake website tab, the thought of finding anything was becoming more unbelievable by the second.

"_FJ becomes your eligible master! Come and explore the __**ghostly disappearances **__in this haunted house of looove…"_

The thought of seeing more cheesy and unbelievable links such as this was making Sam's heart despair and fall into a swirling pit of darkness.

"…_that link to the __**ghostly disappearances **__that have occurred over the past years. These outdated newspapers were hand-picked and especially well-kept…"_

Looks promising, Sam thought. Her heart started beating wildly at the thought that this might her bread crumb, this might be it.

She clicked the link and started reading. The next few seconds, her dark and usually quiet room was erupting with happy cheers and proclamations of many 'yes's'. Wildly intoxicated with victory, the newspapers in front of her held three names; three teenage boys from the ages of 11 to 16 that either disappeared or were murdered in the last few years.

Although, the moment of happiness was destroyed when she turned to look at their faces—and none of them looked like Danny Phantom.

"It's hopeless." Sam cried out in despair.

* * *

><p>"See you tomorrow?"<p>

"I'll be here. Bye."

"Bye."

Phantom gave her one last smile before taking off; she forced one back and waited until he was gone. As soon as she was sure that he disappeared, she threw herself back onto her bed.

Confession time: she felt a little on edge around him.

Ever since confessing her hate towards her parents, she had the sudden urge to pull away from him. She felt like he opened her up and examined every dark and desirable secret in her, then patched her together again sloppily—she felt the need to run away in his presence. She never opened up to anybody else before, is this how best friends make each other feel?

How could they stand it?

It's like he was just waiting for another breakdown to happen so he could pick up the pieces and put her together again—but she didn't _want _that. She just wanted someone to _know, _someone to know that her parents weren't the happy-go-lucky-rich-because-we're-worth-it family that they wanted to be (that everyone strangely seemed too blind to notice). She didn't want to end up feeling as if he'd jumped into her mind and probed everything.

In the end, she knew her edge-y-ness all boiled down to the fact he still hasn't told her anything—and that her near hit with his identity was shot down before she could get anywhere.

Rolling over to her side, she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Maybe if she tried hard enough, her problems would finally leave her alone, and she'd finally have some peace.

Wait a minute…

…what if?

Sam shot out of her sleepy state, could she? It'd be difficult though, it might take her days to get it right. Is it worth it?

Is taking the risk worth it? She thought back to last night.

She grinned, _yes_.

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy at first.<p>

She tried watching him from the windows, trying to pinpoint the direction he was going—but it was difficult. Most of the time he'd disappear or he flew too fast for her eyes to see. The first few attempts were useless, and Sam's patience was once again wearing thin, just like her study sessions with Danny Fenton, who oddly was trying to get her to talk to him.

Didn't he get the fact that she didn't like socializing?

Anyway, the next few times, she tried to meet him at different locations just to see which direction he headed off to when they were done talking, but that proved to be a failure when he always somehow ended up at either the Nasty Burger or at the mall; which confused her to no end. Did he like watching people do normal teenage things when he was bored? Creepy.

She decided not to dwell on that subject too much.

Sooner or later, the time was getting to her and Sam felt as if the world was once again, conspiring against her. _Nothing _ever went her way and as time grew steadfastly on, she realized stalking Phantom and trying to find out where he 'lives' was a complete train wreck. It just wasn't possible.

Jumping up from her bed, she headed downstairs. She needed some soda.

* * *

><p>Ironically, a few days later, Sam was stalking again. However, it wasn't Phantom this time, it was Danny Fenton. Once again, Jazz Fenton had cornered her during lunch time when Sam was heading to the bathroom. After reporting absolutely nothing and Jazz yelling at her lack of commitment; Sam concluded that she should get this Fenton-stalking-arrangement out of her hair once and for all. She had better things to be doing and if getting the dirty to this kid's laundry was going to get Jazz off of her back, she might as well get it out of way.<p>

Thankfully, Fenton didn't go the Nasty Burger (the memory still made Sam cringe) but opted to go to the mall with his friend, Tucker Foley, instead. This was an easier environment to stalk Fenton with.

He ventured to the food court and Sam sat a couple tables behind him, ordering a salad for herself as she every once in a while glancing in his direction. He didn't do anything really, and Sam was getting bored already, she could be home working on the project or reading a book or listening to music or searching Danny Phantom again…

Sam almost slapped herself.

There she went _again_. It seemed all that Sam ever thought now was of Danny Phantom. He _always _crossed her mind in the strangest of ways and once she got there, it was near to impossible to get rid of his image.

But _why_?

Why was she falling for a _ghost _of all people? The first boy she'd ever had a genuine conversation with and he turns out to be _dead_. She really knew how to pick 'em—didn't she?

She stabbed her lettuce.

If only he didn't rescue her that day. If only she didn't change the menu. She stabbed her food repeatedly with every thought and the anger inside her grew stronger, as well as the jabs she was giving. If only she was _normal _and _oblivious _and _popular _so that she wouldn't be _lonely_ and wouldn't have gone to that classroom. If _only_; and she wouldn't be in this situation with her _stupid feelings_.

She looked down at her sad lettuce and the desire for something sugary and not healthy was coming up again. By the time the year was over, Sam was sure she'd have gained at least twenty pounds. She found herself, more than ever, standing hesitantly in front of the fridge, rummaging through its contents, trying to find something sweet to calm her nerves. She knew it was wrong—but when a girl's down, nothing can make her feel better until she's had something sweet to eat.

"GHOST!"

The scream shocked Sam out of her mindless stupor. She looked at the direction of the ghoul—a strangely familiar freakishly dressed teen was floating, smirking psychotically.

"_Hey kids_, ready to rock n' roll?" she strummed her guitar, knocking back tables and chairs, the gust of wind throwing people everywhere too. Screams shot from every direction, running feet echoing in her skull as the crowds tried prying open the exits in fruitless attempts—of course the ghost thought of locking all exits. Of course they had no way out.

If possible, Sam's misery increased by a tenfold.

Of course it was _this fucking mall _that she had _fucking chosen to hold hostages_.

And of course _she was fucking in it_.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeeeah, I know that you really want me to get a fucking move on to get to the point where Sam's kidnapped but patience people! We'll get cross that bridge when we get to it! Please review?

_PhantomPotterGirl_


	17. The Bubble Has Popped, We Have Been Shot

**A/N: Um...wow. So it's been a while, huh? I know, I know. I bet you're all probably ready to fucking murder me for being gone for so long...but seriously. This year has been utter hell. Yes, in some ways I have improved (writing...not so much I'll admit) myself but at the same time, the pressure is building for me guys. All you Brits out there or people who use the British school system will know what I mean when I say that my IGs are literally _two months _away. And dear God, I am _panicking _because I am nowhere near ready facing them. This utterly sucks and I for some reason, wasted my time writing this. And I'm not saying that writing is a waste of time, God no, I'm so glad that I finally got this chapter out for you guys because it's been _ages _and all of you who have stuck through with me on this has utterly my deepest and most sincerest apologies, and my gratitude for sticking with me for so long...despite the long, long hiatuses I've forced you guys to deal with. Finally, I feel like I can write again. **

**I'm going to be honest. With my exams two months away, I will not probably update soon. And I know, my bull is shit. I get it. But good news as well, after that is summer and three months of NOTHING. So get ready for that because I will not waste a single moment of that summer bulling. I promise.**

**It's been a long wait, but I made it. The next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: _don't own_.**

* * *

><p><em>"The Wrong Danny"<em>

_Chapter Seventeen: The Bubble Has Popped, We Have Been Shot_

* * *

><p>Swearing colourfully under her breath didn't help. No. It didn't help her situation at all. It was fairly simple—Ember had sealed off all the exits (though, the fact that she actually <em>planned <em>the attack without jumping in headfirst, like she usually did, was burning to be asked by Sam's annoying curiosity), stuffed everyone in a corner of the lunch area and proceeded to taunt and steal just about anything she could get her ghostly little hands on.

Struggling to breathe between the crushing amounts of people (and hysterical crying), Sam wished that she could strangle herself.

Or at least _move _her hands to strangle the criers.

Here she was, in a stupid mall, somewhere she _didn't _originally (and still didn't) want to be, stalking a boring, uninteresting boy while, simultaneously being robbed by an ex-pop star, who in fact—was _dead_.

Great.

Wonderful.

_Fantastic_.

In a moment, a familiar voice taunted.

"Did you even know you can turn invisible and intangible? You're just _asking _to get your butt kicked, _one-hit plunger_."

And of course he had to use that line, Sam almost slapped herself; and wondered just what century ever had the term 'one-hit plunger' ever useful?

In the end, she decided not to dwell on it.

* * *

><p>Fortunately for Sam, Phantom wrapped up the Ember business quite quickly, as she was getting tired, annoyed and really cranky listening to all the screaming going around her—honestly, it was like this crowd had <em>never<em> seen a ghost attack before.

Irritated, as soon as she was untied of her bonds, she swept away into the crowd that ran towards the exits. And if she had stayed a little longer, she might've seen Danny's suspicious eyes spotting her huffing and puffing in the centre of it.

* * *

><p>"Dude, I think she's following me."<p>

"O-kay..." Tucker said suspiciously, "What gives you that idea?"

"Well, I've noticed that she's everywhere I am. Like the mall yesterday, and during lunch breaks and stuff."

Tucker raised an eyebrow, "_Dude_. You can't say she's following you because _everyone _goes to the mall and _everyone_'s present during lunch break."

"I know! It's just...that I have a really strange feeling about this. And, I just—_argh_, I don't know—maybe I am imagining things...this whole ghost thing is shaking up my personal radar; I haven't been able to sleep properly for days." Danny sighed.

"Listen man, I know what you're going through. I'm in the same mess you are. If you've got a strange feeling about it, then go for it. I'm not going to stop you—you _are _my friend you know, friends have to believe in each other. No matter how utterly insane it sounds." Tucker smirked sympathetically.

Danny smiled, "Thanks Tuck."

"That's what I'm here for Danny. Now, how about we go to the arcade? I hear some new game's come out and everyone's dying for it—they say you might lose your eyesight if you play it long enough!" Tucker grinned.

Danny frowned, "That's _ridiculous_."

"Tell that to Dash, he was stumbling all over yesterday!"

"That guy stumbles even when he's _sober_."

"Don't be a killjoy Danny."

"You're the weirdo."

"You're the clueless one."

"You're the internet geek."

"Ha, at least I'm good at _something_."

"Hey!" Tucker dodged a fist coming at his head, and started running, "You take that back you coward!" Danny screamed after him.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my god, what am I <em>doing_? _Danny thought panicking an hour later.

He was currently stalking Sam, the most confusing factor of his life (which was saying something). So far, she had done about three things: shopped at a local convenience store for some snacks, lurked around her weird gothic bookstore and chat about gothic things with some weird gothic friends she had. For now, she was walking, presumably to the park—but then again, she could be heading anywhere and he had gotten almost nowhere with this strange feeling brewing in his chest.

Oh.

She had arrived at the Nasty Burger.

_So much for suspicious feelings_, Danny thought embarrassed.

Gah, he was thinking too much into this. It was just the whole ghost thing putting him off. There was nothing really wrong with her.

So, in spite of his previous actions, he decided to might as well get something to eat while he was there. Sitting a couple of tables facing the behind her wandering eyes, he ordered a burger and fries, his stomach rumbling intensely—he had been stalking her since school had let out, and he was _starving_.

And then—it happened.

His eye caught her table, just for a moment. And there she was—his sister, Jazz.

Now, Danny knew the importance of privacy. And that he had no right to intrude on other people's business or who they hung out with or what they talked about, for the God's sake, his own privacy shook the entire balance between life and death for him.

_And yet_, confused and curious, because he'd never thought that Jazz and Sam would ever fit in the right sentence together, the curiosity in him spiked. Just what was Jazz doing talking to Sam? Just _what _could Jazz want to talk to Sam about?

And more importantly: _why_?

Being half-ghost was, most of the time, a complete pain in the ass. However, being half-ghost _did _have some perks. Along with the knowledge he could walk through walls and shoot laser beams out of his hands, it came along with slightly-better-than-the-average-human hearing, and so, he was able to comfortably listen in on Sam and Jazz's conversation without moving or being noticed.

Hey, he's crossed enough lines today, so why not another more?

"_So...did you get anything?_" Jazz's voice whispered keenly.

"_No. I didn't._" Sam replied monotonously.

"_Sam! You're not helping!_"

"_Hey!_" she turned to glare at Jazz, "_I didn't want to do this, remember? The only reason I'm in this is because _you_ promised _me _that it'll speed up the project, so far, _nothing's_ happening. Even after everything that I've told you, I don't _see _any progress. Just what else do you want me to do? Bug his _room_?_"

And as quick as a flick of a switch, something dark churned in Danny's chest. He had a _really _bad feeling about this...

"_Sam. I _need _to know._"

"_I know you do! You've been pestering me with the same excuse for weeks. And frankly, it's getting a little bit old!_"

"_Sam. Why aren't you co-operating with me?_"

"_I have been co-operating!_"

"_I don't see any of it!_"

"_For pete's sake Jazz, stalking your brother is _not _the highest thing on my to-do list in the morning! I have a life you know!_"

His insides stiffened.

Oh.

My.

"_Sam I need to know what's going on in his life! Just please, put a little more effort, okay?_"

"_Jazz—_"

And at that point, Danny decided not to stick around anymore. He had lost his appetite.

* * *

><p><em>Tap.<em>

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Maybe he should talk to her...

_Tap. _

_Tap. _

_Tap. _

But...what if he's wrong?

A voice in the back of his mind screamed at him_: Idiot, you listened in on the conversation! There's no doubting what she said! _

But...I can't just _say _it!

_Why not? You have all the right in the world to be angry! She was spying for Jazz!_

But how do I say it? I can't just be like "_Oh hey Sam, I really like your notes and by the way why the fuck are you stalking me for my secrets for Jazz?_"

_Why not? That's probably the best way to go at it!_

That's not how you handle things!

_Why not?_

Because...it just isn't!

_God you're pathetic. You're the one that's supposed to be _making _her squirm in guilt—not squirming yourself!_

...shut up.

_I heard arguing with your conscious is a mental disorder._

I decide what a goddamn medical disorder is. Just, _argh_...

Danny shut the voices out. If he could box his ears, he would've done it ten times over. But it didn't help. Nothing did.

He had spent hours lying on his bed at home the other night, replaying the conversation again and again and again, wondering what he should do, what course of action was the best—and how he should go about telling Jazz that he was utterly pissed off at her.

But there's nothing fun about finding out a secret on your own. And he was completely confused about how he should confront Jazz about it.

He loved his sister. He really did. But sometimes, she just pulled stunts like this that just hit _way _to close to home—and sometimes, his sister couldn't bring herself to understand the meaning of _personal_ space; and so, it forced him to push back harder, make it absolute that she wouldn't try prying into his personal life again. Otherwise, she'd find out his secret, and someday, somehow she'll get hurt trying to help him in the process—and he _couldn't _let that happen. He _couldn't _have that on his conscious.

And then there was Sam.

Sam Manson. Just _how _was he going to talk to _her_?

She was his _friend_. Despite the fact she was friends with the wrong him, she was still a friend to him, and he _trusted _her. He trusted her so much and in the end she _betrayed _him—even worse, the _real _him.

And...he didn't know what to do.

But there she was, sitting in front of him, like yesterday, chewing the end of her pencil and frowning every once in a while. She read and stopped, scribbled a few notes and turned to her laptop screen, tapping some more added words to the original document. He watched her. She was systematic with her work, adding more notes, more details, filling in blank spaces—lighting up when she figured out the solution to a problem, frowning when she didn't.

And suddenly, in the silence of the library, and the heat of his thoughts, the thundering realization which haunted him for _ages_—he couldn't take it anymore.

"How do you do it?"

Disturbed and confused, Sam looked up at him, "Do what?"

"Sit there. Do your work. Continue on, as if nothing is bothering you."

She frowned at him, "Because nothing is...? Wha—"

He cut her off, "Oh, so there's nothing bothering you? Nothing eating away at your conscious? Really?" he stared at her with burning eyes.

She leaned back in her chair, a little shocked at his abrupt questions.

"Okay. What's this all about?" Sam asked sternly, "why are you turning all FBI on me?"

"Oh. Nothing. I just wanted to know, you know, just in case anything was really bothering you and you just wanted to talk to someone about it." Danny shrugged non-chalant, "is there anything?"

Sam picked her pencil up again and started to work, "No. There isn't."

...

"Is there _really_ nothing? Because I'm pretty sure there is _something _eating you away and you're just hiding it from me." Danny accused, stern and forceful.

She slammed her pencil on the table, "Alright now, just _what is your deal_?"

"Deal? My deal?" he pointed to myself and laughed humourlessly, "I'll tell you what my _deal_ is _Sam_. I am sick, and I am tired and I seriously don't know why it's so difficult to confront you about this but oh well, there's a first time for everything."

She stood up angrily, "What the_ hell_ are you blathering on about you freak? Are you bi-polar or something? Did I offend you?"

"Offend?" Danny laughed again, "no, no. You didn't _offend _me. You did something _worse_. Possibly the worst thing anyone could ever _do_."

"What?" she demanded, "what did I do you?"

"It'll come to you. Sooner or later."

She stared at him incredulously, wondering just how many times he's been dropped on his head as a child.

"Okay. You know what? Maybe we should just come back tomorrow; clearly your head's busy with...something. So, I'll see you later okay?" Sam gathered her belongings and put them in her bag. She was slightly worried about her partner, but opted to rather forget about it—he'll get over this weird drama overnight, when he's had time to think about it and not lash out at her. She had enough problems of her own to deal with—she did _not _need to find out Fenton's.

"So you're just going to leave?"

She sighed, "What _is _it you want me to do? I don't really want to be around someone biting my head off you know."

"Tell me. Answer my question. _How do you do it_?"

"_What_?" she hissed, "Just _what _do you want me to say? I don't know what you're _talking _about!"

"About me!" he burst out, "about Jazz! About how you _stalked _me for her behind my back!"

Silence.

Complete...silence...

Shakily: "Wha—where did you hear that from?"

"Doesn't matter."

Firmer now, "No, it does matter. _Who _told you?"

"Why do you assume someone told me? I told you it doesn't matter."

"How did you find out?"

"Hey! _I'm _the only one allowed to ask the questions around here! You have _no right_ to talk to me that way!" he shouted angrily.

"Just who do you think you are?" she yelled.

"That's _rich _coming from the back-stabber!"

"I am _terribly sorry _to interrupt this _illuminating _conversation—but please, either stop this nonsense this instant or _take it outside_." The librarian's harsh and unforgiving voice stopped them both at their tracks—bringing them back to the reality that they were not alone, and there were others who had heard Danny accuse Sam.

With a fierce burning in her cheeks, and a slight watering in her eyes, Sam hastily gathered her things and stalked outside, growing angrier and angrier at each step she took, her knuckles gripped her books tightly. God—she could _never _show her face in that library _ever _again...

"Hey! Wait!"

She turned immediately, shocking him as his books fell onto the pavement, "_What_? Just what else could you _possibly _want to tell me? Aren't you _done_ humiliating me?"

He glared, "You never answered my question Sam."

"_You _didn't either!"

"You don't have to right to be given an answer! I _trusted _you Sam! I thought you were my friend!"

"Well you thought wrong! I was never your friend! I _never will be_—so leave me alone! I'll finish this stupid project on my own! Tell your sister that I don't _need _her useless help anymore!" Sam shouted, angry and frustrated.

She tried to side-step him, but he wasn't taking it.

"Oooh _no_. You are _not _allowed to walk off and not tell me _why _you did it!"

"Just ask your stupid sister!"

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that!"

"Why not? She deserves it for putting me through all that crap and wasting my time on you!" she slammed her books on his chest to get him to move out of the way, but it only caused him to take a step back—he was _not _giving out so easily on this one.

"Just tell me why you did it! Leave Jazz out of it!" he demanded, the frustration now boiling in his blood.

"To—to make you work!" she finally succumbed, venting her anger at him. If he wanted the goddamn truth, then _fine_—he was going to _get it_, "you were doing nothing! I worked and worked for days on that stupid project and all you ever did was stare into space and make me do all the work! I don't have _time _to deal with your shit Fenton! When you work with me, you do your fucking part—and when Jazz offered that if I found out what was 'wrong' with you, she'd talk to you and get you working and focused on your studies faster. You can't—fucking—_blame me_ for trying to get this stupid project done! I've got better things to be doing than picking up all your trash for you! I have a life and I needed to get it going—this project, this project was _stopping _all that; it...prevented me from...from, _figuring out _the things that I needed to! I just..."

She stopped herself, closed her eyes and sighed. She had nothing else to say.

His voice was low: "...that's...why you did it? To—get me to _work_? So that I'll _work _on the project more?"

Her stomach dropped at the tone of his voice. It was filled with so much disbelief, so much...hurt. And she wouldn't be afraid to admit that she was surprised he cared so much.

Angrily now: "_And you couldn't have just asked me_? Like a _normal _person would? Couldn't you have just asked me: _oh hey Danny, I really want to get this project done, so would you please work some fucking more_? Would that have been so fucking difficult for you? _Would it_?"

"I don't know! I just couldn't!" she yelled at him. This was too much—why wouldn't he just _leave her alone_?

"_Why not_?"

"BECAUSE..."

...

"..."

"..."

Drained, his voice spoke to her: "I am done with you. I am _finished_. I thought you were my friend. I thought we were friends. I thought I knew you better than that. Goodbye Sam, good luck on the project." His voice was nothing—just dead.

Her voice called out to him: "...wait."

"What?"

"Don't you want to know why I needed to finish the project so quickly?"

And suddenly, it was like her mind had disconnected from her body entirely, and she didn't know what provoked her to say it. But she couldn't stop herself, and for the love of all earth that she had, she could still not understand the melting of his expression—the dead look on his face, the entire twist of betrayal which danced in his eyes. It was hopeless; it was like someone had stepped into her body and thrown her into a dungeon in the deep recesses of her mind—so that she could sit back and watch.

Watch and feel as if the entire world had given out beneath her feet.

"Okay." He asked puzzled, "why did you need to finish the project so quickly?"

She couldn't stop herself. She didn't know what on earth possessed her to say it, or why. She just felt like she needed to—and she knew that it was a bad idea—but she couldn't do anything.

It fell from her tongue like burning ice: "I was finding the secret identity of Danny Phantom."

_Flash._

_Crack._

_Bang._

And the world fell over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been a while since I've had reviews? Was this okay my lovelies? Please review dudes.**

**_PhantomPotterGirl_**


	18. The Slow Slug Back Into Darkness (AKA )

**A/N: Uh well, there aren't any excuses to be honest. Long story, short: I moved to England last August, my previous summer was a hellish nightmare of packing, screaming, yelling and depression (not 'funny' but fucking serious depression). I started and am currently nearing the end of my A-Levels, year 12. Basically, I've had a lot of growing up and opening eyes shit happen to me last few months and honestly, I had lost my zest for writing in those solid months. I have been depressed and unhappy for a long time. Honestly, I still am but you don't really want to hear that.**

**Just know that I am making a comeback. Albeit, slowly and painfully but a comeback nevertheless. The ending is rushed because I really want to deposit this chapter out so forgive me for not being as polished at I usually am. **

**Disclaimer: _don't own Danny Phantom or characters_**

* * *

><p><em>"The Wrong Danny"<em>

_Chapter Eighteen: The Low Slug Back Into Darkness (AKA Shit Gets Real)_

* * *

><p>"Danny you can't be serious!"<p>

"Yes I am."

"But—!"

"Don't. Just leave me alone. Don't ever talk to me ever again. I don't want to see your face anywhere near me. Please."

_SLAM_.

_**...**_

_You are cordially invited to the twentieth anniversary_

_Of Pamela and Jack Manson _

_Please arrive at the Manson Manor on the 5__th__ of April_

_At the appointed time of 5:30 p.m._

_We hope you are present for this joyous occasion!_

_**...**_

"Manson. Fenton."

"Here you are sir."

"And I trust that this was done _mutually_?" his gaze pointed at Danny.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Back to your seats." Louder now, "These assignments will be given back to you in two weeks, congratulations to you and all your hard work. Enjoy the weekend."

_BRRRRING._

_**...**_

"Hear that?"

"What?"

"That's Paulina. She's totally breaking down. It's the Manson anniversary again, and you know what _that_ means..." Tucker squealed.

"Um, no."

"What? Why not?" incredulously: "we can't miss this; it's the party of the year! Everyone looks forward to the Manson anniversary; my mom even circles it on her calendar!"

"Sorry but I am _not _going."

"C'mon, still angry at your girlfriend?"

Danny shoved Tucker into a cheerleader, "Shut up. She's not my girlfriend."

"Sorry, _sorry_." Tucker apologised to annoyed girl and turned around to Danny's hunched back, walking away, "Hey! Wait! Why don't you wanna go?"

"I'm sorry but have you been living under a rock?" Danny snorted.

"Okay Dracula I get it, you're pissed. You every right to be, I mean, I can't really imagine what that's like..."

"Whatever."

Tucker glanced at him and huffed: "You know that it's not really your choice whether or not you're going, right? Your parents are the town's official ghost-hunters—despite the fact they're a little...intense, they have saved the town a lot of the times—and they kinda have to be there, which includes you. So you're going." Tucker said.

Danny stared at him, "Are you _serious_?"

"As a twisted nipple."

Danny groaned, "Great, I'd love to spend an entire evening with the people that I hate."

Tucker annoyed, answered him immediately, "Look man, I know it's been tough, the last few weeks hadn't been easy on ya. I know that. I get it. But seriously, I think it's time you forgive them—Jazz already said that she was sorry, more than enough times. And to be honest Sam's looking pretty crap ever since you fought with her. Maybe I'm wrong, but from what you say about her, it'd be nice to meet her properly some day. Look, I'm not justifying what they did, because what they did was wrong, but I think its high-time you get up and get over yourself. So what? Jazz was worried about you. And if I was her, not knowing your little ghostly problem, I would be too. And Sam just made an honest mistake; like you wouldn't want to know the identity of a superhero that saved your life either. "

Danny was silent. He turned to Tucker; the dead look in his eyes startled him.

"You don't understand Tuck, and I doubt you ever will. I haven't even confronted her about the Phantom thing yet."

Tucker doubled back, "Oh...no—don't tell me...are you _serious_?" Tucker felt like almost punching Danny in the face right then, "You're seriously going to harp her about the Phantom thing now? Haven't you shouted at her enough? Or was causing a public scene at the library not enough for you?"

Danny pursed his lips, "This is different Tucker, you don't understand—"

"Oh yeah, I don't understand. It's not like I was there when you turned into a goddamn ghost or anything." Tucker spat sarcastically.

"What? What do you want me to do? Let her do whatever she fucking wants when she finds out who I am?" Danny hissed.

"What the hell do you even _think _she's gonna do? No offense to her, but she's not the most likable crayon in the box man, who the _hell _is going to believe her?" Tucker questioned.

"It's not about believing or anything—it's the _principle_."

"Principle-_shinciple_, you don't give two craps about it." Tucker grabbed his arm to stop him, "So what's _really_ bothering you? Why won't you forgive her?"

Danny's jaw tensed and he glared straight into Tucker's eyes, "She doesn't deserve it."

A deep silence prolonged them. Tucker could see it in his eyes, Danny was too caught up, too sunk in the ruins of his trust to even think of the bigger picture—no amount of pleading was going to help him.

Tucker sighed, "Listen Danny, I don't wanna fight you. If you want to go down this road, then fine. Just know that there is _no turning back_. So think on it, please don't do this to yourself—don't do this to her."

Danny ripped his arm from Tucker's grasp and stomped away, unsure whether he was referring to Sam or Jazz.

_**...**_

He didn't come.

Her alarm blinked red, _blink, blink, blink _in her watery eyes: _2:30 a.m. _it read flashing.

Deep in her mind an image of his face appeared. Unintentionally, she imagined him like he was on that day at the park where they talked like...friends. Where she finally let her guard down and let someone in. Where the leaves were bright orange and yellow—early October she thought. She could still feel his smile radiate through her vision, his laugh vibrating her senses. She could remember the warm sunlight warming his skin, his green eyes brightened by its sheen and the way his hands moved as he talked.

If she wanted to, she could've reached out and touched him; and she would feel his soft cold cheek underneath her palm, his messy long hair tickling her fingers. She could see it, him, talking to her, laughing, smiling, frowning—his green eyes boring into her soul.

She could see his lips move speaking silent words, smiling silently at her. He was there. He was there unlike the others, he was there and present and, and more _alive _than anybody else.

Her alarm beeped and shocked her.

_2:50 a.m. _it blinked, blinking again and again.

She tried not to cry. He didn't come. He didn't.

Not for a week.

"Samantha dear won't you eat? You haven't touched any of your food." Her mother's sweet voice said.

She grumbled, "Not hungry."

"Are you feeling alright honey, do you need a doctor?" she felt her mother's smooth arm wrap around her shoulders. The smell of her perfume was old and strong; she recognised it, a stamp from her childhood.

Sam wanted to cry. There was a time where she could believe the sincerity of her words. There was a time where she could confide in her mother's arms and not face the cold eyes of judgement. There was a time where there was warmth in her voice, smiles in her laughs. Where there were hugs and kisses, love over everything else—and for a moment, she wanted to scream at her, _why did you change? Why did you leave? Why don't you ever talk to me without lies in your throat and others watching? Why did you leave me mom? Why did you leave me?_

And then that moment was gone. She replied coldly, "I'm fine."

"Well dear we just want to remind you that our anniversary party is coming up this April." Her father's perky voice called over his newspaper. "Do try and look your best. We expect you to attend this year."

Confused: "What? Why? Why can't I go to grandma's like I do every year?"

Her mother grinned toothily at her, "Because dear, it's our twentieth! It's a very special occasion; your presence will be expected. We'll be going all out this year!"

Sam felt the first waves of panic overcome her. "Mom I can't go."

"Why not?"

"I—just can't alright? Tell everyone that I was too sick or something."

Her mother set her fork down, "Just why can't you? You've gone to mother's every single year since you were ten! Why can't you attend this one time?" Sam could see her mother's eyes starting to water.

Oh _come on_.

"Look mom, this isn't personal alright? It's got nothing to do with you or grandma or dad—it's to do with me...and other things." She stood up suddenly unable to pretend any longer, "Look I'm just not in the party mood...school's really stressful right now and I really want to catch up on my work—I've, been falling behind a bit."

If she thought the school card was going to get her out of going, she was entirely mistaken, her parents only insisted on her coming even more.

"Look, I just can't go. That's _it_."

Her father pursed his lips and sighed, "Alright, Sam. I'll make you a deal. You stay here with us for our party and every other special occasion, and...we won't pressure you about your life choices anymore. We'll leave you be, you'll go and do whatever you want when you finish Casper High. We'll support you with money and all—no joke, no trick."

...she felt like stabbing herself.

_**...**_

The room was magnificent, large and spectacular.

Golden lights, golden chandelier and all; her mother wasn't kidding when she said she was going all out. A rich crimson carpet covered the sheen polished marble underneath her feet, a large staircase and ceiling dwarfed her in all its glory. Caterers bustled left and right, running errands, napkins and sound systems—Sam felt as if the entire room was about to engulf her in its fake glory; she felt the edges of panic, _just how much money did her parents 'borrow' to get all this stuff? _

She spotted her mother dressed lavishly in pale pink and white at the bottom of the staircase shouting orders left and right. Her father was blond and tall next to her, handsomely dressed in black—they really did look like the perfect couple, Sam thought, a perfect pair of bloodsucking vampires.

"Sad, isn't it?"

Sam turned in surprise, and smiled at her friend. "You know you can't say stuff like that E. What if they heard you?"

Ethan Dawes shrugged, "Like that's ever going to stop me. How're you holding up?"

Sam felt like hugging him. E was a local University student she met at her favourite gothic bookstore two years ago (he had been looking around for a book to buy his girlfriend who was passing through a 'goth phase'). He worked all kinds of dead-end jobs to save up for his tuition and to marry his girlfriend, Jess—most of which ended up being at Sam's house and to do with her parents. He had been, and was, the only friend she had in the prison of her own home.

"Not bad. Not bad." She thought for a moment, then whispered, "They offered me a deal yesterday..."

He stopped wiping the glasses and stared at her, "What did they say?"

"They said they'll let me live my own life if I attend all their stupid parties and stuff."

His eyes brightened, "That's great! You could go to that art school you're always moaning about."

She sighed, "I don't know. I just—you _know _why I can't go to their parties right?"

E shrugged again, "Yeah, but come on Sam you _know _you can't hide it forever right? It was going to come out sooner or—"

Sam eyed her mother heading towards her direction and quickly shushed E, turning her panicked eyes away from him. E confused at first, spotted her mother and almost tripped himself in haste to cleaning the silverware. Her mother stopped to smile cheerily at them momentarily before exiting the room.

Sam let out a breath of relief, "You can talk now."

"Like I was saying, they would've found out sooner or later. You can't hide who you really are forever, you know that?" he raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Yeah. But I could try."

"And how's that going to help? Look Sam, this is going to sound really condescending coming from me, but bear with me. You have _got _to stop running from who you are. You are a Manson and no amount of make-up or lies is going to change that. You just have to accept the fact that you're going to deal with people who only want to be friends with you because you're _rich_, and _not_ because you're an amazing person." E moved to grab napkins from the dispenser and stuffed them into his pocket (a weird habit of his), "Think on that will you? See you later Sammy."

"See you later E." She said smiling.

"Sam dear!" she turned to her father coming towards her, "It's time to get ready darling. The guests will be arriving soon."

_And soon will my hell_, she thought.

_**...**_

She felt the edges of panic descend upon her moments before the doors opened. She wasn't ready for this. Forget age, forget what E said, she was not ready for this—she was not ready for everyone to find out. She was _not ready_.

She had spent years hiding from it—the looks, the smiles, the laughs, her parents' fake world with its fake sincerity and fake smiles. She couldn't let that hard work fall apart—not now when she needed it the most.

"Come along honey, it's time to greet the first guests." Her mother's sweet smile floated from the bottom of the staircase.

Sam stood rooted at her spot. Could she really do this? Could she really be prepared to face those fake personalities and lies? Her heartbeat was wild and thundering, roaring a sound unimaginable in her ears.

_I guess E was right. Have to face the demons sooner or later right? _Sam thought bitterly.

The creaking of the doors and rousing chatter from outside broke her from her thoughts—the first guests were entering and before she could think, the first pair of eyes that caught hers froze her heart.

"Oh my god, Manson? You're _that_ Sam Manson?"

"—Fred, that's that goth girl, remember?—"

"—she's _loaded_—"

"—oh my god, I thought their kid was a _boy_. But it's that goth chick!"

Danny's eyes were locked with hers, the whispers and excited hisses of her classmates swirled around her, but all she could do was stare at him; stare and wonder just when her life became so fucking complicated and surrounded by stupid boys with beautiful eyes.

She turned away in humiliation and anger; he turned in frustration and fear.

_**...**_

The wind was swift, bitter and cold. She shivered but made no move to leave the balcony. If she left, she was sure to be attacked by her classmates trying to chat her up, inviting her to movies and dates and frankly, she was sick of their bullshit. She didn't need this.

In a strange moment of clarity, Sam felt a pang of loneliness.

Danny hated her. He hated her and in conclusion she had lost the first friend who genuinely wanted to be around her (who wasn't dead). And because he hated her, Jazz no longer needed her and she no longer needed Jazz.

She almost laughed. She had experienced the most human contact over the last couple of months than she ever had in her entire life.

Phantom stayed away too. She didn't know why. But she had a suspicious, sinking feeling that he had overheard her that day at the library.

"Nice night isn't it?"

Somehow, she wasn't surprised he showed up just when he had entered her thoughts. He had a funny way of doing that. Glowing ethereally under the moonlight, Phantom laid back in the air as he usually did next to her.

"I know why you're here." She blurted out.

She almost hit herself, of course she didn't. She was bluffing; fucking hell this was so bad. Two minutes in and already she was messing this up.

"Really?" he asked.

"No. Well, kinda—I mean, I think I know why you're here."

"Yeah?"

She hesitated for a moment and hoped to God she was right: "You heard me that day; at the library."

She snuck a glance at him.

Slowly, Phantom nodded.

Sam stared at him, transfixed. Somehow, the week had deteriorated her memory of him; and she had to stop herself from gasping. He was so beautiful, like a painting; the night sky was his backdrop in a dark bright world. His green eyes stood out starkly against his brilliant white hair, it burst out of him in brilliant colour. He stared at the stars in a way she wanted to be looked at. They looked forlorn and melancholy—he had never looked so much as a ghost as he did that moment.

She laughed bitterly, "If you're planning on yelling at me, sorry but someone else already beat you to it."

"I'm not going to yell at you." He mumbled.

"Why?"

"You've already gone through hell. What's the point?"

He was disappointed. She could hear the sadness leak from his voice and that was somehow worse than the anger.

"You should know," she turned to face him at this point, "that I never meant for it to be this way. I didn't mean for us to..."

"Be friends?" It sounded bitter and angry on his tongue. She flinched.

"...yeah. A part of me just thought you'd fool around for a while before leaving. I never expected to come back. I never thought you'd become my best friend." The words left her mouth before she could process them and despite her slight shock at saying them, she knew it was true.

His head turned in shock.

She shrugged, "It's true. You're my best friend. Undead or not, I don't really care."

He felt confused and relieved at the same time.

"I never planned on telling anyone who you were if I found out. Besides, I haven't found anything incriminating—I've basically saved your ass. There's nothing bad guys can get on your past."

The wind blew past them and ruffled her carefully made up hair. She felt the calm soothing waves of the moonlight wash all over her. The panic and confusion of the past few days have disappeared from her system and thankfully, she felt more at peace than she had for months.

"I forgive you." He finally said, and after a moment: "You're my best friend too."

She smiled.

_**...**_

Five hours later, Samantha Manson disappeared from her room without a trace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't need a lengthy review or criticism (it'd be nice, no doubt) but just reassurance that people actually still read this story would be nice. I'm sorry and extremely tired. I will however try to finish this even without the reviews, but as said, it'd be nice to know someone is actually reading it.**

_**PhantomPotterGirl**_


	19. The Camel Broke Its Back

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry. No excuses I was lazy and I got swept away in the prospect of "heeelll yeeeaah summmer". So not gonna lie, next year is gonna be tough and it's only going to get worse after that. I'm sorry but I'm a horrible updater and my writing skills have severely dropped-but I will and am doing my absolute best to finish this story and make it as enjoyable as I can for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

* * *

><p><em>"The Wrong Danny"<em>

_Chapter Nineteen: The Camel Broke Its Back_

* * *

><p><em>Breathe.<em>

_Just breathe. _

_Concentrate on your breathing—in, out, in and out. _

_There you go, come on, deep breaths—in, and out, think and concentrate on your breathing; think of it later—just breathe—_

The bag was ripped abruptly from her head and she gasped in fear. A bright, thick spotlight greeted her watery eyes, causing them to squint in pain. A shadowed figure laughed behind her, sending chills crawling up her spine. It only took her a moment to realise she was tied down; hands behind her back, legs bounded and—cold.

That was the first thing she noticed.

The cold.

The room was dark and dim (the spotlight only there for her face, she realised, probably to disguise her captors) and full of sweat.

"Let's make this very simple Miss Manson. Just answer our questions and we'll let you go quietly." The voice was smooth and rich-like, like warm refined chocolate which was gift-wrapped and sent to you on Valentine's Day: so rich...and fake.

A pang of familiarity hit her. She's heard that voice before.

But where?

"Who is Danny Phantom?"

...

Sam almost laughed. So that's their game.

To be honest, she was surprised she never thought of it before. The classic damsel-in-distress routine: kidnap the hero's lover/friend/heroine/sister etcetera to gain leverage or information.

And she was supposed to be the future English major.

Her captor's face stepped out of the shadows, and she almost choked. Her jagged breaths came out in warm fear; sweat rolled down, trickling along the back of her neck. She became suddenly aware of the throbbing ache in her nose and the back of her head.

Chloroform.

They'd drugged her—and knocked her head; fuck, she can't see straight. The blinding spotlight on her face stung her eyes.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

The pounding of her head and heart thrummed through her like drums—jumping in fear, excitement and adrenaline.

A different hand grabbed her hair and pulled it back.

"Who is Danny Phantom?" the second voice repeated in a hiss.

Wait. Wait a fucking minute. She, she knew—

It couldn't—it couldn't possibly, how could it, it made no sense—

_CRACK! _

A howl of pain echoed in the dim room.

**...**

"_Sam Manson, aged sixteen, daughter of heiresses Jeremy and Pamela Manson disappeared from her bedroom on the eve of her parents' 20th anniversary party—April 5th. Her disappearance was discovered at 3:00 a.m. when she was not found present at the party, the mansion or any of the local areas._

_No further information has been released by the police about possible suspects or intentions of the disappearance. We urge local civilians to take caution and to seek out the police in light of any further information of the disappearance or similar events..."_

"Don't they investigate disappearances only after a 24-hour period?" Tucker questioned.

Danny stared at the screen, "With her wealthy parents? I doubt it."

"What should we do?"

"...I don't know."

Tucker felt conflicted.

Ever since the beginning of Danny's ghost fighting days; Tucker had had a sickening feeling spreading through the depths of his soul. He understood the repercussions of the superhero lifestyle: the lies, the secrecy, the cuts and scars and bruises, the loss of innocence, of time and the consuming nature of it—he understood that someday Danny would be faced with a choice which would surely break him.

Tucker was no stranger to the price of battle. Hell, the last few months have been nothing but a raging battlefield for the fate of humanity itself. He'd grown much in the past year, quick brushes with Death has a way of changing a person's perspectives. And right that moment, a truth blistered painfully in front of Tucker's eyes.

"I know what you're going to say."

Surprised, Tucker stared at him.

"You're going to make me choose: Sam or Them. I know. I know my choices. I've known it ever since those bastards started attacking us, ever since they started thinking smarter. I know." He stared blankly at the screen, unmoving. "I don't know what to do. She's just a girl; a shitty girl who stuck her head where it didn't belong, who yells at me and swears at me with a shitty over-bearing attitude."

He stopped for a moment, and then started again: "They're planning something big. Huge, gigantic, something so utterly fucking terrifying that we can't even begin to comprehend; and I don't have time to search for her. I can't concern myself with one selfish girl when the entire town's counting on me. Sure I forgave her, but I don't think I honestly meant it. I mean, I meant it a little, but not really and I don't think I could ever truly forgive her. I'm still mad—fucking hell I'm still so angry and disappointed that she _used_ me to get what she wanted. Why should I even bother? Ha, knowing her, she probably ran away from home because she finally got sick of dealing with her parents' bullshit. It's nothing really. It doesn't matter."

Tucker said nothing, and reached out to hold Danny's shoulder. He realised with sadness, it was trembling.

"Of course it matters." Tucker said gently. "Despite what she's done, she's your friend. She was your friend, you care about her—you always will. And that's hard to get rid of."

"I must be insane." _To worry about her_, Danny thought.

"Nah, man. That just makes you human."

He sighed. "Thanks Tuck."

"Always here for you man." He clapped Danny's shoulder and smiled.

The news channel in front of them brought them out of their silence. The channel had already moved on to other worldly affairs but Sam's kidnapping ran along the news reel in bright white bold letters. No doubt, Tucker thought, Sam's parents forced the news stations to advertise their daughter's disappearance as much as possible, if not every hour. It wasn't every day an heiress goes missing in a small town like Amity Park and no doubt, there were countless search parties out on the hunt for her already.

Suddenly, Tucker had a strange suspicious feeling.

Just why was Sam kidnapped? Surely, of all people, she wouldn't have too many, or any, enemies? Jeremy and Pamela's Manson's reputations were notoriously infamous in Amity Park—their family was shrouded in mystery, secrets and deceit. If it was kidnapping or a matter of money, wouldn't the kidnappers have contacted the Manson's by now? It had already been a couple of hours now and high-profile kidnappers liked to her their moves on...unless the Manson's were keeping this to themselves...?

No, Tucker shook the thought, the Manson's were covered in dirty money but they weren't stupid. They wouldn't get caught or mixed up in kind an of shady business that's for sure. If there was one thing anyone knew about the Manson's, it was that they loved their money. They wouldn't jeopardise their wealth for anything.

No. This...

This was a _personal_ thing.

And in that moment, Tucker felt the beginnings of a panic jump up his throat; he grabbed Danny's shoulder with tense fingers.

Hesitantly: "Hey Danny. You don't think..."

Danny stared to him. Tucker's lips were strained as he struggled to convey his thoughts.

"You don't think—don't you think that, last week's fights..."

The dawning realisation of his question plunged through Danny's heart like cold ice.

His eyes widened: "Oh God—you think—"

Tucker swallowed, "It's possible—so possible. You stuck around her for months. Someone was bound to have noticed."

Danny shot from his seat and headed out the door. Tucker followed with a fearful expression.

"Danny—what are you—"

"I need go, I need to do something. Stay here and keep an eye on everyone—I,"

"But Danny—_WATCH OUT!_"

A force tackled him and they crashed to the ground into a fast collision. A booming laugh pierced Danny's ears as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going, whelp?"

Danny's eyes shot open in shock. A wave of dizziness and nausea crashed over him and he could faintly hear Tucker's screams crying in the distance. He could feel the throbbing soreness of his cracked his nose and the blood, which trickled down in his mouth. The metallic taste stung his tongue, bringing him out of his momentary stupor—with Skulker's obnoxious laughter ringing distastefully in his ears.

It was_ really_ starting to annoy him.

In a fit of anger he flung Skulker off his back. He hastily transformed in time for a sudden beam of energy to strike his back, making him lose balance again. As his face crashed once again into the asphalt, he could feel Ember's laughter chilling his spine and Youngblood's gleeful cackles behind him.

They had gathered around him. All at once.

He was right.

That son of bitch was behind all this.

"Look at the poor little whelp. I truly cannot see what is so special about him. His pitiful humanity makes him a rare item, yet ironically, it weakens him." Skulker laughed, "How amusing are the Fates."

Ember and Youngblood agreed gleefully.

"Look at his weak and pathetic form. What a disgraceful sight."

"Ever get tired of listening to yourself bonehead?" Danny said spitting out a mouthful of blood at Skulker's feet. "Or are so you alone so need the constant reassurance that you _matter _by talking to yourself?"

Ember whistled, "Oooh, ghost boy's got a dirty mouth on him. That's not going to sit well." She grinned widely.

Skulker's face darkened. Ember and Youngblood, sensing the look, readied their battle stances.

"You will truly regret the day you crossed me whelp." He spat.

"Oh I'm _shaking_ in my boots."

"I tire of your pathetic insults!" Skulker snarled and leapt to attack.

Danny's fingers tightened. _If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get_, he thought darkly.

**...**

Blood.

All he could see was blood. He could feel the throbbing in his nose heavily impacting on him now, it messed with his ability to think straight.

The boot crushing into his back didn't help things either.

"Not so tough now are you, _brat_?"

He could faintly hear the hissing and echoes of laughter float all around him.

He was stupid. So _fucking_ stupid—and _angry_.

The sun was sinking in the horizon, turning the sky into passionate hues of red and orange. It had been hours. Danny had lost track of time after the first ten minutes of the fight, but he knew he'd been there under Skulker disgusting boot for longer than an hour. Ember and Youngblood had been content, at first, just watching Skulker and him banter back and forth like always. But just as soon as Danny thought he'd gotten the upper hand, the two joined in, attacking his vulnerable points; hitting his wounds and back.

Dirty, cheating bastards.

And _just _when he'd gotten the hang of fighting three-on-one, the others showed up.

First, it was the Box Ghost and Klemper. Danny didn't even spare them a first glance. But when Johnny 13 crawled in with Spectra and Bernard on his heels...

He knew he was screwed.

He was attacked left and right—hit after hit after hit, flying left and right, dodging, weaving, blasting with those fucking jerks still getting the better of him, still beating him, still bringing him to his knees with the dirt in his mouth and the blood stained over his eyes.

Tucker had disappeared long ago in the thick of battle. Where? Danny didn't know. But he hoped to God that Tucker's sentimental foolishness didn't stop him from running from a fight he knew he could never win in.

Which left him here, on the ground; like the gigantic bloody mess he was.

Obviously, that bastard had hired these goons to distract him from whatever ridiculous intention he had this time. Whatever it was, Danny didn't give a shit anymore.

Danny was mad; furious, pissed the fuck off; angrier than he's ever been in his entire life.

He was going to pay for this—and Danny was _not _going to be easy on him.

Ember's voice cut through the laughter: "Alright Skulker quit your games. Nab the brat and get going. I'm not getting paid till we get the punk back."

"Not even for a while longer? I enjoy breaking into this brat."

"Keep your creepy fantasies to yourself and get going." Johnny 13 drawled.

"Speak for yourself punk."

Johnny 13 rolled his eyes and revved his motorcycle, it purred under him effortlessly. "I'm getting back to Kitty. Make sure to tell me when that bastard's gonna pay you. I want my cut."

Spectra and Bernard giggled, "Go home to your girlfriend little Johnny—we'll be sure to let you know."

"Fucking freaks." He hissed under his breath and drove off.

Ember stared at him impatiently. "Come on Skulker! Get moving!"

Skulker mumbled under his breath and eased his foot off of Danny. For a moment, Danny's heart stopped and he figured that this was it. There was no getting out of this now.

And then that moment was gone.

"_Eat this, bonehead!_" a voice cried.

Skulker was blasted off of him, crashing into the building with unnatural force. As the dust cleared, Danny watched with mixed pride and irritation, Tucker and Jazz's grinning faces hovering over their guns. No doubt they'd oh-so-graciously borrowed them from Danny's parents. He met Jazz's eyes and could see the promise of painful lecture in the near future.

Out of all people, Tucker turned to Jazz.

When or if, he lived through this—he was going to murder him.

**...**

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of attack after counterattack, hit after hit. Despite Jazz's additional help, the three were constantly overwhelmed by ghost attacks left and right.

It no longer became unusual for Danny to suddenly jump from his seat in classes and shoot off into the corridor. It happened for too often now. His teachers, after learning that no amount of discipline would stop him, only sighed in exasperation and ignored it. No matter how much they tried to stop him Danny always found a way to sneak out much to their anger.

It no longer became unusual for Danny to sleep through his classes either. Ghosts didn't care about daytime hours—attacked whenever they wanted, or whenever it seemed convenient.

Conveniently for him, Tucker and Jazz were always at the ready for these situations. Somehow, the two had developed a system to wring Danny back to life just enough for him to complete his assignments and pass his classes. But, if Danny was truly going to be honest, it wasn't enough.

The days were getting longer and hotter and Sam's parents were becoming more frantic by the second. Through sheer power and severe influence, Sam's kidnapping had reached onto the national news; and if to add insult to injury, Sam's parents have even offered rewards for any information about her kidnapping.

While others viewed that as desperation, Danny knew that it was only a scheme to gain recognition.

Sam would've killed them.

"Speaking of Sam, what are we going to do about her?" Tucker asked.

Danny shrugged, "What can we do? The Manson's have like, half the police force out there searching for her and Vlad's goons are knocking me left and right with any step I take."

Jazz looked at him confused, "How are even sure that's its Mr. Masters that's attacking you? Isn't he dad's old college friend? Why would he attack you? For what reason? Especially if he knows who you are?"

Tucker glanced at Danny, "I didn't get a chance to tell her. We've been so busy it kinda slipped my mind." He said sheepishly.

Danny, too tired to be bothered, blocked out Tucker's voice and passed out.

**...**

The night was cool and fresh, those kinds of simple clean nights that blew with safety and ease. Despite its refreshing breeze, Jazz was bubbling in turmoil.

She sat hunched over her desk, fidgeting with restlessness and anxiety. She had a horrible foreboding feeling that something was about to happen. Something disturbing, something wrong.

She entertained herself with the thought that she was being ridiculous. There were no such things as foreboding feelings of the future. There was no way that she could somehow predict horrible events that might or could occur.

Then again, she used to think about ghosts the same way.

Danny was just two doors down her room. But she knew that there was no point in bothering him about it. He was already tired enough with everything happening, what would he say to a 'horrible feeling'? It was silly to even mention it to him. He had no time to worry about her weird feelings.

Yet, the dark churned in her, warning her that she was making a mistake.

**...**

"Tucker! TUCKER! Where is he? Where is he?"

"I don't know—I don't, he's gone—"

"—how could you lose him!"

"Don't put this on me! He fucking fast!"

"—God, _how could this happen_?"

"You know how slimy Vlad is. Couldn't resist rubbing it in..."

"God, what are we going to do? He was—he was so angry. I've never seen him like that before, not even when he's fighting." Jazz covered her face in distress. "I don't know what to do."

"Jazz," Tucker grabbed her hand in comfort, "You know where he is. After getting something, seeing something like that—there's only one place where he would go."

Jazz looked at him, her watery eyes locked onto his with determination. "Then let's go get him."

**...**

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

_CRASH! CRACK!_

"COME OUT YOU PIECE OF SHIT! COME OUT YOU COWARD!"

Danny screamed himself hoarse, grabbing things left and right, throwing them across the sparkling mansion, watching with satisfaction as they broke and shattered. His grip tightened on Sam's shirt in his hand.

Danny's eyes glowed murderously with rage. Vlad was going to die, Danny was going to _kill, kill, kill-fucking murder him._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much needs to be said. Review please? How was it? Shit? Okay? Good? Fantastic? (lol)**_  
><em>

**PhantomPotterGirl**


End file.
